<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Heroes by Hansee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456355">Among Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansee/pseuds/Hansee'>Hansee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us with a BNHA twist, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Class A &amp; B story, Demiromantic Bakugou Katsuki, Demisexual Bakugou Katsuki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, Lies, M/M, New Friends, Slight smut at end, Smitten Kirishima Eijirou, Supportive Kirishima Eijirou, betrayal and trust game, deceiving and planning, friendships and bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansee/pseuds/Hansee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a villain attack, Bakugo and his friends find themselves trapped in a game. A game about killer astronauts? Follow Class 3A as they navigate through the game Among Us with only Kaminari to lead them. Will their efforts be enough for the villain to release them from his quirk, and what does he hope to achieve by forcing them to play at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've recently been obsessed with Among Us and have been playing it a ton lately. Then I randomly got the idea:</p>
<p>OMG LETS MAKE BNHA AMONG US! </p>
<p>So here we are. </p>
<p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The hell..”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo?” a voice broke out to his right.</p>
<p>	“Kirishima?”</p>
<p>	“Eyyyy,” another voice cried from farther down.</p>
<p>	Kirishima’s voice turned toward the sound terrified, “Kaminari!?”</p>
<p>	“Where are we?” he added, turning back in his direction.</p>
<p>	“Fuck if I know!”</p>
<p>	“Ehhhhh,” Kaminari whined.</p>
<p>	“Shut up dumbass!”</p>
<p>	“Leave him alone, dude.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo grumbled to himself. His head was foggy and in extreme pain. He tried to rub it but instead was blocked by something round and hard. He cursed under his breath as he rubbed a thick glove over a spherical front.</p>
<p>	“What.. the fuck!?”</p>
<p>	“I think it’s a helmet…”</p>
<p>	“How long have you been awake!?”</p>
<p>	“Uh, quite a bit.. I can’t escape. My quirk isn’t working.”</p>
<p>	Almost immediately Bakugo tried to blow up the helmet on his head but failed, not even one spark, “holy shit!”</p>
<p>	“Yea, somethings wrong. It’s pitch black in here but we’re strapped in to something. It almost feels like roller coaster bars.”</p>
<p>	Sure enough he checked his body and felt the tight belts across his chest. He reached in the darkness until his glove brushed another thick piece of fabric. He stumbled in the dark until he felt a glove and squeezed it, “that you?”</p>
<p>	“Yea man.. I’m kind of freaking out right now.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo dropped the hand. He was calmer now that he knew for sure Kirishima was right next to him, “keep your pants on.. This has to be some fucked up villian attack.”</p>
<p>	“K-Kacchan?”</p>
<p>	“Fuck, here we go.”</p>
<p>	The voice came directly next to him, and sure enough the idiot caused a chain reaction of mumbles and groans. Soon wherever they were was full of frantic cries and screams. Bakugo once again reached for Kirishima’s hand in the dark, his only stability in the fucked up situation they were in. The shouting became worse once they all realized that their quirks were all non-existent. Just as the noise became near unbearable, the lights brutally turned on. A few startled gasps shot through the room, but then there was silence. They were all glancing around the room terrified, taking in the sight before them horrified. There were ten of them all together, strapped into these chairs helplessly. Luckily he let go of Kiri’s hand before anyone noticed. </p>
<p>	A rainbow of colors attacked Bakugo’s eyes and he visibly cringed. The helmets turned out to be part of their spacesuits. Everyone was a solid color, in his opinion, matching their personality. There was a dark green one to his left, and a bright red one next to him. He was wearing orange and could easily identify his other classmates based on this information. Next to Kiri was a yellow one that could only be Kaminari, and next to that one was a black one that had to be Sero. Beside Sero was a bright pink that just had to be Ashido. Next to Deku was a normal white one. He caught the glare of red from inside and immediately knew it was Todoroki. Beside him was a dark blue that had to be Iida, then a brown and lime? Wth.. </p>
<p>	“Hey, what assholes are in brown and lime!?”</p>
<p>	He watched the two heads dip down and got feminine voices in response, “I’m brown! How gaudy..”</p>
<p>	“And who the FUCK are you!” Bakugo snapped annoyed.</p>
<p>	“That’s Uraraka, Kacchan!” the green suit startled.</p>
<p>	“I’m lime, ribbet.”</p>
<p>	“Well that one was fucking obvious,” he snorted before taking in their surroundings better. No one was talking, they seemed to be waiting for something..</p>
<p>	Then Kiri pushed on his arm, “hey dude.. So like.. What do you think about this?”</p>
<p>	Just as he was about to answer the bindings around them released and they were all able to escape the chairs. One of them, Ashido, immediately tried to pull her helmet off. Then an alarm started going off causing them all to jump. Sero slapped her hand away and pulled the still doped out Kaminari toward them protectively. Bakugo gave them all a sweeping glance as they privately whispered to each other. He noticed Deku playing with some device on his arm and stormed over to him. The green bundle backed up a foot but didn’t turn away or try to run. Not that he had anywhere to run. They seemed to be in some sort of capsule.</p>
<p>	“As much as this pains me to ask, what the hell is going on in your head right now.”</p>
<p>	He noticed Kirishima was right behind him, almost hovering. Deku’s giant helmet glanced between them before falling back on Bakugo, “ah.. I’m pretty lost. We’re obviously in space suits, and this is setup to seem like we're in a rocketship.. But.. I don’t get it? Ashido set off an alarm when she tried to remove her helmet, which means these things on our backs are oxygen tanks..”</p>
<p>	“I meant is this a fucking quirk or is this real life!?”</p>
<p>	“It has to be a quirk… right?” Kirishima asked softly.</p>
<p>	“A trick from the teacher perhaps. It is like Aizawa to do such a thing,” Iida added, joining their conversation.</p>
<p>	“Half our class is missing though,” Uraraka whined, grabbing onto the blue space suit for support.</p>
<p>	“Uraraka is right,” Deku nodded, “If this is a training exercise, we would all be together not separated like this. We would also have memories of what happened before, it has to be a quirk!”</p>
<p>	“If it's a quirk then it's a pretty good one,” Kirishima added, watching Sero punch the recently returned Kaminari. Which caused the blonde to scream in pain.</p>
<p>	“HOLY FUCK ITS REAL!” he shouted loudly, gaining everyone's attention, “THAT ACTUALLY HURT!”</p>
<p>	More unrest passed through the small group while Deku mumbled to himself, “maybe our self conscious is here and our real bodies are left behind. Like an alternate reality? We aren’t physically here.. Just mentally!”</p>
<p>	“Like a shared dream?” Uraraka tried to help.</p>
<p>	“If thats the fucking case that how the hell did Drooly just get hurt?”</p>
<p>	“Maybe because you feel the pain of the fake bodies?”</p>
<p>	“That makes sense,” Iida nodded, “I also noticed we look the same, just in suits.”</p>
<p>	“It has to be a test guys,” Kirishima tried, looking around unsure, “our colors.. Aren’t they too specific?”</p>
<p>	“Not really when you think about it,” Deku argued, “they look like they’re based off of our hair colors..”</p>
<p>	“You’re right! My hair is red!”</p>
<p>	“Mine is blue.”</p>
<p>	“Oh.. thats why I’m brown.”</p>
<p>	“It also explains why Tsuyu and I are green.”</p>
<p>	They looked once more around at the groups and sure enough he was right. Ashido had pink hair, Sero black, Todoroki half white and so on, “then why the fuck am I orange!?”</p>
<p>	“Because Denki is yellow? I mean, maybe they didn’t have any other color similar. Your hero costume is also orange too.”</p>
<p>	“I agree with Kirishima, that’s probably why,” Iida nodded again.</p>
<p>	Before he could curse or question them further, another alarm went off cutting them off. Then suddenly the strange electronic device on their arms went off simultaneously and they were staring at a straight line that spiked up when it spoke. Cackling laughter tore through the room and they all shivered, all but Bakugo of course. Nothing was going to fucking scare him, he wouldn’t hear of such weakness. He didn’t miss how Kirishima crowded against him though. </p>
<p>	“You’ve accepted this pretty well so far.. I’m glad because the game is only beginning!”</p>
<p>	“Game?” Iida stepped forward. Despite the sound coming from their bracelets.</p>
<p>	“Yes, Blue. A game, and an interesting one at that. You are all trapped in my game, and you can’t escape until it’s over!”</p>
<p>	“What are we supposed to do, why are we in spacesuits? What happened to our quirks!” Deku tried, growing more and more nervous with each passing second.</p>
<p>	“You have no need for them. Besides, your characters are astronauts not heroes. What you are in is similar to a virtual reality. Your characters are modeled off of you, but only your consciousness is here.. not your bodies. I think green has already figured that out though, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>	Deku paced in place, “so what’s the purpose of this game, is this part of training?”</p>
<p>	“Training? Do you seriously think your teachers would approve of something like this..”</p>
<p>	“YES!” they all shouted.</p>
<p>	The cackling happened again, “how silly of me. You have no memories of before this, right? That's because you all were asleep in your beds like good little students! That’s right, I  knocked you out in your own beds! Your head hurt when you woke up, yes? That was the after effects of your brain catching up to your real body.. It will pass.”</p>
<p>	“So when Sero punched me?” Kaminari squeaked.</p>
<p>	“A side effect of my quirk?”</p>
<p>	“What the hell is this!?” Bakugo screeched, “why the fuck would you randomly attack ten students, and how did you get in our school!?”</p>
<p>	“Ten? Oh bother, you really are naive. My friends and I knocked out your year's entire hero program! You’re all split up in tens, but I kept you within your classroom for maximum fun!”</p>
<p>	“So.. so everyones here? Even class B?” Deku stuttered.</p>
<p>	“They’re particularly fun to watch…”</p>
<p>	“You fucking physcotic asshole!”</p>
<p>	“Manners, Orange.”</p>
<p>	“WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING US BY OUR COLORS!” he screamed at his wrist.</p>
<p>	“Please, you seriously don’t expect me to remember your names!”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo..” Kirishima whispered in his ear, “calm down..”</p>
<p>	“From now on your names are also the colors of your suits. You are not who you are in real life, but the characters you are implementing. This is a game.”</p>
<p>	“What if we don’t play along with your stupid shitty game,” Bakugo snapped.</p>
<p>	“Hmm. Well it would be pretty easy to punish your real bodies. Despite being here, you WILL feel pain in the real world. It will be easy to kill you under my quirk.”</p>
<p>	There was mass hysteria as those words took in, Deku had both hands on his helmet freaking out. The voice continued, “you are not permitted to remove your helmet Green. That is part of the game.”</p>
<p>	“And just what IS this game?” Todoroki coldy drawled. Finally finding his voice as he patted Deku on the back in comfort.</p>
<p>	“Wait..” Kaminari’s face lost all color and he pushed forward to face his friends, “this is a game! I mean, a REAL game!”</p>
<p>	The voice on there handset was quiet so he went on, “It's about space and imposters and-”</p>
<p>	“Get to the damn point, dumbass!”</p>
<p>	“Sorry!” he squeaked at the orange suit before pointing around at all of them, “there's ten of us right? We are called crewmembers. We have tasks to do..”</p>
<p>	He stared at the device on his hand and smirked, “it's this! This will be a map of the game and tell us what tasks we have to do! If the crewmembers finish the tasks they win the game!”</p>
<p>	“That sounds pretty easy,” Iida commented, once again staring at the device, “what is the catch to this game?”</p>
<p>	“The imposters,” Kaminari beamed, finally excited that he knew something everyone else didn’t, “they kill us.”</p>
<p>	“WHAT!?” everyone screamed.</p>
<p>	“If what he says is true,” he went on unsure, “then this really is just like a virtual reality of the game. Meaning when we die we don’t really die?”</p>
<p>	“Won’t that still be.. extremely painful? I mean, you felt Sero punch you!” Ashido bristled fearfully.</p>
<p>	“That's true..”</p>
<p>	“Just keep explaining Drooly, I rather hear it from you than THIS asshole,” Bakugo gestured at his device frowning.</p>
<p>	The voice laughed from the device, “I’m more impressed he knows the game. It isn’t that popular of an app.”</p>
<p>	“It’s actually really fun,” Kaminari shrugged, “we really won’t die in real life right?”</p>
<p>	“You’re real bodies are safe as long as you ACTUALLY play the game and entertain me.”</p>
<p>	“So if we play for realsies, our real bodies are safe? How do we escape?”</p>
<p>	“You play like your life depends on it, because it does.”</p>
<p>	Kaminari nodded, but everyone else just glazed at him terrified or irritatedly. Then the blonde beamed at him, “so like.. I know this is going to be hard to accept. But one, two, or even THREE of us will be the killers.”</p>
<p>	Even more screeching and Ashido looked close to fainting entirely. Bakugo could only smirk, “so what your fucking saying is that everyone has to run around and do shitty chores while avoiding a killer?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, the point is to finish your tasks or vote out the imposters. It's like a detective game, who's the killer! You can totally vote out innocents though, so you have to be careful.”</p>
<p>	“Like Clue!” Iida chimed in.</p>
<p>	“Similar I guess,” the blonde frowned, “but the killer keeps killing. His or her job is to team up with other imposters. They can double or triple kill, sabotage the oxygen or lights, and vent around the map.”</p>
<p>	“Vent?” Sero frowned.</p>
<p>	“Sabotage, ribbet?”</p>
<p>	“Yea! It’s like.. You vent to cross the map quickly but people can catch you venting so you have to be careful. Only imposters can vent, and they can’t do tasks either so they have to fake them! There's also the cameras, crew members can watch them to try to catch the killer in the act.”</p>
<p>	Iida frowned, “what does sabotaging do?” </p>
<p>	Kamanari beamed, suddenly forgetting they were forced here against their will, “well if the imposter breaks the lights you obviously can’t see. Which means they can sneak up on a group and kill someone without being caught. The oxygen or reactors is another way for them to win the game. If the time runs out the imposters win, and imposters can assist on those tasks so don’t think they’re safe because they help end them! Also they can close doors-”</p>
<p>	“Holy fuck, just how many rules are there in this damn game!”</p>
<p>	“Quite a lot Bakubro.. But if we are really doing this.. Then shouldn’t we be prepared?”</p>
<p>	“Okay, I get the imposter role,” Deku nodded, “basically your job is to kill everyone without being discovered. If you're caught you lose.”</p>
<p>	“Yes!”</p>
<p>	There was a mixture of ‘Oh’s!’ passing around the room, causing Bakugo to shake his head, “how the hell are we not supposed to figure out who the killer is! It will be fucking obvious, especially if everyone groups up!”</p>
<p>	Kaminari shook his head, “it's not that simple, and the point of the game is all about deceiving the others. It's a lying game, and you have to be good at it.”</p>
<p>	Everyone looked uncomfortably at each other. Deku stuttered, “lying?”</p>
<p>	“Yea, you know.. Playing innocent but still acting like yourselves? Blaming innocent people and tricking others? Imposters' entire purpose is to play dirty and be in the final two.”</p>
<p>	“The final two?”</p>
<p>	“Yea, you win if there are the same number of crew members as imposters. One on one, or two on two.”</p>
<p>	“And.. and we vote out the people who are suspicious?” Uraraka gasped.</p>
<p>	“He already fucking said that!” Bakugo snapped, “he also said you have to be careful because you can vote out someone innocent!”</p>
<p>	“Which means we can’t kill Bakugo just for existing,” Todoroki nodded.</p>
<p>	“FUCK YOU ICYHOT!”</p>
<p>	“This is an interesting group,” the voice hummed immediately, “then are you ready to start? Your devices can only be seen by you by the way. So crewmembers can’t see you are an imposter and vise versa. Also, since this is a game of lying and killing.. trust no one. OH! And your helmets will be muted so you can’t talk to your other teammates besides at discussions and reported deaths.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, how does that work?” Kaminari suddenly piped in.</p>
<p>	“It is a game. You will be automatically transported back to the discussion table, and when you die, you become a ghost.”</p>
<p>	“THAT'S SICK!” Kaminari shouted excitedly, “guys, I know this is like.. Super fucked up.. But this is so cool! This is like.. DUDE why are you a villain!? You should make virtual reality games for a living! People would SO pay you for this!”</p>
<p>	The voice was silent on the other end before stating, “your game starts in ten seconds.”</p>
<p>	“Ten.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo turned to Kirishima, “you and me, Shithair-”<br/>	“Seven.”</p>
<p>	“DO NOT LEAVE MY SIGHT.”</p>
<p>	“Three.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima nodded and fist bumped him.</p>
<p>	“One.”</p>
<p>	The entire room flashed and he cleared his eyes to notice they were standing around a table with a red button in the middle. Bakugo glanced around the giant cafeteria irritated until he caught sight of Kirishima. He rushed to his side and tried to speak but the asshole was right. They were muted or something, because his mouth opened but nothing came out. He met Kirishima’s terrified eyes and pushed him out of the room before glancing at his lit up device. The asshole had said that only he could read it, which meant that Kirishima could technically be one of the killers. On the corner of the device written in small words was ‘two imposters.’</p>
<p>	Fuck. </p>
<p>	Then he glanced at the map better and noticed Kirishima doing the same. Surely the idiot wouldn’t kill him right? Wait.. was he an imposter? He checked his map better and was relieved to see little explanation points indicating tasks. Great. He would be the first fucking one they would suspect. That's why he needed Kirishima by his side as an ally to back him up. Kirishima pointed to the left and Bakugo nodded before following him. They walked down a narrow corridor into a room that said electrical. He frowned at it, already getting an ominous feeling from it. He watched the redhead’s back as he did his tasks. Then more idiots piled in and he felt uncomfortable.</p>
<p>	Why the hell were they all crowding in here!? The map was huge!</p>
<p>	Kirishima must have sensed his uneasiness because he turned away from the tasks and stood right next to Bakugo terrified. Bakugo shoved him in a secluded corner and started on his own. The idiot would be safe there and could watch all of their backs. Uraraka seemed to agree because she nodded in approval at Kirishima before turning back to her own business. Then suddenly the lights went out and Bakugo froze momentarily. He could hardly see his own hands and instinctively ran in the direction of where Kirishima was. He ran straight into him, and accidently slammed him into the wall. Kirishima’s hands wrapped around his side to hold him still until he calmed down. </p>
<p>	His device was flashing crazily and he glanced at it the same time as theeredhead. He gestured around the corner and they walked hand in hand to the switch board. Kirishima pulled his hand away and placed it on his shoulder while he flipped the switches until the lights turned back on. He sighed silently before turning toward Kirishima, who looked relieved. The redhead pointed at the device before gesturing back deeper into the building. Bakugo hadn’t finished his tasks. They started to turn the corner back but then a large blaring sounded through the building and Bakugo felt his body be aggressively pulled away in a bright light. </p>
<p>	When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by eight others, and they were talking all at once. Iida was shaking and was holding a microphone for some damn reason. Then he heard Deku’s voice, “uh.. Iida?”</p>
<p>	Iida glanced around terrified before he cleared his throat, “I was.. I mean.. Uraraka, Bakugo, Kirishima, and I were all in electrical. The lights went out and.. And when they turned back on.. Uraraka she..”</p>
<p>	They all tensed up and Bakugo’s jaw dropped, “WHAT THE FUCK! You killed her!?”</p>
<p>	“You were pretty quick to blame Iida there,” Todoroki narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>	Bakugo hissed, “don’t be fucking stupid! The lights went out and I ran straight to Kirishima! Then we both went to the flashing light on the device and fixed the lights!”</p>
<p>	“Kirishima?” Deku asked.</p>
<p>	“He’s telling the truth,” Kirishima’s rough voice answered, “we were together the entire time and Bakugo was the one who fixed the lights, I watched him. We left them two alone together.”</p>
<p>	“So then it has to be Iida?” Asui asked, her finger to her helmet despite not being able to touch her chin.</p>
<p>	“It is NOT me. I know how it looks, but I swear! I would never kill Uraraka! I couldn’t even see her in the dark, I-”</p>
<p>	Kaminari nodded, “I mean, they could be lying but.. There's also a vent in electrical at the back. Which I’m assuming is exactly where you guys were.”</p>
<p>	“So you think someone vented in and out before the lights were fixed?” Deku asked curiously.</p>
<p>	“Exactly,” Kaminari beamed, “it happens all the time! Where were you all?”</p>
<p>	“I was in a place called Medbay with Tsuyu,” Todoroki nodded.</p>
<p>	“I was in cameras trying to get my bearings of the game,” Deku added.</p>
<p>	Ashido whined, “I was with Sero in .. what was it called?” </p>
<p>	“Navigation,” he answered softly.</p>
<p>	“Where were you Kaminari?” Asui asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>	“I was in Admin and started to head toward Electrical when the lights went out. There's too many people to really decipher this.. Anyone of you besides Sero and Ashido could have vented in and out from where you were.”</p>
<p>	There was shocked gasping so he added, “we should just skip for now..”</p>
<p>	They all stared at their devices and sure enough there were nine colored heads on it. Below them was a skip button. Bakugo slammed it down before glaring at all of them, “fucking stay away from us from now on!”</p>
<p>	“Bakubro is right, you shouldn’t stack up like that,” Kaminari frowned, “it just makes it easier for a sneaky imposter.”</p>
<p>	They all nodded and glanced unsure at each other. Then Iida added, “you know, Kaminari could be the imposter as well. I don’t believe he would lie about the rules, but we can’t rule him out just because he knows the game so well.”</p>
<p>	“That's fair,” the blonde smiled before hitting the final skip.</p>
<p>	All of the sudden his device turned back to his map, and he frowned at Kirishima. Who was giving everyone around uncertain looks. Bakugo grabbed him by the arm and drug him toward the right side. The opposite direction of everyone else. They entered a room through a giant door and he noticed that one of his tasks was a giant chair with a gun. Smirking maliciously he jumped onto the chair and started it. Kirishima paced around him nervously, glancing around and watching the vent. This was obviously getting to him more than it was Bakugo. In fact, if this really was just a game and Uraraka really wasn’t dead, this could be fun.</p>
<p>	He shot a shit ton of asteroids until his device dinged. Then he jumped off and pointed at it, but Kirishima only shook his head and pointed at his own. Bakugo guessed then that they didn’t all have the same tasks. They headed south together to do more tasks, but too much time passed for his own comfort. Then alarms started going off and they both simultaneously glanced at their device and followed one of the arrows to a place called O2. There was another arrow, which meant it was a two part sabotage. The imposters were fucking with them now. They turned the corner into the room to both freeze in horror. In front of them was Kaminari’s bloody body.</p>
<p>	Something dinged on Bakugo’s wrist but he didn’t glance at it. He stared at the pool of blood weakly until another buzzer went off and he was transported back to the cafeteria. This time Kirishima was holding the dumbass megaphone, and he gave an unsure glance at Bakugo before turning to the others. Who just realized that two more of their people were missing. Kirishima gaped at the discovery silently until Bakugo elbowed him hard in the ribs. That seemed to knock him back to his senses and he turned once more to address his classmates.</p>
<p>	“The thingy went off so Bakugo and I went to take care of the closest one at O2. Then we found Kaminari’s body just in front of it!”</p>
<p>	“I can’t believe Kaminari is gone,” Sero whined, “he was our best shot to understanding this game and finding the killers!”</p>
<p>	Mina whined, “It’s not just Kaminari! Tsuyu is missing!”</p>
<p>	“So this was a double kill?” Deku asked.</p>
<p>	“No, idiot!” Bakugo screeched, finally coming to his senses, “then Kirishima and I would have found two bodies and not one!”</p>
<p>	They all turned suspiciously at Deku who held his hands up defensively, “hey I was at the other one with Ashido!”</p>
<p>	“He’s right,” she sighed, “although technically that doesn’t matter right? There's two imposters!”</p>
<p>	“Then we need to figure out where Tsuyu died,” Deku nodded, “who was last to see her?”</p>
<p>	“I..” Kirishima faltered, “didn’t she go with Todoroki and Iida left?”</p>
<p>	“Yes she did but I lost both of them when I went into Medbay,” Iida nodded.</p>
<p>	They all turned to Todoroki and he shrugged, “I went into cameras and she went right. I’m not sure what happened to her from there but I believe there is a vent in there. I saw it when I was doing a task there the last round.”</p>
<p>	A few nodded but Bakugo was suspicious, “I thought you said you were in Medbay last round..”</p>
<p>	“I went there after,” he answered immediately.</p>
<p>	“Why would you pass it and then backtrack!”</p>
<p>	“Hey man,” Kirishima shook his head, “we’re all trying to get our bearings. We were all over the right side this last match.”</p>
<p>	“Then.. shouldn’t you two have seen someone?” Deku asked.</p>
<p>	“No, and we were together before you try to blame one of us!”</p>
<p>	“I’m just thinking,” Deku pondered, “if you BOTH were imposters, you would cover each other? It is suspicious that you both were with the dead bodies.”</p>
<p>	“What the fuck ever, we didn’t even know where frog girl WAS! IcyHot and her was on the other side of the map, we never went that fucking way!”</p>
<p>	“That could be a lie from you both,” Deku argued further, “you could have double killed!”</p>
<p>	There was whispered murmuring and Bakugo felt himself losing his head. Kirishima grabbed his shoulder and kept him from punching Deku, “hey dude calm down. Isn’t this the point of the game?”</p>
<p>	Kirishima then turned to glare at Deku, “you are pretty accusatory though. How do we know you aren’t one of them? Besides, there was a long time that passed before we found Kaminari. One killer could have easily killed twice! Todoroki says he was in the cameras, what did you see?”</p>
<p>	“I saw Sero run out of Admin to the cafeteria shortly before the sabotage, and I did see Bakugo and you running south away from O2 as well. They never came to the left side, I think they are safe.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you!” Kirishima sighed with relief. </p>
<p>	Bakugo gave every one of them dirty looks before nodding curtly to Todoroki, “so that fucking clears IcyHot too because that was fucking true!”</p>
<p>	“So where were you going Sero?” Deku narrowed his eyes on the black suit.</p>
<p>	*Voting ends in five seconds*</p>
<p>	“FUCK! Who are we voting for!?” Bakugo snapped.</p>
<p>	“Skip!” Ashido squeaked, “and Sero was with me for most of that!”</p>
<p>	“I agree for now,” Todoroki nodded before giving Sero a piercing stare.</p>
<p>	“I was-”</p>
<p>	Sero was cut off before having the chance to explain. They all turned toward him confused, but he was just as silent as the rest of them. Bakugo refused to leave the button as everyone took off, causing Kirishima to pace around the table. Sero must have had the same idea because he was staring at the pair of them. Bakugo wasn’t sure if he was suspicious that they were the killers, or was targeting them. He was a suspect, and it made the blonde uneasy. Once everyone else disappeared he gestured to a door and Kirishima nodded. He needed to go to Admin for something called a card swipe. He was so busy staring at his device that he didn’t even realize the doors shut behind him until the whooshing sound startled him. He turned back toward the door horrified, Kirishima being stuck on the other side with Sero.</p>
<p> If he fucking dies..</p>
<p>	Not having the first clue how long the doors would be closed, Bakugo ducked into admin and was surprised to see Deku there. He looked up from his task and startled. Slowly backing up toward the wall terrified. Bakugo smirked and strutted toward him, eating up the silent tension between them. Before he could even get within five feet of the asshole the alarms were going off and he was transported back to the discussion table once more. He shot Deku a angry glare before he felt someone hugging him around the stomach harshly. Surprised, he looked over to see Kirishima hugging onto him tightly relieved.</p>
<p>	“Dude, I thought-”</p>
<p>	“Get off me, Shithair!”</p>
<p>	Deku immediately rounded on him, “Why were you two separated, I tho-”</p>
<p>	“Not the time Midoriya!” Ashido shrilled, pointing a horrified finger at Todoroki, “he just killed Iida right in front of me!!!”</p>
<p>	“WHAT!?” everyone shrieked, the grip on Bakugo slackening slightly. </p>
<p>	He managed to push Kirishima fully off and rounded on them, “what the FUCK IcyHot!”</p>
<p>	“It wasn’t me,” he shrugged.</p>
<p>	“YOU’RE A TERRIBLE LIAR!”</p>
<p>	“Really.. Shoto.. That was terrible,” Deku snickered.</p>
<p>	“Why are you laughing!?” Kirishima countered accusingly.</p>
<p>	“Because like.. He basically sold himself out? A normal person in the situation would throw Ashido under the bus for the kill, not just say ‘it wasn’t me.’ That makes him look SO guilty!”</p>
<p>	“Deku’s fucking right, but its both of them!”</p>
<p>	“Wait.. WHAT!?” Deku shrilled, “you were the one who trapped me in Admin!”</p>
<p>	“What?” Ashido’s eyes widened worse as she turned toward them.</p>
<p>	“Fuck no I didn’t, you were in my fucking way of the card swipe!”</p>
<p>	“Okay, even if I did believe that why were you two separated!”</p>
<p>	“Ah,” Kirishima sighed, “the doors closed between us separating us!”</p>
<p>	Sero nodded, “that's true, Kirishima and I got trapped in the cafeteria together.”</p>
<p>	“Convenient isn’t it,” Deku argued further, “a door separates you from Kirishima and suddenly you track me down!?”</p>
<p>	Ashido screamed, “I think the issue at hand is the murder, right!? I literally just told you I watched Iida DIE!”</p>
<p>	“You’re just blaming me to cover yourself.”</p>
<p>	“Wait.. what?” Deku turned away from the furious Bakugo toward Todoroki.</p>
<p>	“I didn’t know Iida had died until the rest of you did. I was in weapons doing the asteroids.”</p>
<p>	“NO, DON’T YOU DARE!” She shrilled, “I was protecting Iida in Navigation and you vented and killed him right IN FRONT OF ME!”</p>
<p>	“There is a vent in there,” Sero piped in, “we were in there earlier. Also, before you ask... Kirishima and I ran into Medbay together for my task.”</p>
<p>	“I thought he was leading me to my death but he totally didn’t!” Kirishima nodded.</p>
<p>	“Could be using you as a decoy,” Bakugo growled, causing the redhead to once again frown at his other friend.</p>
<p>	“Well it's obviously either Ashido and Todoroki and.. Considering how upset she is..” Deku thought out loud, “we should vote Todoroki first and if it's not him, then vote Ashido.”</p>
<p>	“It isn’t me, she’s lying.”</p>
<p>	“I AM NOT!”</p>
<p>	“Why would I kill right in front of you?”</p>
<p>	“I don’t know!” she shrilled, “maybe you thought I was doing the task and couldn’t see!?”</p>
<p>	They all nodded and everyone voted for Todoroki but Bakugo, who was frowning. Todoroki met his eyes and added, “Bakugo you vouched for me last round.”</p>
<p>	“Hell with that, I was apparently fucking wrong!” he scrunched his nose up before hitting the white button. </p>
<p>	Then he just disappeared. His device beeped ridiculously loud and he glanced down at it. He watched a little white dude float out in space and it said:</p>
<p>	‘Todoroki was The Imposter. One Imposter remains.’</p>
<p>	Holy fuck!</p>
<p>He glanced up to discuss it more with the others but they were all muted once more. Deku shot him a suspicious glare before disappearing with Sero and Ashido. She glanced at Deku with a nervous expression on her face before glancing back at Bakugo. Obviously she didn’t trust the nerd and believed him. That was good, because he was sure it wasn’t her or Kirishima. That left Sero and Deku. Sero had the chance to kill Kirishima and didn’t… which left Deku hella suspicious. Kirishima touched his arm and gestured away with his head. Bakugo nodded solemnly and followed. They backtracked back to electrical to finish their tasks in there before they crossed storage and headed east. They were just about to head north out of Shields when the lights went off again.</p>
<p>Bakugo immediately turned back to electrical. He moved as quickly as he could in the pitch black, relying on his map to navigate through the darkness again. Just as he started to go inside he ran straight into Sero. He jumped back instantaneously, shooting the man a distant glare. Sero stared at him blankly before going in to turn the lights back on. Before they came on he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Bakugo jolted harshly before turning to see Kirishima behind him. His hand was tight on him, and he realized that he just abandoned the idiot. Oops. They were supposed to have held hands like they did the first time it happened.</p>
<p>Then the lights were back on, and Sero frowned at them. Just now noticing Kirishima. Bakugo gave him a suspicious glare before pulling the redhead left to the engine room. He glanced back just enough to see Sero dart right. This was bullshit and he was over it. Bakugo didn’t let go as he drug Kirishima to cameras. He watched Deku come out of Navigation and head north, and watched Sero enter Admin. Then Sero came out nearly immediately and ducked south into storage. Seconds later an alarm went off and they were all once again transferred back to the table of death. Bakugo glared at all of them and crossed his arms, it was another body.</p>
<p>“Which one of you assholes killed Pinky.”</p>
<p>“Dude,” Kirishima glanced at him slightly amused, “they wouldn’t just tell you.”</p>
<p>“Why are you assuming it is one of us!?” Sero fumed, “you both have been suspected already!”</p>
<p>“By DEKU! Who I’m pretty fucking sure it is!”</p>
<p>“What proof do you have!”</p>
<p>Bakugo bristled with anger but it was Kirishima who beat him to the punch, “first where was she?”</p>
<p>Sero glanced at them unsure before admitting, “I went into Admin. There is a funky feature that shows where everyone is. I saw someone was in Shields and wasn’t moving, so I got concerned and checked. That’s where she was.”</p>
<p>“That fucking checks out,” Bakugo snarled, “Kirishima and I was in cameras and saw Deku leave Navigations! There’s a vent in there!”</p>
<p>Deku’s face flooded red in anger, “you and Kirishima also were heading that way when the light went off! It would have been easy for one of you to kill before the lights came back on!”</p>
<p>Sero frowned, “that's true, I only saw Bakugo at first but then Kirishima was there when the lights came back on. They weren’t together at least for a second.”</p>
<p>“I-” Bakugo startled, “I accidentally fucking lost him in the dark! That was in storage though and he wasn’t gone that long!”</p>
<p>“Likely story,” Deku snarled.</p>
<p>Kirishima shook his head, “Bakubro’s right. I only lost him for a second and it wasn’t near Shields. He was also in front of me.”</p>
<p>“I think Deku fucking killed her while we were turning the lights on and is just trying to save his ass!”</p>
<p>Sero seemed unsure, “that is true though.. We also don’t know for sure how long she was there and honestly, you don’t know that I didn’t go there, kill her, and then immediately report it.”</p>
<p>“Wait..” Kirishima thought about it, “is that possible?”</p>
<p>“I think so..”</p>
<p>Deku pouted, “so what are we doing?”</p>
<p>“My tasks are done and it looks like the bar is almost full.. We almost have this won,” Sero nodded, “we should just finish our tasks instead of screwing up and voting off the wrong person. I’m going to head to cameras.”</p>
<p>“So we’re skipping?” Kirishima asked.</p>
<p>“I think it’s the smartest choice. I mean, I personally think it’s either Bakugo or Deku.. but I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>“IT’S NOT FUCKING ME!”</p>
<p>“You were around two different bodies, and Deku also is kind of suspicious acting.. Mina was scared of him.”</p>
<p>“THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS THE KILLER!”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Sero shook his head slowly before hitting skip and Kirishima did likewise. Bakugo however voted Deku, who in turn voted for him. </p>
<p>Everyone stared at them scandalized before they lost their voices once more. Bakugo gave Deku a pointed glare and pulled Kirishima away again. The last task was probably his and was in Storage. Kiri followed behind him loyally but soon tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Deku following them. Kirishima flashed him a heated glare, and it made Bakugo reconsider everything he knew. There were two times that people died in the dark that he didn’t have an arm on Kirishima. The first in Electrical, and the other on.. The way to Electrical again.. Wait..</p>
<p>Then the oxygen went off again and the three of them bolted to the right. Kirishima was growing more and more aggravated with every step. Obviously not standing that Deku was tailing them. He could agree, he was still pretty sure it was Deku and it would be so easy for him to kill Kirishima and blame him.. WAIT. His mind kept racing with every step, trying to desperately piece together everything. Before he could even think about it he shoved Kirishima in front of him and away from Deku. Keeping them separated was the best idea until he could figure this all out. They came to the same room they found Kaminari and Kirishima immediately went to push in the code.. </p>
<p>Bakugo stood back glaring at Deku before a bing told them that Sero had gotten the other one. But there’s wasn't going off. Confused, Bakugo turned toward Kirishima to see him staring at them blankly. Then the redhead walked away from the beeping and toward them both. Bakugo froze in confusion and shock, and Deku tried to run. Right before his eyes, Kirishima lashed forward and shot Deku right in front of him. He watched the mangled green body drop before his redheaded friend turned apologetically toward him. Not that he was able to speak, Katsuki gaped stunned at him as Kirishima hit the report button.</p>
<p>In a flash he was back at the table and was permitted to talk once more, but he was absolutely speechless. He stared at Kirishima wide eyed and horrified as he watched his best friend point accusingly at him. Kirishima’s rough voice cried, “It’s Bakugo! He tricked me and killed Midoriya!”</p>
<p>Sero choked on himself, “wait, what! How, why weren’t you guys taking care of the other emergency!”</p>
<p>	“We all ran there and Deku tried to do the numbers but then Bakugo killed him right in front of me!”</p>
<p>	Sero glanced at the gaping blonde confused, “Bakugo?”</p>
<p>	He shook his head violently and started cursing, “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU KIRISHIMA, HOW DARE YOU!!!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima ignored him and turned toward Sero, “Midoriya has been suspicious of him the whole game, Sero! I didn’t believe him at first since I’ve been with him but this is totally Bakugo! We got separated from him and Midoriya said he was trapped in Admin with him but then Ashido reported Iida’s body first! Then the other two times it was dark and I lost him.. He must have killed Ashido and Uraraka!”</p>
<p>	“YOU FUCKING LIAR! HOW- I CAN’T WAIT TO KILL YOU!”</p>
<p>	“See!?” Kirishima snorted out.</p>
<p>	Sero still looked slightly unconvinced. He turned toward Bakugo and frowned worse, “I just.. I’m so confused. On one hand It’s not like Kirishima to throw you under the bus for no reason.. and there's the fact that you would totally kill Deku.. and you were with him before.. But then.. You looked pretty startled at first. Like your trust was just broken..”</p>
<p>	“IT FUCKING WAS! HE KILLED DEKU RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!”</p>
<p>	“Why would I kill Midoriya and not Bakugo when we all thought it was him!”</p>
<p>	“For the same reason Bakugo would never kill you,” Sero argued back, “you’ve been covering each other's asses this whole game!”</p>
<p>	“Okay.. that's fair but I’m telling you I SAW him KILL Midoriya! I was the one who reported the body! Then there's all the other evidence and-”</p>
<p>	“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Bakugo rounded on him again, “THE SAME EVIDENCE APPLIES TO YOU! YOU WERE WITH ME THE WHOLE GAME!”</p>
<p>	“I didn’t trap Midoriya in the Admin room!”</p>
<p>	“You were BEHIND ME when the lights went out the second time. YOU went back and killed Raccoon Eyes!”</p>
<p>	“You are faster than me, you probably ran around me and back before I crossed the room!”</p>
<p>	“HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST YOUR-”</p>
<p>	*Ten seconds left to vote*</p>
<p>	“FUCK!” Bakugo slammed down on the red button just as Kirishima voted for him.</p>
<p>	He gave Kirishima the biggest death glare he could manage, and the redhead returned it full force before saying, “I can’t believe you man. I trusted you.”</p>
<p>	“What the FUCK, YOU killed him!”</p>
<p>	Sero glanced unsure between them before making his choice, looking absolutely torn. Bakugo glanced at him but then the room shifted and everything disappeared. He was back in the capsule from the beginning and was staring at his device that read:</p>
<p>	*DEFEAT: TODOROKI AND KIRISHIMA!*</p>
<p>	Bakugo turned around to see Kirishima frowning at his victory screen. There were screams of protests and the blonde shook in anger as the IcyHot bastard patted the redhead on the back. He ran forward and punched Kirishima straight into the chest, causing him to hit the ground with a large thud. There was loud shrills from the girls as he wailed into the stupid ass red space suit. Kirishima cried in pain and tried to shove him off. Then he felt both Kaminari and Deku’s colored sleeves pulling him off and back. He cursed the entire way and Kirishima managed to shoot him a sorrowful glance.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, man! I didn’t have a choice!”</p>
<p>	“FUCK YOU!”</p>
<p>	“Kacchan, it's okay! He didn’t mean anything by it, it was just a game!”</p>
<p>	“Yea man, calm down!” Kami tried as well, “it wasn’t personal!”</p>
<p>	“THAT FUCKER PRETENDED TO BE SCARED, CLUTCHING ONTO ME WHEN HE WAS JUST USING ME AS A ALIBI!”</p>
<p>	“It was actually pretty genius,” Todoroki commented from further away, “If you both were called out for suspicious activity, everyone would instantly blame you over him. Which was exactly what happened.”</p>
<p>	“Sorry guys..” Sero sighed.</p>
<p>	“Nah man,” Kaminari smiled, “Ei is just THAT good. Man he had me fooled and I was a ghost following you guys around!”</p>
<p>“Besides Kacchan,” Deku frowned, finally releasing him, “you were the one who told Kirishima not to leave your side!”</p>
<p>“DON’T DEFEND HIM!”</p>
<p>“I’m just glad I’m not really dead,” Uraraka sighed, feeling her solid form again, “I was so scared when Kiri shot me in Electrical.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo gave a heated glare to the redhead, who looked extremely remorseful, “I’m sorry guys, it wasn’t manly to lie and kill any of you… but If I didn’t he would probably kill me for real and.. Bakugo?”</p>
<p>	“FUCK OFF!” Bakugo turned away from all of them and stormed to the other end of the capsule.</p>
<p>Of course the idiot had to take it seriously, it just PISSED HIM OFF that he turned the blame on HIM and BETRAYED HIM. If he would have just killed and stayed quiet, Bakugo would have let Sero draw his own conclusions! How DARE he blame him and use Deku's rivalry against him! That.. it fucking HURT. Even in this stupid space suit it must have been obvious how upset he was, because he felt a calm hand on his shoulder. He tensed under it and had half a mind to punch him. However he knew the other idiots would separate them again, and he already made too much of a scene already. It was just a stupid game after all.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Bakugo.. seriously man. I didn’t want to do that at all. I was trying to separate all of us and then I was going to hunt down Sero and kill him. Then I knew you would blame Midoriya and the game would have been over. I didn’t expect him to start trailing us. I didn’t know what else to do!”</p>
<p>“Fucking kill me and blame him!”</p>
<p>“I.. I couldn’t actually do that man. Voting you off was hard enough..”</p>
<p>“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>“Please dude..”</p>
<p>“I TRUSTED you asshole.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Kirishima punched him in the same shoulder that he was previously holding, “you should be praising how cool that was! You didn’t even suspect me!”</p>
<p>“The hell with you!”</p>
<p>“Come on, Bakugo.. Are you really mad because I was an imposter or is it just because I threw you under the bus?”</p>
<p>“Both, neither, I don’t fucking know!”</p>
<p>“Dude..”</p>
<p>“You're an asshole for blaming me…”</p>
<p>“Yea, I know..”</p>
<p>	“How dare you.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, man! Seriously!”</p>
<p>	“Kiss my ass.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima snorted amused, “I basically am right now. You don’t see me apologizing extensively to Uraraka, Midoriya, or Mina right now.. Just your surly ass!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo’s mind was racing as he put two and two together, “so IcyHot killed Frog, Glasses, and Drooly.”</p>
<p>	“Yea,” Kirishima nervously responded, grateful he was at least talking to him civilly again.</p>
<p>	Bakugo turned toward him still furious but calmer, “good fucking game I guess.”</p>
<p>	“Oh thank fuck,” Kirishima sighed with relief before pulling him into a giant hug, “I was so worried. You should have seen your face when I killed Midoriya, I felt so horrible!”</p>
<p>	“Tch, didn’t fucking show it when you threw me to the wolves!”</p>
<p>	“I said I was sorry!”</p>
<p>	“I for one, am impressed,” the cackling voice escaped from their devices. Bakugo immediately threw the redhead away to glare at it, “watching Red kill around Orange was definitely entertaining. Then he threw him under at the end? Priceless!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo shook with anger, catching a worried glance from the redhead, “Bakugo, I-”</p>
<p>	“Shut up!” He turned back to the device, “so are we fucking done!?”</p>
<p>	“Calm down, Orange,” It boredly drawled, “and no I have yet more from you. Round two begins in ten.”</p>
<p>	“Ten.”</p>
<p>	Everyone started to talk at the same time to discuss groupings, but Kirishima just gave him a worried glance, “Bakugo.. I know I fucked up but-”</p>
<p>	“Hell no!”</p>
<p>	“Six.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima’s eyes widened and grabbed Bakugo’s hand, “please give me a second chance dude.”</p>
<p>	“Two.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo glanced around at the other groups annoyed before squeezing back. If he didn’t take Kirishima’s help he would be alone, and would probably be killed first. He didn’t want that. They were transported to a new map and they all looked around curiously before checking their devices and bolting. Some people waited to do the task at the very top of the drop off zone, it was some sort of key. Kirishima pulled him toward it but he frowned and walked away. </p>
<p>	Then the redhead was basically right on top of him, walking side by side. He shot him an irritated look and walked across the strange purple ground to a small shed that said Communications. Kirishima stood by the doorway as Bakugo approached the small screen. Then after finishing he switched places and allowed Kirishima to do the same. They both nodded at each other before they went left into a southwest building. He followed the redhead blindly as he led him around a corner into a small room with some kind of water jugs. Bakugo crossed his arms annoyed as he watched him fill them up. He had just finished when the alarm went off once more. </p>
<p>	Bakugo glanced around the strangely colored Office table to notice that there were only eight of them left including himself. Kirishima was frowning and glancing between them. It was Deku and Sero who were missing, and Todoroki looked PISSED, “who killed Izuku.”</p>
<p>	Everyone at once shook their heads no besides Bakugo, who pursed his lips, “who the fuck WOULDN’T kill him. Especially after that shit show last game!”</p>
<p>	“He did blame literally everyone,” Ashido nodded.</p>
<p>	“Deku was just trying to protect all of us!” Uraraka argued.</p>
<p>	“The point of this game is to be a detective,” Kaminari whined in agreeance.</p>
<p>	Ashido shot him a nasty glare, “Sero is DEAD. Our best friend!”</p>
<p>	“One who barely batted an eye when finding you!”</p>
<p>	She shreiked offended and it caused Bakugo to, once again, lose his cool, “this isn’t a fucking love drama! Who the hell found who and where!”</p>
<p>	“I left Izuku for maybe half a minute to do a task in the right of Laboratory. When I came back I found his body.”</p>
<p>	“I can confirm that Todoroki was with Deku,” Uraraka nodded, “we all went right together.”</p>
<p>	“Then you're also sus!” Kaminari added matter of factly.</p>
<p>	“What, no!”</p>
<p>	“Ochako was with me, ribbet. We went back down toward the office. Did you know there is a screen that shows everyone's vitals?”</p>
<p>	“Oh yes! Tsuyu and I saw that Sero was dead but we didn’t know where he was!”</p>
<p>	“Who was last with Sero?”</p>
<p>	Ashido whined loudly, “Kami and I lost sight of him in Electrical. I went to Security and when I turned around Kami was gone too!”</p>
<p>	“Pretty suspicious, Kaminari..”</p>
<p>	“I SWEAR it wasn’t me!” he argued, “I play this game all the time, that would be a pretty stupid kill! After Mina went on cams I went right and split off! That and Sero is my buddy, I would have pulled a Kirishima and used him!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima barely managed to hold Bakugo back from punching him, beforing shouting, “hey! Not cool man!”</p>
<p>	Kaminari only shrugged, “just saying. I’m assuming you two were together again?”</p>
<p>	“Yes and he did NOT leave my sight or me his!” Kirishima snapped, still holding Bakugo back. Bakugo was so angry that he couldn’t even formulate words.</p>
<p>	“The bodies were also on opposite sides of the map so..” Asui thought, “they have to be innocent?”</p>
<p>	“Yea I would say that's a hard clear for now,” Kaminari nodded.</p>
<p>	“What about Iida!?” They all realized. </p>
<p>They turned to him surprised and Iida just cleared his throat, “I was unfortunately alone down in weapons.. So I guess I’m the most suspicious out of the group without having someone to clear me.”</p>
<p>“Not necessarily,” Kaminari added, “Uraraka and Asui were near Todoroki, and Mina was near me. I would say us five are the most suspected.”</p>
<p>“I-I didn’t do it!” Uraraka whined.<br/>*Five seconds remaining*</p>
<p>“Skip guys,” Ashido sighed, “we can’t risk kicking someone innocent out again.”</p>
<p>“I want justice for Izuku,” Todoroki dryly stated.</p>
<p>“We can’t do that without more evidence!” Kaminari argued.</p>
<p>Before anyone even had the opportunity to vote, his device went back to the map and he was silenced once more. Still shaking furiously, he allowed Kirishima to pull him out of the little office and to the right. They stopped to check out the vital screen that Asui had mentioned before heading north to go to the laboratory. Bakugo had just stepped onto the platform to be scanned when the lights went out. He was stuck on the base and couldn’t move, but he saw just barely Kirishima pacing around it before he just disappeared. Once the scan was done, Bakugo slowly walked off the base and stepped forward. He saw the report button without the body, and maybe that was for the best.</p>
<p>Shaking with anger, he slammed the microphone button down and was immediately pulled back to the table. If the missing red suit wasn’t enough to break him, then Kaminari was the icing on the cake. He whipped around on them all screaming, “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL.”</p>
<p>“Where.. Where’s Ei, Baku-”</p>
<p>Bakugo rounded on the pink girl pissed, “YOU TELL ME, YOU FUCKING USELESS KILLERS! HOW DARE YOU!”</p>
<p>“Calm down Bakugo. Screaming will only make them want to vote you,” Todoroki leveled with him.</p>
<p>“What!? I would never hurt Shithair!”</p>
<p>“Even after the last round?” Asui asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
<p>Iida paced on his feet, “did anyone see Kaminari before he disappeared?”</p>
<p>Everyone was all chanting no but Bakugo wasn’t done, “I’m not FINISHED. You assholes cleared us and then the killers targeted us to get rid of the confirmed clean people!”</p>
<p>	Todoroki added, “speaking of being innocent, how did the killer get to Kirishima?” </p>
<p>	Bakugo took several deep breaths before gritting his teeth, “I was stuck on the scanner in Medbay and couldn’t get to him!”</p>
<p>	“Ooohh,” Uraraka sighed, “that makes sense actually! That was pretty clever of the killer. He or she must have been watching you.”</p>
<p>	“That's OBVIOUS!”</p>
<p>	“I for one think Bakugo is for sure clear,” Todoroki nodded, “he is literally shaking in anger that anyone had the nerve to kill his friend. I felt the same way, I still do.”</p>
<p>	“Where the hell were all of you!?”</p>
<p>	“I was in Specimen room with Tsuyu, which I do realize is pretty close,” Todoroki commented off-handedly.</p>
<p>	“I walked in Communications to see Uraraka,” Iida nodded.</p>
<p>	“Ashido?”</p>
<p>	“I was on cameras.”</p>
<p>	“Wait..” Uraraka thought about it.</p>
<p>	That got Bakugo’s brain turning and he turned on her harshly, “you were there last round, why aren’t you doing your tasks!?”</p>
<p>	“I-”</p>
<p>	“You killed Drooly!”</p>
<p>	“W-what? No!”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo has a point, we were all doing our tasks but you. You and Kaminari were also the only suspects for Sero’s death.”</p>
<p>	“I-I can explain! I was watching the cameras and-”</p>
<p>	“Then why didn’t you go turn the lights back on?” Tsuyu added savagely, “you were right there.”</p>
<p>	“I-”</p>
<p>	“Vote her out!” Bakugo screeched.</p>
<p>	He immediately hit the button but then Todoroki frowned at him, “you do know that she is not the one who killed Kirishima.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t fucking care, I’ll kill that asshole later!”</p>
<p>	They all nodded and she started stuttering like mad.</p>
<p>	She disappeared with the final vote and his device binged:</p>
<p>	*Ashido was The Imposter. One Imposter remains.*</p>
<p>	Good riddance!</p>
<p>	Then he realized his delima. He was staring at four other assholes and one of them wanted to kill him. What's worse was they were all suspicious and he was the only one that they knew was safe. Uraraka and Iida bailed out together, leaving a concerned Asui and distant Todoroki. Then the half n’ half bastard met his eyes and gestured out. Bakugo nodded and followed him. He knew the killer would be fucking targeting him. He was the one that the killer would murder to pin on the other. They would kill him and blame Todoroki. At least, that was what he expected to happen. Instead Todoroki led him straight to cameras and frowned. It was suspicious, but not as much so as what was going on at the cameras. </p>
<p>	Uraraka and Asui were basically circling Iida, just out of sight to each other. Todoroki pointed at Iida, who seemed to have noticed and looked startled. Before they could comment on it, the reactors went off. One just north of them, and the other east. They nodded to each other and went straight to it. Bakugo watched his back as Todoroki waited for another person to hit it. Eventually it went through but only just before another loud alarm. The two barely had a chance to make eye contact before they were forced back into a room with Uraraka and Asui. Who were both pointing at each other screaming. Todoroki and Bakugo glanced between each other before turning back to the girls.</p>
<p>	“It’s a fucking shame they killed Iida and not eachother.”</p>
<p>	“I agree. It would have made this a lot easier.”</p>
<p>	“If we fuck this up its over.”</p>
<p>	“Not necessarily, we will have another chance to vote.”</p>
<p>	“Not if the imposter sabotages something!”</p>
<p>	Todoroki nodded in understanding before turning to the (both now silent) girls, “which one was it.”</p>
<p>	“TSUYU!” Uraraka shrieked.</p>
<p>	“It was Ochako! I was doing the switch with I’m assuming you guys and when I turned around Iida’s body was there! She tried to frame me!”</p>
<p>	“WHAT! Iida was doing it and YOU killed him as soon as he finished! I didn’t go anywhere!”</p>
<p>	“If that's true Tsuyu, then how do you know for sure that it wasn’t Bakugo or I who killed Iida. It only takes one to do the scan.”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo has been cleared and Ochako was right there!”</p>
<p>	“She could have ran off.”</p>
<p>	“She’s literally blaming Frog for killing in front of her, dumbass!” Bakugo snapped.</p>
<p>	Then something hit Bakugo in the face, “wait.. IcyHot. What was the task.”</p>
<p>	He gave the blonde a curious expression before answering, “It was a hand scan.”</p>
<p>	“It’s FROG!”</p>
<p>	“WHAT!?” they all shouted confused.</p>
<p>	“She said she did a SWITCH, It’s a HAND SCAN!”</p>
<p>	“I-” Asui faltered before hanging her head.</p>
<p>	“HAH! YOU KILLED KIRISHIMA, YOU ASSHOLE!”</p>
<p>	He maliciously hit the lime button and gloriously watched the other two follow suit. In the end even Asui voted herself. They were transported back into the capsule as before and he was jumped by half the team excitedly.</p>
<p>	Kaminari laughed loudly, “holy shit, Bakugo! That was great!”</p>
<p>	“Yea man, way to revenge me!” Kirishima beamed.</p>
<p>	The noise was two loud again until their bracelets buzzed, “one more game. If you entertain me as much as the first two rounds then you’ll wake up safe in your beds.”</p>
<p>	“I.. have to agree with Kaminari,” Uraraka smiled after a long pause, “this is kind of messed up, but it is fun!”</p>
<p>	“Yusss girl!” Ashido grinned widely before hugging Sero next to her, “I’m sorry, Hanta!”</p>
<p>	“Whatever..” he rolled his eyes and smiled softly.</p>
<p>	“Yea, that was pretty messed up Mina,” Kaminari frowned, “whining ‘he is our best friend!’ when you were the one to snuff him!”</p>
<p>	She whined louder, “I said I was sorry!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo rolled his eyes, “friends are nothing but fucking back stabbers!”</p>
<p>	“Your game starts in ten seconds. Ten.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima slammed his gloved fists together, “bring it on!”</p>
<p>	“Seven.”</p>
<p>	Deku caught his piercing stare and smiled softly.</p>
<p>	“Five.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, I’m actually excited!” Ashido beamed.</p>
<p>	“Two.”</p>
<p>	He gave Kirishima a challenging look just as he was transported to the drop zone. Bakugo looked at his device and felt his heart drop. It didn’t look the same.. No.. it was all wrong. There were sabotage buttons, a fake taskbar, and in the corner of the device..</p>
<p>	Hell yes! At least it was Kaminari!</p>
<p>	He glanced around quickly and noticed it was just Kirishima standing there giving him a confused stare. Fuck, he was too obvious. They were outside near a strange looking warehouse and were alone. Bakugo gestured for them to leave, but Kirishima looked almost hesitant to follow. He beckoned him a little bit more aggressively, and only then did the redhead follow him. He would have to play the long game with this one. Kaminari was known for running off on his own and he knew the maps better than anyone. He could easily kill probably the whole group without an ounce of suspicion. Which turned out to be completely true.</p>
<p>He was faking task after task, and allowed Kirishima to lead him around. His finger lingered over the lights out button right when there was a group of two with them in Reactor. It would be so easy to kill and blame the other two assholes. Then Kaminari hit the button himself and he watched the yellow man vent into the room and rush up to stab Uraraka. Driven by forces he wasn’t sure he even had, Bakugo lunged forward and shot Asui too. Kirishima was running around like a chicken with its head cut off in the dark just outside of the room. Only Bakugo could see it, so he pushed Kirishima out of the area entirely and into the decontamination room. </p>
<p>Kirishima reached for his hand in the dark, and Bakugo allowed him to hold it as he led him toward Electric to fix the lights. They walked in at the same time as Kaminari and Deku. The idiot obviously cut corners and vented out of decontamination while he had to ride it out with Kirishima. Lucky bastard. Bakugo had just flipped on the lights and glanced around the room until his eyes fell on the startled Deku. He was staring outside the room suspiciously and chased after someone who just left. Then the alarm went off and everything was once more in chaos. He furrowed his brow as Kirishima stared at Ashido.</p>
<p>She was the one who held the microphone and gaped at the rest of them, “so like.. I just walked in Reactor and found a double kill! It was Uraraka and Tsuyu!”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a self report Mina…” Kaminari frowned, “Kiri, Baku, Deku, and I were in Electric fixing the lights.”</p>
<p>Deku glanced unsure between them, “well.. I can say this. I swore I saw someone enter the room and then dip out just as the lights came back on. They must have vented and ran to avoid being caught!”</p>
<p>“I know how it looks, but It’s not me! I just came out of decomp with Sero and I ran into the bodies!”</p>
<p>Sero frowned at her, “I lost her in the dark, but she did go left. What are the chances the other killer was there waiting?”</p>
<p>Bakugo bristled, “you’re assuming that we don’t think it’s you too! You both vented, killed, and Pinky reported to play innocent!”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Deku shouted, “Shoto is dead!”</p>
<p>They all glanced around to notice the missing white space suit. Then Iida stepped forward, “I found Todoroki in storage near Cafeteria, but Ashido reported the bodies before I could.”</p>
<p>“Thats… EXTREMELY suspicious,” Ashido bristled, glad the blame was off her.</p>
<p>Bakugo glanced around the room frowning, not sure who to blame. Ashido was the prime meat, but now Iida would probably be easier to blame. Then there was Kirishima. Who KNEW they were there and still hadn’t ratted him out. Kaminari would be safe, but he could easily be thrown under the bus. The redhead fidgeted and Deku immediately noticed it. He quieted the rest of his screaming classmates and pointed at Kirishima pointedly.</p>
<p>“You’ve been pretty quiet, Kirishima. Where were you guys before the lights went out?”</p>
<p>Kirishima bit the inside of his cheek harshly, thinking rapidly. It was pretty obvious that either two people vented or Bakugo was one of the killers. In fact, he was pretty sure Bakugo was one. His elated expression when he saw the device was all Kirishima really needed to figure it out. He had had a half mind to report the blonde, but he had a hard time bringing himself to really do it. Bakugo would not hurt him, he knew he wouldn’t. At the same time, Bakugo was doing the same thing he did to him. It was only payback right? One thing was for sure, Bakugo would probably kill himself before blaming him. He was just manly like that.</p>
<p>“Uh, we WERE west. We were in decomp but didn’t pass Ashido or Sero.. How did they get up there?”</p>
<p>There was more arguing and Bakugo let out a silent breath of relief before turning to Iida, “I think we should vote for Glasses. It’s either Pinky, Soy Sauce, Shithair, or me. That's too many to pick from! Whereas HE was the only one around IcyHot!”</p>
<p>There was mass agreement and Iida dipped his head in agreement, “I know it is not me, but I could understand why you would believe that. Especially since I myself didn’t see anyone around the area.”</p>
<p>With seven votes Iida and one skip, they all watched the dark blue figure fall from the sky on the device:</p>
<p>*Iida was Not The Imposter. Two Imposters remain.*</p>
<p>Well hell. This was getting too easy, but.. Why would Kirishima NOT sell him out? Kaminari kind of fucked him over. With four alive he could have argued that it was one of the girls, but the idiot made that impossible. When Kirishima found out where the bodies were, he should have immediately known it was Bakugo. So why did he spare him? It was ridiculous to think about but then again, he spared Kirishima too when he should have been suspicious in the past. Maybe blind trust in your friends was a stupid feckle thing. Bakugo stuck to Kirishima like glue and once again let Kaminari take the lead. Several minutes later they were pulled back into discussion, and Ashido and Sero were arguing with each other.</p>
<p>“It was Hanta!”</p>
<p>“No, it has to be Mina! She was the one who reported the bodies last round and I just found her stalking Deku!”</p>
<p>“Wait, what!?” Deku glanced between them horrified.</p>
<p>“Because I think it's him! That was until you started chasing me!”</p>
<p>Bakugo noticed the small smirk playing at the edge of Kaminari’s mouth. So instead of killing, he was letting them sweat it out and blame each other. Sero shouted back, “that's what an Imposter would say!”</p>
<p>Deku frowned, “I agree on at least Ashido. Her backstory was pretty flimsy and Kirishima said he didn’t see either of you go up there. What if this is just a grand scheme to pull attention off each other?”</p>
<p>“That would be stupid,” Kaminari shook his head, “because we would for sure vote one of them, and that wouldn’t be what the imposters would want so close to the end.”</p>
<p>“I went up decomp with Sero, but I came from Medbay! I met him there, he could have vented moments before!”</p>
<p>“Is that true?” Deku asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Yea I was already there but-”</p>
<p>“It’s Deku and Sero!” Ashido screeched.</p>
<p>“Why do you keep thinking it's me!”</p>
<p>“Because you keep blaming me! Where were you when Todoroki died, where did YOU come from!”</p>
<p>“I came from-”</p>
<p>Kaminari popped in, “he came from the right.. WAIT!”</p>
<p>“Holy shit!” Kirishima breathed out before staring at the stuttering green mop of a space suit.</p>
<p>“A-HA! I’m telling you it's Deku! Kill him and then Sero!”</p>
<p>“I still think it’s you!” Deku fought back, “and if it was me how did I do the double kill!?”</p>
<p>“There's no telling how long those bodies were there!” she argued back, “Iida must have missed you or- or you vented!”</p>
<p>“So are we voting the shitty nerd then,” Bakugo grunted.</p>
<p>Deku stuttered worse, “no- come on you know it wasn’t me, Kacchan! We were in Electric together!” </p>
<p>Kirishima gave him a curious expression but Bakugo ignored it and hit the green button, “hasta la vista, Deku!”</p>
<p>Ashido hit the button immediately but Kirishima and Sero faltered. He looked at Kirishima unsure before saying, “well.. He was missing most of the game. He is the only one we can’t trace!”</p>
<p>Kirishima nodded and hit it. He had a confident look on his face like he did the right thing. No doubt thinking he caught the other imposter. Maybe he hoped that the other idiots would figure out it was Bakugo and vote him out himself? Then Sero hit it just as Deku tried to argue his case again and the green man disappeared. Bakugo watched the little green dude fall from the sky and say:</p>
<p>*Deku was Not The Imposter. Two Imposters remain.*</p>
<p>The horrified expressions on his classmates' faces, and particularly Kirishima’s was funny as hell. Bakugo gave a hateful glare at both Ashido and Sero and pulled Kirishima closer to him. His plan was originally to take Kaminari with them and bail. Then he could wait long enough to drive the other two nuts before hitting the button. Bakugo would then, and only then, accuse the others again. Funny that no one died right? Because if one of them killed the other they would immediately be blamed. There were too many flaws in the plan. If he was alone then it might have worked, but not since there were two killers left. So instead he nodded at Kaminari behind their backs and followed the group to their next task. </p>
<p>Ashido gave Sero a suspicious glare before starting her task, and he watched silently as Kaminari developed the wickedest smile on his face. Kirishima glanced at his dumbass friend last minute and silently yelped. Bakugo pushed the redhead behind him and pulled out his gun. Just as the black and pink pair turned to face them, both blondes went for the kill. The room disappeared and he was back into the capsule. He glanced down at his beeping device and smirked victoriously. It read:</p>
<p>*VICTORY: BAKUGO AND KAMINARI!*</p>
<p>There was a mixture of groans and Kaminari laughed hysterically. It almost reminded him of Monoma, but he bit the bile back to instead look at the slightly annoyed eyes of the redhead. Then Kirishima caught him staring and smiled softly. He was no doubt disappointed he lost, but honestly? Bakugo was more confused as to why he wouldn’t report him. He didn’t even try to hint Bakugo was the imposter. Despite obviously knowing it! His friends of course pieced it all together and Uraraka pulled on Kirishima’s arm upset. He frowned at her, not exactly knowing how to deal with the situation.</p>
<p>“What was THAT Kirishima!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Deku asked, “Bakugo just fooled him.. Right?”</p>
<p>They all shook their heads at Deku and he flushed, “right?”</p>
<p>Kirishima stared at his feet embarrassed. All too familiar with the piercing red eyes digging into his back. Or rather, oxygen tank, “why didn’t you tell them Shithair!”</p>
<p>“I just- well.. I wasn’t exactly sure it was you? I didn’t want to vote you out for nothing man!”</p>
<p>“Bullshit. You KNEW it was me!”</p>
<p>Todoroki cleared his throat, “Kaminari deserves a medal. No one even suspected or questioned him. Even when he killed me just a room over from all of you.”</p>
<p>“So… so your body was there for awhile!?” Mina shrilled.</p>
<p>“Yes. You killed Izuku and Iida for nothing.”</p>
<p>Kaminari laughed hysterically again, “Bakugo is great too! Even with Kirishima tagging him everywhere he still kept his cool and did that double kill! They both are great at this!”</p>
<p>	“I can’t believe this man,” Sero groaned loudly, “sorry I blamed you Mina.”</p>
<p>	“Samesies! Damn we were fooled.. I thought since Midoriya was alive that Bakugo was safe!”</p>
<p>	“Ha!” Kaminari laughed, “that's EXACTLY why I didn’t kill him despite having the chance a thousand times! You guys are too predictable!”</p>
<p>	“Dumbasses,” Bakugo shook his head, “for once Drooly is the smart one!”</p>
<p>	The cackling resumed on their devices, “honestly I want to keep Red and Orange. They are too much fun to watch!”</p>
<p>They all froze and stared at their arms terrified. Bakugo bristled, “fuck that!”</p>
<p>“But we're are out of time. You all did well, much better than the other half of your class.”</p>
<p>	“Wait!” Deku cried, “they’re okay right!?”</p>
<p>	The voice started laughing harder and before they knew it the room went pitch black. He lunged for Kirishima but ended up falling hard on the ground. His mind was swimming and in extreme pain. Then he heard a cry not too far away and heard his name be called in the dark. Katsuki slowly pushed himself off the ground and realized he was back. This was his dorms floor, and he wasn’t in a stupid ass space suit anymore. There was more pounding next door and he heard a door slam open. Loud footfalls echoed in the hallway before his own door nearly folded in on itself.</p>
<p>	“Bakugo!” The voice cried frantically, “BAKUGO!”</p>
<p>	“Dammit,” he groaned as he sat up. Bakugo glared at the door before forcing himself to answer it. He barely unlocked it before it flew open and he was attacked by a flash of red. Fully dropping him on his ass and knocking the breath out of him.</p>
<p>	“You’re okay,” the voice mumbled against him, pinning him to the ground in a shuddering hug.</p>
<p>	“For fucks sake, Shithair!”</p>
<p>	“Dude that was so fucked up!”</p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this, we need to find the asshole who put us under!”</p>
<p>His door slammed in again to reveal a panting Deku. He caught sight of the pair of them and sighed in relief, “I was afraid he did something to you two after he commented on keeping you-”</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of my room, Deku!”</p>
<p>Then Shoji pushed himself in the doorway, his face was sweaty, “you’re not going to believe the crazy dream I just had-”</p>
<p>Then he saw Kirishima clutching onto the blonde and paused, “it.. was a dream.. Right?”</p>
<p>Deku frowned at the redhead before pulling Shoji away, “come on, we need to find the teachers and check on the others!”</p>
<p>Shoji’s face lost all color as he took after him, “lead the way!”</p>
<p>“Dammit Deku!” Bakugo screeched after him but couldn’t move due to the crushing force of Kirishima holding him, “you need to get off me so I can kick someones ass!”</p>
<p>The grip tightened, “I’m so sorry Bakugo! I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>“ABOUT WHAT!?”</p>
<p>“I- the first game!”</p>
<p>“You shithead, is THAT why you didn’t report me the third game!?”</p>
<p>“No,” he blubbered in his shoulder, “I just.. I thought we were a team?”</p>
<p>“Idiot, we were on opposite sides!”</p>
<p>“Yea but you were protecting me!”</p>
<p>“Not really,” he grunted, finally hugging the idiot back, “but I did come fucking unhinged when you were killed.”</p>
<p>“I followed you around the whole game in ghost form you know..”</p>
<p>“Damn are you fucking obsessed with me or something?”</p>
<p>Kirishima pulled back offended, “what the hell man.”</p>
<p>Bakugo immediately yanked him back into his chest, “that fucking came out wrong..”</p>
<p>“Yea, you sounded like a massive asshole!”</p>
<p>	“Fuck. I meant WHY.”</p>
<p>	“I dunno. I finished my tasks and.. I wanted to support you?”</p>
<p>	“What kind of sappy ass shit is that!”</p>
<p>	“The kind that keeps you hugging me?”</p>
<p>	Bakugo immediately tried to push away but Kirishima latched onto him like a leech, “noo, don’t go!”</p>
<p>	“What kind of hero ARE you! We were just fucked over by a villain and you rather sit here on my floor crying on me!”</p>
<p>	“You’re right,” he breathed out heavily before releasing the blonde. He jumped off almost instantaneously with a fire in his eyes that Bakugo didn’t understand at all, “let’s find and beat the hell out of this villain!”</p>
<p>	“That's more like it,” he snorted amused before jumping up after him. </p>
<p>They both tore out of the room side by side to find the others and help the teachers chase down the villain. A villain that wasn’t a fucking villian at all. Kneeling in front of Bakugo was a nerdy kid with a terrified expression. Aizawa was beside the boy frowning, and the entirety of class 3A and B were gathered around shocked. Deku started mumbling a hundred miles per hour and Monoma pushed through the crowd pissed. Kendo and Tetsu tried to pull him back, but he barely managed to escape their hands.</p>
<p>“Are you KIDDING me! This nerdy little brat was the one jerking us around all night!?”</p>
<p>	The boy glanced up at the voice and narrowed his eyes, “yellow from Class 3B.1”</p>
<p>	Kendo frowned at him and stepped in front of him, “you’re a little perv sneaking into a sleeping girls room! You should be ashamed of yourself!”</p>
<p>	“Orange from Class 3B.2, are your nightgowns always that showy?”</p>
<p>	Kendo shrieked and went to slap him but Tetsu stormed him first, slamming the fragile brats body into the ground, “SAY THAT AGAIN, I’LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL!”</p>
<p>	The boy shook under his grip, “white from Class 3B.2. Just as aggressive in real life as in the game.”</p>
<p>	Aizawa laid a threatening hand on the knockoff Shithair’s shoulder. Tetsu dropped him with a dramatic thud and left to comfort the girl. Aizawa gripped the boy by the back of his neck, “introduce yourself.”</p>
<p>	The still cackling voice answered, “my name is Apuri Aizawa, but I’m known on social media as App-arater! It was also just a harmless prank?”</p>
<p>	“Are you fucking with us!” Bakugo shouted at his teacher.</p>
<p>	Aizawa frowned at them, “unfortunately not. My delusionary cousin dropped the brat off for me to watch and he apparently took a particular interest in the hero course while watching you in training.”</p>
<p>	It became chaotic as all forty hero students rushed forward to start yelling at once. The boy smirked at them all until his eyes fell on Bakugo and Kirishima, “OH! Orange and Red from 3A.1! You were my favorites! That and lime from 3B.1!”</p>
<p>	Kamakiri pushed through the crowd, knowing exactly who the brat was talking about, “let me teach him a lesson, Eraserhead. He’ll think twice about fucking with us after I get done filaying him!”</p>
<p>	“Calm down Beyblade,” their teacher rolled his eyes, “he will be punished properly. First, apologize.”</p>
<p>	“But- It was all just in fun, none of them were hurt!”</p>
<p>	“Apologize!” Aizawa snapped, his eyes shining red in irritation. </p>
<p>	The boy yelped and turned at the frowning hero prospects. Over half of them had crossed their arms, and the other portion looked ready to beat him within a inch of his life, “I’m.. sorry. It was just in good fun.. I thought you guys liked it!”</p>
<p>	“You’re supposed to ASK before using your quirk on people!” Ashido shrilled.</p>
<p>	Uraraka added, “you also snuck in our rooms! That’s SO wrong!”</p>
<p>	“I didn’t do anything to you!” the boy countered, “I lied about hitting you, that was just a side effect of being pulled in!”</p>
<p>	“He’s quite strong for a kid,” Deku commented offhandedly, thinking about the whole situation, “being able to hold forty people that are in two different buildings? That's impressive.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo rounded on him and screamed, “stop nerding out dumbass!”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo is right,” Sero added, “Aizawa this was messed up!”</p>
<p>	“I’m more than aware but there's nothing I can do about it now. Or would you like me to incriminate a ten year old?”</p>
<p>	Some looked like that was a hell yes, others sighed in annoyance, others paced, and a few actually smiled. Deku stepped forward and tilted his head at the kid, “I guess no harm no foul. Some people seemed to enjoy it once they looked past the fact we were trapped there by a villain. However, what you did was wrong and none of us will condone it!”</p>
<p>	The kid dipped his head ashamed, “yea.. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>	“Tch,” Bakugo snorted before storming off back to his dorms. </p>
<p>	What absolute bullshit. He scratched the back of his head tiredly with one hand before yawning. He could admit it was fun, but the brat should have fucking asked. They were hero prospects, they took shit like that seriously. He could have been injured if Aizawa hadn’t got there first. Dumb kid. He waited on the couch for the rest of his class to return. The other nineteen.. Not thirty nine.. What the FUCK! Bakugo watched wide eyed as the entire class B filed into his dormitory. Some still looked irritated whereas the others were excited. He found familiar red hair in the mix and frowned at him. Kirishima instantly trotted over to him, smiling ear to ear.</p>
<p>	“Okay dude, you just missed out on the coolest thing ever!”</p>
<p>	Kaminari jumped on the redhead’s back and laughed, “Deku distracted Aizawa and we asked the kid to send us back!”</p>
<p>	“WHAT!?” Bakugo screeched.</p>
<p>	“Yes!” Kirishima goofily smiled, “Aizawa took off with him to punish him, but he says he is totally going to sneak back here! Class B is spending the night so the kid doesn’t have to strain his quirk like before.”</p>
<p>	“Why the HELL would you want to go BACK!”</p>
<p>	Kaminari’s eyes twinkled, “because now we know it's safe and we get to play with class B!”</p>
<p>	“I was against it at first after his comment about Kendo but..” a rough voice answered. Bakugo looked up to see Tetsutetsu smile at him, “we’re all going to be together and he is only ten..”</p>
<p>	“Dude, before you go all Bakugo on us,” Kaminari laughed, “this kid is going to go FAR. Look him up on V-tube! He is trending, this kid is nearly famous! We have the chance to sample the future of gaming!”</p>
<p>	“Come on Bakugo-” Kirishima whined.</p>
<p>	“Should I mention that even Kamakiri and Monoma are playing?” Tetsu added with a smirk.</p>
<p>	“We can kill MONOMA, Bakubro!” Kaminari laughed harshly.</p>
<p>	“Tch, whatever. But I better be in his lobby and NOT in Deku’s!”</p>
<p>	“YUS!” They all three jumped around like school girls and returned to the masses of people. </p>
<p>	Then Uraraka floated herself on top of a bar and whistled loudly. Everyone fell silent and looked at her, “alright guys! We’re all pairing up in our rooms! There’s seven girls to our six, and Momo offered to take two! Which means one guy gets lucky and doesn’t have to share!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo screamed loudly before anyone even had the chance, “FUCKING ME. FUCK OFF IF YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING TO CHALLENGE ME!”</p>
<p>	“Wait!” Kirishima’s face fell, “that means someone has to bunk with Monoma!”</p>
<p>	“How inconvenient for you,” the blonde snarled from next to Kendo. </p>
<p>	Kendo rolled her eyes but it was Iida who stepped forward, “I will be glad to bunk with Monoma.”</p>
<p>	“Good for you Glasses,” Bakugo nodded, impressed.</p>
<p>	Tetsu pulled over a brown haired boy with wide eyes, “I’m obviously bunking with Kiri, but I thought you two might get along?”</p>
<p>	Kaminari fist bumped Tsuburaba and the two started chatting. Soon everyone was matched up but Aoyama. The french boy glanced around curiously for his partner but to no avail. Bakugo glanced around as well and sure enough everyone was paired up and heading to their rooms to make pallets. Curiously he counted them off in his head as they disappeared, taking a mental note:</p>
<p>Todoroki-Awase (fair)<br/>Yaoyorozu-Shiozaki and Tokage (stuck up squad?)<br/>Sero-Honenuki (Big teeth?)<br/>Uraraka-Kendo (again fair)<br/>Iida-Monoma (stick up ass crew)<br/>Midoriya-Shoda (both fucking nerds)<br/>Koda-Bondo (self explanatory really)<br/>Kaminari-Tsuburaba (no fucking clue)<br/>Jiro-Kodai (quiet?)<br/>Ojiro-Rin (both fighters)<br/>Ashido-Tsunotori (same dumbass energy)<br/>Hagakure-Yanagi (Wth, Ghost girl and Invisible?)<br/>Sato-Shishida (both fucking brutes)<br/>Shinso-Kaibara (thank fuck Mineta is gone. He would have tried to take a girl)<br/>Tokoyami-Kuroiro (darkness freaks)<br/>Asui-Komori (no idea)<br/>Shoji-Fukidashi (last resort?)</p>
<p>	Wait.. where the fuck was the blade dude that threatened to kill that kid? Bakugo glanced around but the lime green hair was simply missing. Everyone was gone out of the room and Aoyama was leaving disappointed at not getting a new victim to sample his awful fucking cheese. That only left him, Kirishima, and knock off Kirishima. He yawned loudly and stretched, catching the redhead’s amused smile. He rolled his eyes and started heading to the elevator. Grateful he didn’t have to share his space with any fucking asshole. It was bad enough he was forced to play this stupid ass game again. That was until not-Kirishima spoke.</p>
<p>	“Kamakiri? Why are you still down here?”</p>
<p>	Bakugo froze as Kirishima asked, “did you not find a partner?”</p>
<p>	“Didn’t feel like socializing. Then everyone was matched up and leaving.”</p>
<p>	“Aoyama was free-” Kirishima tried.</p>
<p>	“Rather fucking sleep on the couch than suffer through that misery!”</p>
<p>	“Hey man, that's not nice!” Kiri bristled.</p>
<p>	He heard Tetsu comfort him, “he didn’t mean anything by it, Kamakiri just isn’t.. A very sociable or energetic person and your friend is.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima nodded in understanding, “I get that, Bakug- WAIT!”</p>
<p>	“FUCK.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo walked faster toward the elevator but he heard trampling feet that met the two fucking hard ass brutes were going to catch him before. Kirishima grabbed him around the waist and picked him up into the air. Bakugo immediately explodo-killed his face and struggled to escape. Then Tetsu’s metal ass was pulling him back too and he was losing his damn patience. He caught sight of the amused Kamakiri laying out on their couch indifferent to it all. Fuck all if they thought for a second that this shit was going down!</p>
<p>	“LET ME GO!”</p>
<p>	“Never!” they both chanted as they shoved him in front of the green haired bug.</p>
<p>	Bakugo glared at him, “It’s not my fucking fault the roach is too good for Frenchie!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima hit him on the back of the head, causing a barrage of explosions to escape his palms, “FUCK. Do that again and-”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo would LOVE to be your roomie!” Kirishima smirked.</p>
<p>	“I’ll fucking KILL YOU.”</p>
<p>	“Doubtful,” he replied, still smirking. </p>
<p>	“Fuck you all,” Bakugo pushed back against the literal two walls holding him in place, “this is BULLSHIT.”</p>
<p>	“Socializing will do you good,” Kirishima hummed before flashing his look-alike an amused look.</p>
<p>	“I agree with the gremlin. He is my rival, not my friend. I rather bunk with Tetsutetsu.”</p>
<p>	“Can’t exactly do that man,” Tetsu replied evenly.</p>
<p>	“You could!” Bakugo shrilled, “Shithair comes to my room and you assholes raid his! Or fucking better, you ALL THREE go to Shithair’s and leave me ALONE!”</p>
<p>	“That's an idea, buttttt no,” Kirishima laughed harshly.</p>
<p>	“Yea, Kiri and I have catching up to do! Bro to bro!”</p>
<p>	“Then you need a fucking love hotel not our dorm!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima turned red in anger, “BAKUGO!”</p>
<p>	He rolled his eyes before glaring at the green haired asshole who actually laughed at that, “no one goes in my fucking room.”</p>
<p>	“Besides me.. Denki.. Hanta.. Sometimes Mina..” Kirishima started naming off everyone.</p>
<p>	“SHUT UP!”</p>
<p>	“I changed my mind,” the bug smirked, stretching on the couch, “this couch isn’t that comfortable and I rather not let the brat mark my face.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima’s face drained of color, “speaking of the kid.. How did he even get in our rooms? We lock the doors at night!”</p>
<p>	“From my understanding he stole Aizawa’s master keys. We’ll have to leave the doors unlocked this time,” Tetsu answered immediately.</p>
<p>	“Ight cool! Let’s go then, I’m already dead on my feet.”</p>
<p>	As soon as they let go of Bakugo he blew Kirishima’s face up with a massive explosion. When he withdrew back the redhead looked pissed, barely able to harden in time, “you guys go up, we’re both on the fourth floor and the doors are unlocked.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo rounded on the assholes, “touch my room and I’ll fucking KILL you!”</p>
<p>	They both threw their arms in the air as a mock goodbye, which just pissed him off worse. Once they were out of sight Kirishima lost it, “you’re a fucking idiot!”</p>
<p>	“Fuck off!” </p>
<p>	“You need to! How selfish can you be to leave the guy sleeping down here alone! Much less, what you said about Tetsu and I was uncalled for!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo rolled his eyes again, “stop sucking dick and open your eyes then! How many fucking times do I have to say no! Why do all of you assholes walk all over me!? Pressure me to play this stupid ass game again, and forcing that cockroach in my room! This fucking night keeps getting worse!”</p>
<p>	“So you take it out on me!?”</p>
<p>	“IT’S YOUR DAMN FAULT!”</p>
<p>	He made a detestful sound in the back of his throat before glaring at the blonde, “it won’t kill you to let him sleep in your room, you don’t even have to talk to him! I also never get to hang out with Tetsu! Why does that piss you off so much!?”</p>
<p>	“I-” Bakugo faltered over himself before snapping, “I don’t give a fuck what you do! So stop sticking your damn nose in my business!”</p>
<p>	He turned on his heel and stormed off. Bakugo could hear Kirishima right behind him, but neither said anything to each other until they stepped off onto their floor. He felt the idiots hand on his shoulder and puffed out annoyed, “whatever. I’ll fucking let him sleep in there. Just another dumbass thing I’ve done for you.”</p>
<p>	Then he shrugged out of the grip and sulked off to his door. Low and behold, the dumbass was already in there. Except he was smirking at the wall that separates his room from Kirishimas. Bakugo glared at him, “what the fuck are you doing.”</p>
<p>	“I was thinking about that joke you made downstairs,” he answered, still smirking. </p>
<p>	“They’re up to something. Or else Tetsu wouldn’t have shoved me off on you. For both of our sakes, that was incredibly stupid of them. I want to know what they’re talking about.”</p>
<p>	“What the fuck are you going to do? Turn into a fly and spy on them!?”</p>
<p>	“As clever as that was,” he hissed, “well.. That was actually EXACTLY what I was thinking.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo crossed his arms, “go on.”</p>
<p>	“My quirk can easily cut a hole through the wall but it has to be in a place they wouldn’t see. I’ve never been in his room so I don’t know where to stab-”</p>
<p>	“Right fucking here,” Bakugo answered before crossing the room and pointing at a section just above his bed, “this is where his desk is.”</p>
<p>	“Before I do it..”</p>
<p>	“Yea I’m fucking down. I’m pissed off at that asshole and they’re acting suspicious as hell.”</p>
<p>	Kamakiri curtly nodded and easily sliced through the wall. Then he kneeled down to glance through it before whispering, “I’m through. Now we need some kind of mic or something.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo rolled his eyes and dug into his desk until he pulled out exactly that. Kamakiri gave him a strange look so the blonde snorted, “Sparky tried to record me as a prank and never came back… I threatened to explode his dick.”</p>
<p>	He grinned maliciously at the bug, causing him to laugh as he shoved it through the wall. Bakugo connected the cord to his laptop and set it on his bed. Both of them jumped up smirking at each other as the voices stabilized and projected into the room. There was background noise of Kirishima’s computer breathing, but their voices were still clear enough to make out.</p>
<p>	“So is Bakugo still pissy at you?”</p>
<p>	Kirishima sighed loudly, “of course! I swear it’s a never ending struggle..”</p>
<p>	“Are you sure they’re going to be alright man? Kamakiri can be kind of a.. instigator.”</p>
<p>	“Well If we hear a bunch of explosions we’ll know!”</p>
<p>	“I mean, he could easily stab Bakugo before he had the cha-”</p>
<p>	“Give him more credit than that dude, Bakugo is badass!”</p>
<p>	“Uhuh, I’m aware of how you feel about him. Speaking of feelings, what the hell was that love hotel joke?”</p>
<p>	“Uh, well..”</p>
<p>	“You haven’t told him yet!?”</p>
<p>	Bakugo’s face froze and he noticed the bug staring at him curiously as Kirishima nervously answered, “you know how he is.. How am I supposed to do that?”</p>
<p>	“You were with him in the game, how did that go?”</p>
<p>	Bakugo turned to the idiot and whispered, “why the fuck are they talking about ME?”</p>
<p>	He whispered back, “I guess my hunch was right.”</p>
<p>	They listened to Kirishima tell him everything, even after when they woke up. Bakugo fought his cheeks flushing from embarrassment as Kirishima energetically told his copy about tackling him to the ground in a hug. Not able to handle it anymore, Bakugo slid off the bed and paced the room, pissed. Kamakiri followed his movements curiously until he settled on something.</p>
<p>	“I think Kirishima likes you.”</p>
<p>	“Of course he fucking does, we’re friends!”</p>
<p>	“Don’t be stupid.”</p>
<p>	“Hah!?”</p>
<p>	Kamakiri lowered his voice again, “I meant romantically.”</p>
<p>	His face froze and what color was there faded, “..what.”</p>
<p>	“Listen to this.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo walked back to hear Testu laugh warmly, “and he just let you!?”</p>
<p>	“Well first he tried to shove me off but he eventually gave up and returned it man!”</p>
<p>	“Are you sure he just knows he is fighting against a wall?”</p>
<p>	“Nah, man. Just now in the hall he said ‘just another dumbass thing I’ve done for you.’ What else does that mean?”</p>
<p>	“A lot actually,” Tetsu leveled with him, “Dude you’re never going to know until you just tell him! He could just be doing it because it makes you happy and you're probably his like.. Only friend.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima’s voice turned cold, “Bakugo has a lot of friends! I’m not his only one-”</p>
<p>	“You’re the only one I’ve ever seen with him. Yea I’m sure he low key accepts all of your class, but you’re his BEST friend.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo shook in anger until Kamakiri added, “seems like he likes you, probably for a while.”</p>
<p>	“He didn’t say that!”</p>
<p>	“He probably won’t either. Not if Tetsu already knows like it seems.”</p>
<p>	“Pull that out, I’m done spying on him like a coward. Besides, I’m fucking tired.”</p>
<p>	“I’d only count on a few hours of sleep before the brat shows up,” he nodded before sliding off Bakugo’s bed.</p>
<p>	Bakugo refused to say anything more as he put his laptop away and stuffed the hole with a tissue. Meanwhile Kamakiri rolled out Bakugo’s spare mat and made a pallet of blankets and pillows on the ground before laying down himself. He didn’t know how long he was asleep, but he was all too aware when his mind was ripped from his body and shoved back into the game. He blinked hard several times before the room came into focus. This time he wasn’t strapped to the chair and the lights were already on. He slid off them and glanced around. A neon green figure next to him turned to face him, and he was looking into two slanted white eyes. He barely could make out the pinchers and bright hair. </p>
<p>The helmets covered almost everything. You had to be looking almost directly at someone to see inside them. Bakugo scoffed and replied, “of course I’m fucking stuck with you.”</p>
<p>Kamakiri glanced around the vacant room, “he must have started with us. What are you going to do about Kirishima.”</p>
<p>“What about him.”</p>
<p>“You’re just going to ignore what we heard!?”</p>
<p>“You want me to admit we were spying!? Hell no! If he has something to tell me he needs to be a man and tell me!”</p>
<p>	Kamakiri nodded, “That's fair.. But how do you feel about it?”</p>
<p>	“None of your fucking business,” Bakugo snorted before walking to the middle of the room to get away from him. </p>
<p>He watched as the room filled up with people. First a dark blue one that he identified as Awase, then the white of Todoroki. Great they were coming in fucking pairs? At least it seemed that way until he got the girl who took off with Jiro. She was purple and he was pretty sure her name was Kodai. She started a conversation with Kamakiri, and he annoyingly looked away until more people arrived. He watched with a grin when a brown Sato showed up. He glanced around unsure before trotting up to Bakugo smiling. He nodded curtly but his attention was torn away when two more showed up.</p>
<p>Sliding off the chair was a black Sero and a yellow Monoma. Monoma frowned at the class A member next to him and walked over to Kamakiri. Sero glared at his back before energetically trotting up to Sato and him. He waited until Todoroki joined them before smirking, “time to kill Monoma guys!”</p>
<p>“What if he isn’t the imposter.”</p>
<p>“Don’t care,” Sero smirked.</p>
<p>“I’m fucking down.”</p>
<p>Sato shook his head, “come on guys. He is here to play, not to beat u-”</p>
<p>“Ready to kick class A’s asses into the ground where they belong!?” Momoma shrieked, staring at them unhinged.</p>
<p>“Hell no. Let’s kill him.”</p>
<p>“First round, at least once!” Sero begged.</p>
<p>Sato frowned at the crazy maniacal laughing coming from him and sighed, “just once.”</p>
<p>“IcyHot?”</p>
<p>“I am onboard. Who else is-”</p>
<p>Todoroki fell silent as one of the remaining members popped in. An empty Cyan spacesuit came trotting up to them and Todoroki nodded curtly at it, “Hagakure.”</p>
<p>“Hi guys!”</p>
<p>Then a red space suit appeared and Bakugo’s heart caught momentarily until he realized it was just Yaoyorozu. Hagakure shrieked and hugged her tightly. So it was six versus four huh. Bakugo smirked as he glared at the frowning Monoma, “what was that shit face!? Class B versus A!? What a joke!”</p>
<p>“Now Bakugo,” Yaoyorozu leveled, “this isn’t about class rivalries, there is no class pride in this game!”</p>
<p>“She’s right,” Kodai nodded, “everyone is on their own here.”</p>
<p>Monoma sneered, “but we won’t trust you guys just as much as you won't trust us. So it’s basically a rivalry, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“No,” came the cackling from their wrists, “sorry it took so long guys, I barely escaped from Mr. Depresso. He needs an espresso or something.”</p>
<p>When no one laughed at his bad pun, he went on, “the game starts in ten. No creepiness this time guys, and the girls are right. It’s imposter vs. crewmates, not A vs. B. Don’t trust ANYONE.”</p>
<p>	He didn’t bother to count down from ten this time. Kid was probably exhausted. Bakugo glanced between them and smirked, “so first death we all vote Monoma. Then you are all on your own!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo moved away from them but Todoroki followed, “I thought we could pair up like you did with Kirishima.”</p>
<p>	“Why me. Wouldn’t Ponytail be more your speed..”</p>
<p>	“I know how you play, and Hagakure is already teamed up with her.”</p>
<p>	“Whatever, just don’t get in my fucking way.”</p>
<p>	Todoroki nodded just as a blinding white light cut off their vision and they woke up at the purple ground map. Bakugo looked at his device and shook his head at Todoroki before they headed left toward Electrical. He had a couple tasks in O2 and it was the quickest way. Todoroki followed behind him quietly, not that he was able to speak anyways. The boy never lifted the mute button from them.</p>
<p>	He had only finished one task before the alarm went off. Then he was standing around a table with only eight. An evil grin crossed his face as he noticed yellow was one of the living. Unfortunately, Sato was one of the killed as well as Kodai. Whatever, he was still as good as dead. They discussed the deaths for a while, but they had no clue who it could be. All of their stories checked out and a few were backed up by the others who followed them. So they all agreed on skipping, at least, class B did. Bakugo watched all of class B hit their skip buttons before nodding curtly at his friends. They all nodded back and hit the yellow button. </p>
<p>	Monomas face slid from a smirk to a frown as he double took at his device. Horrified he glanced up to see all of Class A smirking at him back, “You little-”</p>
<p>	Then he was gone. Bakugo relished watching the little yellow dude fall into the lava. The other two Class B idiots were gaping at them as it read:</p>
<p>	*Monoma was The Imposter. One Imposter remains.*</p>
<p>	Well shit. That worked out.</p>
<p>	He watched Sero jump up and down in excitement before he hit the blonde on the back. He gave him another nod before Todoroki and he split off from the group. Kamakiri and Awase were still staring at each other stunned before they themselves detoured out of sight. They were in Specimen room and Bakugo was moving some junk into a case when he felt someone slam harshly on his shoulder. He pulled away from it just in time to see Hagakure run across the room fast. He frowned at her and almost moved to follow until he saw Sero right on her tail. He slid to a stop just in front of them gesturing with his hands before running on. </p>
<p>	Logging that for future reference he finished his task and the pair of them went the same way. After exiting the decom. They ran straight into a bleeding black body. Repulsed, Bakugo hit the alert on his device and was pulled once more to the table of lies. They were all staring at him curiously, and a couple looked startled as they noticed who was missing. Hagakure wasn’t looking around crazily like the others, instead her suit was staring hard on Yaoyorozu. Which was really weird now that he thought about it. Why Ponytail?</p>
<p>	“IcyHot and I found Soy Sauce just outside of decom. near the table. Funnily enough, we watched both Horse Face and Invisible here run past us moments before.”</p>
<p>	“I-I know how it looks but it wasn’t me, we were running from Yaoyorozu!”</p>
<p>	“M-me!? I thought we were supposed to be a team!”</p>
<p>	“Then you faked a task and I got scared!”</p>
<p>	“Oh,” Todoroki breathed out.</p>
<p>	Awase and Kamakiri exchanged looks before the blue one piped in, “honestly we thought you were going to keep voting us out. It’s surprising to see you blaming each other.”</p>
<p>	Todoroki frowned at them beneath his helmet, “why would we do that? We only agreed to kick Monoma out.”</p>
<p>	“Actually, that makes sense.. But how did you know he was the Imposter?”</p>
<p>	“We didn’t.”</p>
<p>	“Ah…” then Awase just started laughing hysterically, “that's what he gets though! Poke the bear enough it’s going to bite back! As for Yaoyorozu- I’m pretty sure I watched the bar move when she did a task. It could be convenient timing but I’m not sure. Besides, you didn’t say that she passed you.”</p>
<p>	“I did not see Momo,” Todoroki nodded.</p>
<p>	“Which means, although I hate to put blame on us, it is either Kamakiri, Hagakure, or me.”</p>
<p>	“Fuck this name shit is annoying! I’m voting Cyan! She was the last with him!”</p>
<p>	“W-what! NO!? Bakugo, I’m sa-”</p>
<p>	Everyone hit her color immediately and she nearly cried, “come on guys-”</p>
<p>	She clicked the orange button and then horrifyingly watched how many times she was voted before disappearing. Bakugo watched her fall into the lava as it said:</p>
<p>	*Hagakure was Not The Imposter. One Imposter remains.*</p>
<p>	Well shit. </p>
<p>	Todoroki gestured toward Communications and he willingly followed. More time passed, way more than normal. He drug back Todoroki to vitals to see Awase staring at it blankly. He approached the screen to see Kamakiri dead. Immediately he rushed to the table and slammed the emergency meeting button. They were pulled back and Bakugo immediately turned on the two.</p>
<p>	“What the FUCK was that!”</p>
<p>	“What do you mean, Bakugo? What happened!”</p>
<p>	“Oh shut up Ponytail! Weren’t you with Bug!?”</p>
<p>	Todoroki mused, “I thought we were using colors now?” </p>
<p>	“Whatever,” he spat out before rounding back on Awase, who was frowning at him.</p>
<p>	“Of course not. Honestly I thought he was probably it. That's why I was so surprised to see him dead.”</p>
<p>	“Then..”</p>
<p>	“I say vote red.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo turned toward Todoroki surprised, and then heard her whine, “It’s not me! Awase cleared me, I’m clean!”</p>
<p>	“No you’re not, you were chasing both of those idiots!” </p>
<p>	“My reasoning is that I don’t feel like she would be that familiar with games like this. We haven’t been sabotaged once.”</p>
<p>	Awase’s face scrunched up as he thought, “and you two haven’t left each other's sight?”</p>
<p>	“No!”</p>
<p>	“I hate to do this, but I have to agree with you then.”</p>
<p>	“But-”</p>
<p>	“Sorry, Momo.”</p>
<p>	They all three hit her button, and she sighed before voting herself. She disappeared and they watched the little red one fall into the lava:</p>
<p>	*Yaoyorozu was The Imposter. Zero Imposters remain*</p>
<p>	They were transported immediately back and he watched triumphantly as it read: VICTORY! CREWMATES!</p>
<p>	Then Monoma approached them pissed, “what was that! You didn’t even have evidence on me!”</p>
<p>	“Yea we did, you’re a major asshole!”</p>
<p>	“Seriously,” Sero added, “who kills SATO first!”</p>
<p>	“Actually,” Yaoyorozu squeaked, “that was me.”</p>
<p>	“BRUTAL!” Hagakure laughed, “I can’t believe you ran across the map and cut us off, that was so smart!”</p>
<p>	Then before she could respond, Bakugo was ripped away from them and forced into another lobby. He glanced around surprised and was stunned to see five people already there. A green Deku.. fuck. The other nerd dressed in cyan, lime frog girl, black Kuroiro, and a pink horse girl. Then shortly after arriving a white Koda showed up. He startled mingling with the rest of his class and Bakugo just crossed his arms annoyed. Soon a blue manga head and a yellow Bondo. As a final member, a brown girl with long bangs and a weird hairstyle popped in. At first glance he thought it was Round Face, but it was the mushroom girl.</p>
<p>	Honestly.. Did he really have to remember all of these assholes names? From now on he was calling them by their color. The game started and they again had two imposters. They were on the same map as before, which he realized might not be the same map for them. He glanced at his device and felt his gut twist. He was the imposter again, and his partner was Deku of all fucking people. He avoided making eye contact and bolted away from everyone cursing in his head. He originally was pissed at not having a partner to rely on, but this was perfect. No Kirishima to trail after him and get suspicious. Kirishima.. </p>
<p>	He shook the thought of the redhead out of his mind. He was only scared before because he thought it was real. The idiot wanted back into this game, surely he was excited to be back to do it right! He stopped in electrical and noticed out of the corner of his eye someone entering cameras. Smirking he followed after and noticed the brown one. He pulled out his gun and shot her before heading south to O2. He faked a task just as yellow ran past. He couldn’t remember who it was, but he knew they were B-listers. </p>
<p>	His cool down time ended and he left to go back on the prowl. He entered the little opening leading to Office. Shoda and Deku were back to back inside, and didn’t pay him any attention as he passed by and entered decomp. He wasn’t alone. Blue was in there with him and came skidding to a stop a few feet in. Smirking, Bakugo shot him dead before stepping over his body and into Specimen. No one was thankfully there and he immediately went north. He entered Medbay and was grateful again that no one was around. His kill down was slowly ticking away and he was absolutely dumbfounded how the idiots hadn’t found either body. </p>
<p>	Just as it cleared up for the second time Frog and pink came running in. He was faking the telescope and watched them take the decomp down. There was limited time until they discovered the body, which meant he had barely any time to get another kill. What was Deku even fucking doing!? He stomped to the west and through the hallway before a flash of black caught his eye. Bakugo slid to a stop and glanced up to the rocket. The darkness guy was hovered off it and there was no one around. He quickly ran up to cap him. Just as the body fell the alarm went off and he was pulled back to the table again.</p>
<p>	There were only six of them left, him killing three of the four! What the FUCK Deku! You were RIGHT with Cyan! Then the girls started screeching and he was forced to turn toward them. The pink one cried, “oh no! Everyones dead?”</p>
<p>	“It is Cyan.”</p>
<p>	They all turned to look at the Frog surprised, so she added, “he was near the body. I was with Pink and we discovered it together.”</p>
<p>	“W-what!” he stuttered, “I was with Midoriya the entire time!”</p>
<p>	Deku frowned at him, “you disappeared for a minute or so…”</p>
<p>	“HAH! Get wrecked Cyborg!” Bakugo laughed.</p>
<p>	“I’m positive it was him. The body was in decom. We didn’t report at first to check around. When the door opened he was the first one that we saw and he was running away.”</p>
<p>	“Tsuyu is right,” Pink agreed.</p>
<p>	Bakugo hit the cyan button silently, and was relieved to see everyone else do it as the boy tried to argue his case, “w-wait! I was with you, Midoriya! I could have killed you a hundred times!”</p>
<p>	“Don’t use Deku as a fucking alibi! He sucks at that!”</p>
<p>	“K-Kacchan!?”</p>
<p>	“What! You are a shitty liar and even worse at keeping secrets!”</p>
<p>	“Nice to know,” the rest of class B agreed, but Cyan just shook his head as he disappeared. He once again watched the body fall into lava:</p>
<p>	*Shoda was Not The Imposter. Two Imposters remain.*</p>
<p>	He could describe the fear in their eyes perfectly. Bakugo fought back a smirk as they took off right away from them all. Before they could call a meeting or get more stupid ideas, he hit the reactors. Blaring went off and he watched deliciously as they all split up. Deku went left with Frog and Pink. Leaving Bondo and him. He followed behind at a distance, letting his cooldown chill out before approaching. He watched the weird headed dude save the crewmates asses, and just as he started to walk down the path he froze. Bakugo was standing in the way with a gun. He wasted no time to off him. </p>
<p>	He was immediately transported back to the lobby and he couldn’t suppress unhinged laughter. They all were groaning and Deku trotted up to him excited, “good job, Kacchan!”</p>
<p>	“I did all the work dumbass!”</p>
<p>	“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t realize how nerve racking Imposter is.. I killed poor Koda and couldn’t bring myself to do it again. I was just going to blame everyone but you-”</p>
<p>	“You butchered us left and right!” the black one answered annoyed.</p>
<p>	“How did you manage to kill three people?” Asui asked.</p>
<p>	“Because you fuckers suck at detective! Brown was in cameras, and Black was at the rocket up north!”</p>
<p>	“Koda was in storage,” Deku added.</p>
<p>	“Hate to interrupt, but it's time to scramble you. As always, you impress me Orange!”</p>
<p>	“I’m fucking badass!”</p>
<p>	He barely heard the groans as he was ripped away again. This time there were only two there already. Kaminari in yellow and a purple Shinso. They both were please to play with each other and were chatting excitedly. Then a brown Shishida and a green Rin appeared at the same time. They fist bumped each other before striking conversation with the other two. Being as hateful as he was toward people, he never had to worry about being bothered by them typically. It was refreshing as he watched a white Tetsutetsu and black Tokoyami appear. Tetsu immediately joined Kaminari’s ridiculously growing group, but Tokoyami walked over to him and stood by him instead.</p>
<p>	He nodded at him, “have you been imposter yet?”</p>
<p>	“No. It is also uncanny to be separated from Dark Shadow.”</p>
<p>	“I fucking bet.”</p>
<p>	Before they could talk more he watched a blue Iida and lime Tokage appear. He frowned at the girl as she ran and energetically jumped on Shishida’s back playfully, “last game was nothing but Class B mostly. Deku and I were the imposters. I fucking abilierated them. Deku barely killed one.”</p>
<p>	“That is interesting. His nerves must have got to him.”</p>
<p>	“Obviously,” he hissed, “I killed four and helped kick one out. Deku killed Koda and barely helped condemn that little nerd from B.”</p>
<p>	“Kendo was imposter one round and killed three before being caught by Todoroki. They were in a screaming match, it was entertaining. I’ve never seen him so unhinged before.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo busted out laughing hysterically just as Raccoon Eyes appeared, “I would have paid to fucking see that!”</p>
<p>	“If only I could record,” his wrist snickered, “game starts in ten everyone.”</p>
<p>	Ashido saw him and waved before talking to Kaminari, “I’m getting tired.”</p>
<p>	“I as well.”</p>
<p>	“If you're an imposter, kill me first. I want to see what being a ghost is like.”</p>
<p>	“You haven’t been killed yet?” he aired amused.</p>
<p>	“I’m too fucking good to get killed.”</p>
<p>	“Or the Imposters planned to use you as a fall guy.”</p>
<p>	“Tch.”</p>
<p>	Then the screen shifted and he was dropped off outside. This was the strange map with the long hallways. Bakugo hung back as they all disappeared, taking his time to do the one task he had at the launch pad. After it was done, he glanced up and noticed Tokoyami just precariously standing there. He frowned at him, was he really the damn imposter!? He started to walk past the bird, but then caught a glint of silver. Bakugo braced himself as he felt the blade sink into him. He expected pain like when Kaminari was punched, but he felt nothing. No wonder no one was bitching about being killed. </p>
<p>	He glanced down at himself and noticed he was transparent. He glanced at the device and saw that he still had tasks to do. Swallowing hard he set off on his own just as Tokoyami disappeared into a vent. He watched Rin kill Iida before disappearing south. Then Ashido stumbled on the body and immediately reported it. Despite being a ghost he was also transported to the table and had to sit through the entire shit show. They all started pointing fingers at each other, but not one person raised suspicion at Tokoyami. They must not have heard him tell the bird to kill him first. However this played out, Tokoyami was sitting high already.</p>
<p>	“I think it’s Bakugo!” Tetsutetsu snapped, “dude looks like a killer!”</p>
<p>	“That makes me think it's white!” Mina shrilled, “because Bakubro is dead!”</p>
<p>	“WHAT!?” everyone glanced around to notice his missing orange body.</p>
<p>	“Oh no, Blasty!” Kaminari whined.</p>
<p>	“I was looking forward to playing with him,” Shinso frowned.</p>
<p>	“Whatever you guys are doing right now, it's not going to work.”</p>
<p>	“Huh!?” Kami stammered, turning to face Shishida. </p>
<p>	Tokage nodded, “you’re playing up like you would never hurt your friend to blame us instead! We don’t think you are innocent so drop the charades!”</p>
<p>	“Look, just because we said we wanted to play with him doesn’t mean we wouldn’t pop him in the head if we were imposters,” Shinso leveled.</p>
<p>	“That's pretty suspicious dude,” Tetsu added.</p>
<p>	“Says the one who blamed a dead guy!” Kami shot back, “Shinso was with me that entire match!”</p>
<p>	“You BOTH could be the killers!” Tokage argued. They were all giving him a headache.</p>
<p>	The arguing got worse until the time ended and no one voted. Say goodbye to revenge, not that he wanted it. He did ASK birdbrain to kill him. He should be happy that he delivered so quickly. Turns out as a ghost you can see other ghosts, and for some dumb fucking reason, talk to them. Iida kept trying to talk to him and he kept growling and storming away every time. He guessed it made sense. They were dead and the living couldn’t hear them, so why not talk to each other? That prospect alone made him ridiculously happy when Tokoyami stabbed Shinso. He did it right in front of Kaminari. A vent kill in reactor while the lights were down, it was genius.</p>
<p>	Not so much how but who. They had already utilized the vents in the dark when they were forced to play last time, but splitting up the groups was smart. Made everyone suspicious of each other. Unfortunately for the imposters, when the lights came back on, Tokage caught Rin venting and ran to the report. They were all sucked away once more and placed around the table. Shinso was frowning at Tokoyami, which made him snort with laughter. Then the hateful glaze turned to an amused one as he faced Bakugo. Just as he was about to speak, Tetsutestu bellowed.</p>
<p>	“Tokage says it's Rin, so it's Rin! She wouldn’t lie!”</p>
<p>	“Unless she’s the imposter! Wait- HITOSHI!?”</p>
<p>	Kaminari glanced around frantically before his stomach dropped, “NO WAY!”</p>
<p>	Ashido was on him like a bullet, “Denki was with Shinso, he killed him!”</p>
<p>	“I WOULD NEVER! It must have been a vent kill, it was dark-”</p>
<p>	“Vote Rin and then Kaminari!”</p>
<p>	Everyone agreed to it and he watched the green dude drop from the sky revealing him as an imposter before they were released once more. Shinso was standing just next to him frowning at the departing Kaminari, “holy fuck he’s screwed.”</p>
<p>	“He needs to buddy up with Mina and stick to her like glue.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t think it will do much good.”</p>
<p>	“Who killed you?”</p>
<p>	“Birdbrain, but I asked him to.”</p>
<p>	“Why!?” Shinso startled, confused by that.</p>
<p>	“I told him before if he was it to kill me first. I wanted to know what being a ghost was like.”</p>
<p>	“You have never been a ghost!?”</p>
<p>	“No, no idiot is that stupid to touch me.”</p>
<p>	“Or you always have a partner to protect your ass,” he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Whatever. Get lost, I have tasks to do.”</p>
<p>	They split up and finished their tasks. Bakugo paced around the cafeteria boredly until the alarm went off. He was facing everyone once more, and he noticed a peeved off Tetsutetsu ghost staring at him. Bakugo flipped him off and heard him cuss worse. The living idiots all started to reveal their positions and tasks to each other, and Ashido cleared Kaminari. As a senior member of the game, he figured out the best plan of action all by himself. Which instead shifted the blame to Tokage as Shishida was with Tokoyami on the opposite side. He had plenty of time to cross the map, but they weren’t smart enough to figure that out.</p>
<p>	She argued her case but they ended up dropping her anyway. Once they were informed there was still an imposter, they split up to do their tasks. Shinso and Iida followed after Kaminari, and Tokage followed Shishida. Leaving Tetsutetsu with him. Bakugo frowned at him before snapping, “What!?”</p>
<p>	“I guess I deserve you flipping me off. I did try to blame you when you were innocent and dead.”</p>
<p>	“Who cares.”</p>
<p>	“Tokoyami has been quiet the entire map and no one has suspected him at all.”</p>
<p>	“He never fucking talks. Half the time Dark Shadow talks for him.”</p>
<p>	“Thats cool, he has a neat quirk. So do you too really.”</p>
<p>	“Whatever.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo started to walk off but Tetsu was on his heels, “I didn’t mean to glare at you at the table. I was just angry that I didn’t figure out it was the bird.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t care.”</p>
<p>	“I think you do, or you wouldn't have flipped me off. I deserved it, don't get me wrong, but I don’t think you would have. Kirishima says you are mostly reclusive, not spiteful.”</p>
<p>	“What the hell is your point.”</p>
<p>	“I was talking to Kirishima before getting dropped in here and-”</p>
<p>	“I don’t give a shit about your little fuck party.”</p>
<p>	Even more pissed than before, he stormed off. Tetsu was right on his heels, just as fucking persistant as Shithair, “are you.. Jealous?”</p>
<p>	“No, I just don’t give a flying fuck! Stop irritating me and go bother someone else!”</p>
<p>	“Wow, I never took you as the jealous type Bakugo.”</p>
<p>	“I’m not fucking jealous, fuck off!”</p>
<p>	“Then why do you keep making sexual jokes at us? We were just talking-”</p>
<p>	“Because he’s fucking gay and it bothers him!”</p>
<p>	“So you’re just being an ass.. Wait! You know he is gay?”</p>
<p>	“Do you think I’m fucking stupid!? He told me first fucking year!”</p>
<p>	“Really.. He didn’t tell me until second.”</p>
<p>	“Well who the hell are you anyways.”</p>
<p>	“That was a dick move, dude.”</p>
<p>	“Then get away-”</p>
<p>	The alarm was going off and he was pulled away once again, thank fuck. Ashido was dead, and both Kaminari and Tokoyami were blaming Shishida. He desperately tried to argue his case, but it seemed too soon to be anything but a self report. With two votes against him, Shishida dropped and the game was over. He was never so happy to lose in his life. Now he didn’t have to talk to that dumbass anymore and could go back to the peacefulness of being alone. They transported back to the capsule and he heard them all whine before he was pulled away from them all and entered another capsule full of people. Before he could even process where he was he was attacked but a red entity and cursed inside his head. How did he forget he hadn’t played with Kirishima yet!? </p>
<p>The redhead beamed at Bakugo as he energetically replied, “Bakugo! It’s about time, I was worried I wasn’t going to play with you!”</p>
<p>“Get off me, I’m still mad at you.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Blasty.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo turned to see a purple girl walk toward him, it was Jiro and she was smirking, “ears.”</p>
<p>	“It’s purple now,” she laughed.</p>
<p>	Then Uraraka in brown was right behind her, “and I’m brown!”</p>
<p>	“Whatever.”</p>
<p>	“Moi is yellow!”</p>
<p>	“Ah, Frenchie.”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo,” Aoyama commented curtly before turning to a blue Shoji and a white Yanagi.</p>
<p>	He noticed that the plant girl, who was of course green, was also talking to a cyan sand dude and black spacesuit. Bakugo elbowed Kirishima and asked, “who the hell is black.”</p>
<p>	“Thats Kaibara, he is the drill guy.”</p>
<p>	He nodded just as the kid spoke, “ten seconds guys, last game make it count! I noticed a few of you are slacking off!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima looked at him curiously, but he looked away spitefully. He wasn’t teaming up with any assholes this round. They were not having a repeat of last time. They were dropped and Kirishima tried to follow him but he held up his hand and shook his head harshly. Kirishima frowned before chasing after Jiro. Jiro smiled at him and they disappeared out of his sight. They were at the first map in the giant cafeteria. He went south to cut through storage to Electrical. Bakugo figured that was the biggest death trap and getting it over with first was the best bet. </p>
<p>	No one was in there and he easily did his tasks and escaped. He had gotten lazy. Having a partner made everything so much easier. Now that he was alone he was an easy target. So Bakugo kept his eyes peeled and avoided the vents at all costs. He snuck into Navigation and slid the little spaceship across the line. Honestly the tasks were dumb, but it was apparently a app game so it made sense. He had just walked into O2 when the alarm went off. They were standing at the circular table and there were only eight others excluding himself. He glanced around and felt his stomach drop when Kirishima was missing. </p>
<p>	Uraraka pointed at him immediately, “Bakugo. It has to be!”</p>
<p>	Jiro shook her head, “it can’t be, they were never together.”</p>
<p>	“EXACTLY. They are ALWAYS together!”</p>
<p>	Class B frowned at him so he snapped back, “no, I’m fucking pissed off at Shithair and told him to get lost! Last time I saw him he was with Ears!”</p>
<p>	“That's true, but we split up at the reactor. I went in and he went to cameras. He was on there for awhile I think-”</p>
<p>	“Cameras went off about a minute before,” Honenuki added, “I noticed the light shut off. I thought someone just gave up..”</p>
<p>	“Nope, he’s dead. Like purple said, I found him in Security,” Kaibara answered dryly.</p>
<p>	“So no one is sus?” Uraraka whined.</p>
<p>	Bakugo snarled, “you should be for blaming me without facts!” </p>
<p>	The arguing went on for a while until they all agreed to skip. Once released he headed into Storage for the wires, after finishing them he went north and watched black and white duck right. Mentally logging that, he went to the top of Cafeteria to do those wires. When he finished and walked down, he caught Shoji venting in the corner. Shoji immediately jumped back up and rushed for him but Bakugo managed to hit the button before he could catch him. They were all ripped back to the table and Bakugo started cursing.</p>
<p>	“Fucking Arms! I saw him vent in Cafeteria!”</p>
<p>	“That's a lie! Bakugo was chasing me in storage and then in Cafeteria. Then he hit the button and is trying to frame me since he couldn’t catch me!”</p>
<p>	“You were the one who couldn’t catch me! Accept death like a man!”</p>
<p>	They all glanced unsure between them until Uraraka stuttered, “I thought it was Bakugo but.. but Shoji’s story doesn't check out. I was in Storage..”</p>
<p>	“You could be the other imposter covering Bakugo!” Kaibara argued. </p>
<p>	“I think it is blue, and if not blue it’s orange.”</p>
<p>	They all nodded and Shoji tried to argue again, “Kirishima is dead and they are always together! It has to be Bakugo!”</p>
<p>	“That's true but.. Jiro cleared Bakugo last round right?”</p>
<p>	“Yea, he was nowhere near us. It had to be the second killer although.. That also doesn’t clear Bakugo either. He could have separated from Kirishima because he was the Imposter.”</p>
<p>“You idiots, I played with Shithair the entire time I was Imposter last time!”</p>
<p>“That's true!” Uraraka replied before frowning at Shoji, “I say Shoji and then Bakugo.”</p>
<p>“I can get behind that,” Honenuki agreed. </p>
<p>Without another wasted word, Bakugo voted Shoji and watched the blue guy float out into space and say:</p>
<p>*Shoji was The Imposter. One Imposter remains.*</p>
<p>He wanted to scream ‘I told you so’ but knew he was muted. Eight left and only one killer? They better get creative because it looks like the crewmates have this in the bag. He went into Weapons and started shooting asteroids. Uraraka hung out around him, as well as Yanagi. Bakugo tried not to think about it as he watched her start the task as well. Yanagi stared at him blankly before walking away. Fucking creepy. Shaking it off he cut through Cafeteria and into Medbay to check samples. That is where he found Aoyama’s body. He immediately reported it and was pulled away.</p>
<p>“Hell, I just found Frenchies body in Medbay!”</p>
<p>“Bakugo is for sure clear, he called out Shoji,” Uraraka nodded. </p>
<p>“Anyone around Bakugo?” Shiozaki asked smoothly.</p>
<p>“No, probably vent kill. Hell they might have even walked out! No telling how long he was here.”</p>
<p>“I was over there and just got on cameras. I watched Bakugo go in, but I didn’t see anyone leave.”</p>
<p>“You JUST got on cameras? How fucking CONVENIENT,” Bakugo snapped at Kaibara.</p>
<p>“I know how it looks but I came from the south, Shiozaki can vouch for me!”</p>
<p>“Hm, I saw him in Electric but there is also a vent there.”</p>
<p>“Come on Shio, you know I wouldn’t-”</p>
<p>“I say vote him and get rid of dead weight!” Uraraka bristled, “white and I were on the right side, so anyone on that side is suspicious!”</p>
<p>Kaibara whipped around on cyan, “where were YOU Honenuki?”</p>
<p>	“I was with purple in storage.”</p>
<p>	“Hm, that sure is INTERESTING,” Bakugo mocked.</p>
<p>	“Ah, fuck. I could argue they came from that direction but .. it’s useless.”</p>
<p>	With six votes against him, Bakugo watched the black dude float away in space and say:</p>
<p>	*Kaibara was Not The Imposter. One Imposter remains.*</p>
<p>	He thought fast about who that meant was suspicious. The plant girl, the sand boy, and Ears. Bakugo’s next task was above top engine. He snuck away from everyone and started on it until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Bakugo dropped what he was doing to see the plant girl standing there passively. He finished his task and slowly approached her. She sidestepped to let him out, and he started to walk south. He never turned his back to her, but she was following him so it didn’t do much good. Then he ran. He heard a grate close and skidded to a stop before backtracking and running east. He passed Medbay and ran to the table.</p>
<p>	Just before he hit it, the O2 was sabotaged. Cursing her, cursing the game, cursing his very existence, Bakugo ran to O2 instead of Admin. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible. She was fucking smart and did this to bait him out. Bakugo typed the code in as quickly as possible just as Uraraka reached him. He started gesturing with his hands but she just looked at him confused. Then Shiozaki showed her psychotic ass face and shot him right in front of her. Before Uraraka could silently scream, she self reported. Bakugo watched the whole thing pissed off and raging inside. The fucking NERVE.</p>
<p>	They were around the table as Shiozaki pointed a crooked finger at Round Face, “It was brown. I went to take care of the sabotage and she was standing over his body. She started to run away so I reported the body.”</p>
<p>	“LIES! I didn’t kill Blasty, I SWEAR! I showed up at O2 and he looked insane! He was waving his hands around but I was bad at charades. Then Poison Ivy showed up and shot him right in front of me! He must have seen her vent or something!”</p>
<p>	“If that was true he would have reported me.”</p>
<p>	Uraraka paused, “but.. but the oxygen was going off, he couldn’t!”</p>
<p>	“You’ve been after Bakugo from the very beginning. Once you realized you couldn’t off him easily, you decided to clear him to pull suspicion off yourself. Now you killed him because he was cleared. It was a clever plan but it failed, I caught you.”</p>
<p>	“You’re lying! There was nothing wrong with suspecting Bakugo for killing Kirishima, he probably thought the same thing when Bakugo didn’t team up with him! Jiro!?”</p>
<p>	“I’m.. I’m not sure. I knew Bakugo was probably innocent but.. I can’t clear either of you.”</p>
<p>	Yanagi spoke up for the first time, “I was with brown on the right side when the last body was discovered and she never killed me. Wasn’t there only one killer back then as well?”</p>
<p>	“Shiozaki was on that side..” Cyan answered, frowning at Shiozaki.</p>
<p>	“I see why I would be suspicious. Kill brown and if I was wrong you can kill me.”</p>
<p>	They all nodded despite Uraraka’s many protests. Then she disappeared and he watched the brown dude float through space:</p>
<p>	*Uraraka was Not The Imposter. One Imposter remains.*</p>
<p>	They knew for sure that it was Shiozaki now but they were in a dilemma. It was three versus one and she could easily sabotage them. Bakugo pursed his lips thinking about what she could do to win until he felt eyes on him. He half turned to see Kirishima approach him. Of course he wasn’t getting out of this, ghosts could talk to each other after all. He seemed to notice the blondes pent up face, because he made no inclination to touch him.</p>
<p>	“Still mad at me?”</p>
<p>	“No.”</p>
<p>	“You sure?”</p>
<p>	“Yea.”</p>
<p>	“Then do you want to walk with me?”</p>
<p>	“And miss the show?”</p>
<p>	Kirishima frowned at the other ghosts who were hovering around Shiozaki, “rather talk in private.”</p>
<p>	“Nothing we fucking do is private. There is a ten year old brat watching us.”</p>
<p>	“It’s nothing that he can’t hear,” Kirishima smiled, “besides if he is watching he is probably mesmerized with the game the same as them.”</p>
<p>	“Tch.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo followed Kirishima out of the Cafeteria and into Admin. To his surprise he watched Shiozaki chasing after Jiro south of the map. He watched them go with mild interest before sulking after Kirishima. </p>
<p>	“Was that Jiro?”</p>
<p>	“Yea, looks like she has a plan.”</p>
<p>	“I hope she wins, she was really good. How she trapped you? That was genius!”</p>
<p>	“Glad you wanted me to die!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima rolled his eyes, “opposite actually. If you aren’t mad at me why did you tell the whole group you were?”</p>
<p>	“Because they were blaming me for your death!”</p>
<p>	“You also didn’t want to be my partner…”</p>
<p>	Bakugo crossed his arms, “wanted to play by myself.”</p>
<p>	“Didn’t you do that the last three games?”</p>
<p>	“Hell no. IcyHot and I teamed up the first game, I was Imposter the second, and the third I literally asked to be fucking killed.”</p>
<p>	“Bullshit, believable, and ABSOLUTELY bullshit.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo gaped at him before smirking, “I was Imposter with Deku and didn’t sell him out.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, DOUBLE bullshit! What do you take me for?”</p>
<p>	The sabotage alarms were going off but they did their best to ignore them, “I killed four of the fucking eight, got one voted out, and Deku pathetically killed one.”</p>
<p>	“Wait,” Kirishima laughed, “you only kept him around so you only had to kill six, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>	“Duh,” he snickered, the tension finally abated between them. </p>
<p>Kirishima smiled warmly at him, “that's pretty badass.”</p>
<p>“Especially considering I killed three in one round.”</p>
<p>“WHAT!?”</p>
<p>“What about you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, the first round with Tetsu was normal. We both made it. I was imposter with Monoma the second round. THAT was interesting. I ended up selling him out after the first deaths.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit, we did too!”</p>
<p>“Everyone hates Monoma. I got unbridled support after that and managed to get to the final three before they figured it out.”</p>
<p>“I got killed third round and well..”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>“Kamakiri was also dead and he.. he kind of..”</p>
<p>Fuck. What the hell did that asshole do!? Bakugo swallowed and spat out, “what!”</p>
<p>Then the alarm blared and he was forced around the table again. It wasn’t a dead body report but an emergency meeting. Honenuki laughed loudly, “got her! Good game Shiozaki but you’re done!”</p>
<p>	“Thats unfortunate.” </p>
<p>	She ended up voting for herself, a clean kill. As her green dude floated off they were transported and staring at a victory screen. Before they could even talk to each other, there was another bright light and they were kicked out of the virtual world. Bakugo jolted awake harshly and sweaty. He glanced down at his hands and scoffed. His head was hurting and he heard Kamakiri stir beside his bed on the floor. Pissed off, he leaned over the side and snapped at him.</p>
<p>	“What.the.hell.did.you.tell.Shithair.”</p>
<p>	Kamakiri’s white eyes met his in the dark, “what did he say.”</p>
<p>	“He wouldn’t fucking say, he just said you talked to him!”</p>
<p>	“Get off it, I didn’t rat you out about spying. I asked him if he liked you.”</p>
<p>	“That wasn’t any of your fucking business!”</p>
<p>	“I was curious, kill me.”</p>
<p>	“I WILL!”</p>
<p>	“So you aren’t the least bit curious about what he said?”</p>
<p>	“NO!”</p>
<p>	Then Bakugo turned over in his bed and forced his eyes closed mumbling, “damn nosey cockroach!”</p>
<p>	He woke up past noon and the infestation had already left his room and cleaned up. He stretched on his bed and noticed his phone was lit up. He checked it and it was Kirishima:</p>
<p>‘Hey dude, come over when you wake up.’</p>
<p>	Bakugo rolled his eyes and gathered his stuff to go take a shower. Fuck all if he was going to go around people as a sweaty mess. After dressing, he ran a towel roughly through his hair causing the natural spikeyness to jolt back out. He passed Sero in the hallway, who smiled and waved at him before ducking into the shower. Last night was fucking weird. He slipped into the kitchen before heading up to eat, hungrier than he thought he would have been. On the elevator up he thought about last night in great detail. For the most part he shot down any of Kamakiri’s dumb ass suspicions but there was something eating him up.</p>
<p>	Tetsu himself seemed hell bent on talking about Kirishima with him. Then there was the metal bastard's comment about how he knew how the redhead felt about him? What the shit was that. The elevator door slid open and he shook the thoughts violently from his head. If Kirishima had something to fucking say, he will fucking say it! He knocked a little too harshly on the idiots door, and heard inside something fall. Kirishima yelped before rushing to the door and sleeplessly opening it. Bakugo gave him an annoyed look before entering. His desk chair was on the ground, did he seriously just fall out of it!? Bakugo stuck one thumb toward it amused.</p>
<p>	“Ah- you just startled me.”</p>
<p>	“You are the one who asked me to come over!”</p>
<p>	“I know that, I just didn’t think you would. It’s like.. past noon.”</p>
<p>	“Tch, I was asleep.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo threw the chair back up before sinking in it. Kirishima was giving him a strange look before he sat down at the bed across the room. When he didn’t start talking Bakugo prompted, “so why am I here.”</p>
<p>	“So I hung out with Tetsutetsu last night and-”</p>
<p>	“I really don’t care what you two got up to.”</p>
<p>	“Why do you keep making it weird!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo glared at him silently for a little while before he puffed out annoyed, “I didn’t. You just assumed that.”</p>
<p>	Realization hit Kirishima and he ducked his head embarrassed, “sorry man, he just told me something last night that got me thinking.”</p>
<p>	This was an absolute nightmare. After another pause Kirishima added, “he said he tried to talk to you after he died and you kept deflecting away and making lewd comments again..”</p>
<p>	He crossed his arms and stared more pointedly at the redhead, “to get rid of the asshole.”</p>
<p>	“Yea, but you mentioned me being gay to him? Why would that matter?”</p>
<p>	“I’m not homophobic if thats what your fucking implying.”</p>
<p>	“No! No I know you’re not but-”</p>
<p>	“Whatever the hell this is, it feels like an interrogation and I’m not sitting through it!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo rose to leave but Kirishima crossed the room lightning fast and grabbed his arm, “wait- Bakugo please.”</p>
<p>	He ripped his arm away and stood a little taller, “then get to the point!”</p>
<p>	“Well.. what Tetsu told me and then what Kamakiri asked me I-”</p>
<p>	He faltered again and Bakugo was quickly losing his patience, “why do you keep cutting off like a giddy school girl!? Are you a man or not!?”</p>
<p>	That seemed to stir something in Kirishima, because he looked up with fire in his eyes, “why would Kamakiri ask me if I like you.”</p>
<p>	“He’s a dumbass? It’s obvious we're friends, we’ve been for years!”</p>
<p>	“No- Bakugo not that kind of like-”</p>
<p>	He froze. Was this really happening? He cleared his throat before moving to reveal the hole in the wall behind his computer, “because the idiot spied on you two last night.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima’s jaw dropped and he turned red in fury, “what the HELL!? Why didn’t you stop him!?”</p>
<p>	Bakugo glanced out Kirishima’s open curtains, “I’ve got studying to do. If that’s it, I’m leaving.”</p>
<p>	“HELL NO! You did too!? That's so uncool man!”</p>
<p>	He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to leave, but Kirishima was pulling him back from the neck with both arms, “you are NOT leaving!”</p>
<p>	“Get off me.”</p>
<p>	“Look at you, you’re radiating GUILTY! What the HELL Bakugo!?”</p>
<p>	He was seething inside, “you're the asshole who stuck him with me! You didn’t think he would retaliate too at being subjected to my company? No one fucking likes me. That was just as much torture for him as it was for me!”</p>
<p>	“I LIKE YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOT!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo froze then shook it off, “thats not what I fucking meant.”</p>
<p>	“Isn’t it!? We get along great. Until right now, how could you do that to me man!”</p>
<p>	“Sorry.”</p>
<p>	“That's it!? You break my trust and I barely get a ‘sorry’. Wow, I’m so moved!”</p>
<p>	“I’m not here to please you!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima tensed against him before slowly letting him go. With an aggravated sigh he replied, “I know that..”</p>
<p>	“I said sorry, so I fucking am okay!? It was that dumbasses idea anyway.”</p>
<p>	“Yea, I figured. That's not something you would typically do..”</p>
<p>	“Actually, I stumble onto Deku’s shitty misdealings all the time.. But that's besides the fucking point.”</p>
<p>	“I would love to ask more about that, but my main concern right now is what you and that slimy bug talked about..”</p>
<p>	“Nothing.”</p>
<p>	“Bullshit.”</p>
<p>	“Fucking nothing! He said he thought you liked me and I told him to fuck off and went to bed!”</p>
<p>	“You weren’t the least bit curious...”</p>
<p>	“I don’t get off on making assumptions like you assholes. Especially about my fucking friends! If you have something to tell me you will fucking tell me, thats the end of it!”</p>
<p>	Then Bakugo really did try to leave again. He nearly got to the door before Kirishima shouted, “I do though!”</p>
<p>	The blonde froze and refused to turn as Kirishima’s rough voice stressed, “I do. That's why I was so furious you spied.. I wanted to tell you myself!”</p>
<p>	He shook slightly but then bit his cheek to level himself as Kirishima took another step toward him, “I know it was uncool to hide it for so long, but you know.. You’re kind of hard to deal with most days!”</p>
<p>	That was fair. “Please say something, Bakugo.”</p>
<p>	His fists clenched and he quaked in a mixture of anger and confusion, “you..do..”</p>
<p>	“I do,” he repeated, taking another hesitant step toward him, “and not as friends. I mean, we are friends but I feel so much more for you.”</p>
<p>	“Shut up.”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo-”</p>
<p>	“Let me think!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima fell silent as he desperately tried to gather his thoughts again. After a long pause Bakugo choked out, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>	“W-What are you confused about?”</p>
<p>	“Everything.”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo- hey..” he gently took the blonde's arm and led him to his bed. Bakugo followed without a complaint and sat down before burying his head in his hands. Kirishima's voice was soft and relaxing as he replied, “I can’t help unless you talk to me.”</p>
<p>	“Fuck.” </p>
<p>	He didn’t move his hands away, and felt his forehead furrow against them, “way to fucking break me, Shithair.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry… I wanted it to go differently but then you told me you spied on me and I lost it.”</p>
<p>	“How long?”</p>
<p>	“Probably longer than I’d care to admit.”</p>
<p>	“Fuck..”</p>
<p>	“I need you to know that we were friends before I realized I liked you. You need to know that. That I’m your real friend, I’m not just here for some lewd ulterior reason-”</p>
<p>	“Shut up!”</p>
<p>	“Sorry..”</p>
<p>	“I don’t have an answer for you.”</p>
<p>	“Huh?”</p>
<p>	“I don’t even fucking know what I am!”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo..”</p>
<p>	“Shit. I always thought I liked girls because thats the fucking normal thing to do. Then I never got any shitty crushes on any of the idiots. Which was fucking weird because even Deku got all hot and bothered by Round Face! Drooly and the other fuck face was always making shitty comments toward them, even first year at camp! Yet there I was, completely indifferent to it all. To everything!”</p>
<p>	“Is that why you didn’t care to find out if I liked you or not?”</p>
<p>	“No!”</p>
<p>	“Then why, was it really because you didn’t want to presume anything?”</p>
<p>	“Yes! You’re my best fucking friend. It wasn’t about to ruin everything for some dumb bugs half assed ideas!”</p>
<p>	He felt Kirishima’s arms wrap him into a delicate but affectionate hug, “thank you man.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t thank me!”</p>
<p>	“You don’t have to have an answer you know.. I just wanted to tell you.”</p>
<p>	“What kind of asshole do you take me for!?”</p>
<p>	“A pretty big one actually,” he laughed. Bakugo pulled his hands away to see a toothy smile that seemed to break him further.</p>
<p>	“Fuck off,” he grumbled, smiling softly.</p>
<p>	“See!” he laughed harder before shaking the blonde, “there was a smile!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo sighed before glancing up into the warm red eyes, “I don’t fucking know what to tell you. I don’t know how I feel.”</p>
<p>	“Then maybe take time to think about it?”</p>
<p>	“Sounds dumb as shit.”</p>
<p>	He laughed again, “Bakugo! In all seriousness. I think you’re either asexual or demi.”</p>
<p>	“What.”</p>
<p>	“Asexual isn’t attracted to either gender,  demisexual and/or demiromantic has to be really close to someone before they feel any level of attraction or feelings. Which you could totally be without knowing as you push literally everyone away all the time!”</p>
<p>	“They’re both bullshit because I still know ugly from hot, in both men and women! I would be blind not to!”</p>
<p>	“Oh?” Kirishima smirked, “that's completely normal. What I meant by attraction was wanting to sleep with them, dude. Or like, having feelings for them.”</p>
<p>	“Oh.”</p>
<p>	“Yea, but out of curiosity.. Where do I fall on your ugly-hot meter?”</p>
<p>	“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>	“No, seriously I’m curious!”</p>
<p>	“You think I would honestly tell you after you just fucking confessed to me!?”</p>
<p>	“Yea, I guess that was kind of stupid..”</p>
<p>	Bakugo rolled his eyes, “so how the hell do you know if you’re demi or whatever.”</p>
<p>	“Well.. after you feel you are really close to someone you kind of.. attach yourself to them? You develop feelings for them, even if you might not realize it or try to suppress it. You can’t control who you fall for? It’s like a switch or something? I don’t know, it's kind of a gray area really. It’s a mixture of asexual and allosexual I think.”</p>
<p>	“That was a shitty explanation.”</p>
<p>	“Yea I know,” he sheepishly laughed while rubbing the back of his head, “I’m not familiar with all the terms that well.”</p>
<p>	“So what do I do.”</p>
<p>	“Nothing? Bakugo you aren’t required to figure out your sexuality to give me an answer! On top of that, there is a difference between the two! You can be demi and straight the same you can be demi and gay! Or even bi-”</p>
<p>	“Way to fucking confuse me!”</p>
<p>	“I’m SORRY!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo rubbed his temple again, “I don’t fucking KNOW okay. I know I’m fucking closer to you than anyone else. I know I was fucking pissed when you were killed in the game. I know my chest tightened when you started talking about that idiot Tetsutetsu..”</p>
<p>	“Holy shit he was right, you WERE jealous! That doesn't mean you like me though, you could just be mad I wasn't hanging out with you..”</p>
<p>	“First off, fuck off. I’m not jealous and It wasn’t any of that shit!”</p>
<p>	“Honestly Bakugo, you need to talk to someone else about this. I’m biased.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo froze at that, he was right. Why the hell was he discussing his feelings with the idiot who just confessed to him. But who the hell else was he supposed to talk to! Kirishima seemed to read his mind and sighed, “you’re going to blow me up for suggesting this.. But as he has known you the longest..”</p>
<p>	“Hell no!”</p>
<p>	“It makes the most sense-”</p>
<p>	“I rather die!”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo if you really want to figure it out, he is your best bet!”</p>
<p>	“You’re supposed to be the asshole I vent to, what the fuck Kirishima!”</p>
<p>	“I can’t- I won’t this time man. I don’t want to pressure you into anything or confuse you..”</p>
<p>	He could understand that. Bakugo turned to face him and received a weak smile in answer, “fine.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima watched the blonde leave and sighed out in relief before pulling out his phone and calling Tetsutetsu. He picked up on the second ring:</p>
<p>	“Whats up man?”</p>
<p>	“Dude I just confessed!”</p>
<p>	“Well since you’re calling me and not on the way to the hospital, he took it well?”</p>
<p>	“Oh not at all. He actually like.. broke down? I don’t know what to do!”</p>
<p>	“Wait, what do you mean he broke down!?”</p>
<p>	Kirishima wasted no time filling him in and only then did Tetsu laugh lightly, “I think that's good news though.”</p>
<p>	“How! I didn’t want him to have an identity crisis!”</p>
<p>	“Maybe he needs to have one? He can’t spend his entire life not knowing!”</p>
<p>	“I don’t know man..”</p>
<p>	“Stop worrying, dude! Either way this runs, it's obvious it's not going to impact your friendship and that's all that really matters.”</p>
<p>	“Yea, you’re right! I really thought he would blow me sky high. Watching him struggle was hard to see though..”</p>
<p>	“It will be cool dude. Just give him time to figure it out!”</p>
<p>	A whole month passed and Bakugo was just as normal with him as ever. He started to lose hope and became more distant. The blonde noticed but never commented on it, although he did catch him frowning at times. Aizawa’s bratty little cousin was long gone, and everything was back to training and school. As they approached their last finals, Kirishima grew more and more agitated. He told Bakugo he didn’t need an answer, but he kind of wanted one. At least then he could start to sort out his own emotions and get them under control. With a sigh he dropped on the couch and boredly scrolled through his phone. That was until someone reached over him and pulled it out of his hand.</p>
<p>	He startled and looked up to see two piercing red bearing into him, “come with me.”</p>
<p>	“What?”</p>
<p>	“Now!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima trotted after him. They rode the elevator quietly up until they got to Bakugo’s room. He gave the redhead another annoyed look before kicking his door open and disappearing inside. He nervously followed and stopped surprised to gap at Bakugo. The blonde was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, looking more disgruntled than ever before. When the silence became too much to bear, Kirishima shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh. Whatever was about to happen, it would either end with a broken heart or a fixed one.</p>
<p>	“Whats up?”</p>
<p>	“Apparently I’m fucking Demi.”</p>
<p>	“Oh?”</p>
<p>	“Yea.”</p>
<p>	“Wait. To know that and not Ace you would have to-”</p>
<p>	He faltered and met the blonde's amused smirk, “Bakugo?”</p>
<p>	Bakugo rolled his eyes, “So maybe I was more attached to you than I fucking thought.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima started stuttering, “are you… serious?”</p>
<p>	“Thanks for waiting I guess..”</p>
<p>	“BAKUGO!?”</p>
<p>	“WHAT!?”</p>
<p>	“Who are you and what happened!”</p>
<p>	He snapped back, “you’re the idiot who wanted me to talk to fucking Deku!”</p>
<p>	“Yea, but that was a month ago!”</p>
<p>	“The idiot was setting up all kinds of fucking tests and boring ass shit! It was torture!”</p>
<p>	He barely suppressed a laugh at the thought, “and you realized that you liked me?”</p>
<p>	The blonde bit his lip annoyed, “yea. Too fucking much, its digusting.”</p>
<p>	“So are you demiromantic or sexual?”</p>
<p>	“Both.”</p>
<p>	“Both?” he stuttered.</p>
<p>	“Yea,” he nervously rubbed his arm, “still don’t have much of the sexual shit but.. I do..”</p>
<p>	Kirishima softly smiled at him before crossing the room to hug him, “Bakugo..”</p>
<p>	“I’m fucking damaged.”</p>
<p>	“WHAT!?”</p>
<p>	“I’m not fucking normal!”</p>
<p>	“Yes you are! How could you even say that!?”</p>
<p>	“How the hell do you start a relationship with someone and not have sexual desires!”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo, please don’t say such stupid ass stuff! You’re fine the way you are, it's how you were born! You’re not damaged, you’re perfect!”</p>
<p>	“Fuck off, I’m not perfect I’m a failure.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo buried himself in Kirishima’s shoulder and he felt something wet on his back. Bakugo was crying.. He was seriously crying!</p>
<p>“Bakugo please,” he tried, “you’re not a failure. There was nothing to fail! Being a demi can put strain on a relationship, but not with ME. I understand, okay?”</p>
<p>The blonde pushed himself off slowly, “why the hell would you want that.”</p>
<p>“Because I fucking love you and want to start a damn relationship with you, idiot!”</p>
<p>The shock and white face on the blonde caused Kirishima’s to flush hard. Holy hell did he seriously just admit that!? </p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>“I am,” he conceded.</p>
<p>Bakugo’s swollen eyes glanced away and he mumbled, “okay.”</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“I said okay!”</p>
<p>Kirishima smiled warmly at him, and it momentarily drew the attention of the blonde. Before he could say more, Kirishima pulled him into a tight hug. Squeezing him to probably an inch of his life. It was such a rocky confession and it took time to get here, but he couldn’t be happier. Bakugo hugged him back tightly, and he felt his heart catch. There were a lot of things to discuss, but the warmth he felt right now was all he needed… all he wanted for now.</p>
<p>“We’ll go at your pace okay? You need to tell me when you want something. If it takes days, months, or years. I’ll wait, okay? Once that switch flips, I’m there man. Trust me on that.”</p>
<p>“What kind of horny proposal was that!”</p>
<p>Kirishima laughed, “I just meant don’t feel any pressure! I’m perfectly happy with this. I really care about you man, I have for a long time. I’m more than content to wait a bit longer for you to catch up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.. thanks.”</p>
<p>“No problem!”</p>
<p>Then his phone was going off and he pulled away from the blonde to check it, “oh, Tetsu texted me.”</p>
<p>“What does he want?”</p>
<p>“Mhm, not jealous anymore huh?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, I never was!”</p>
<p>“Uhuh,” he teased, “he says the kid is back!”</p>
<p>“Hell no.”</p>
<p>“Come on dude! One more time!”</p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
<p>Kirishima checked his phone again, “he said the kid enjoyed playing with us and begged his mom to bring him back. Come on Bakugo! Denki is right, this is going to be the future of gaming!”</p>
<p>Bakugo frowned, “stop called me Bakugo.”</p>
<p>“Wait.. then what am I supposed to call you? Kacchan?”</p>
<p>“I’ll fucking kill you!”</p>
<p>“I’m being serious!”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be my boyfriend! Shouldn’t we be on a first name basis!?”</p>
<p>Kirishima dropped his phone. He heard it hit the floor but he didn’t care, “no.. way.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so surprised!”</p>
<p>“I just never thought I would get to call you Katsuki?”</p>
<p>Hearing the name out of the redhead's mouth caused Bakugo to jolt, “don’t lose your head over it.”</p>
<p>Kirishima was still gaping at him until his phone went off again. He reached down to pick it up, “we’re staying at Class B’s tonight… please come dude.”</p>
<p>“Theres no fucking way I’m spending the night in a B-lister room!”</p>
<p>Kirishima’s phone dinged again and he smirked, “funnily enough. Kamakiri just explicitly asked for you. Your little spying session must have been a bonding moment?”</p>
<p>Bakugo glanced at where the little hole was still stuffed with a tissue, “whatever. I swear if he pisses me off I’m staying with knockoff and you!”</p>
<p>“Knockoff.. Holy SHIT! That's why you don’t like him!?”</p>
<p>“B-listers are the shittier class A,” he smirked, “tin for brains is the perfect example!”</p>
<p>“I will admit we’re similar but Tetsu is a pretty cool dude, you need to give him a chance!”</p>
<p>“I already got the better version,” he grunted before strutting past the redhead and out of the room.</p>
<p>Kirishima flushed and smiled lightly as he watched the blonde leave. He stabbed out at his friend, but he didn’t miss the low key flirt. Smiling wider, the redhead took after him. They all gathered outside the B-dorms. It was the first time entering them for some of them, Bakugo of course was one of them. It was identical to there's so it wasn’t that big of a deal. The blonde stood with his arms crossed glaring at the kid who looked beside himself excited. Then Bakugo double took when he saw what the kid was wearing.</p>
<p>“What.. the HELL!?”</p>
<p>The kid met his eyes and rushed up to him, “Hi Orange! Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to trash the kids' tastes, but that would be unethical,” Monoma seethed.</p>
<p>“Where the fuck did you get that!”</p>
<p>Kirishima laughed harshly, “you didn’t know we have merchandise out already?”</p>
<p>The kid was wearing a black jacket with dark green trimmings. On the back it had his mask complete with his red eyes that read in giant orange letters, ‘Ground Zero.’ Bakugo frowned at him, but Deku looked ecstatic. He walked quickly around the kid mumbling before smiling goofily, “That is awesome! I also wasn’t aware any of us had merchandise out either! It’s so weird to see Kacchan on a jacket..”</p>
<p>Bakugo rolled his eyes and then the kid smiled at him warmly, “I also have a Red Riot belt, but I didn’t wear it!”</p>
<p>“Talk about favoritism..” Kaminari whined.</p>
<p>“Wow, thanks man!” Kirishima smiled warmly at the kid. </p>
<p>The kid seemed to realize that what he said was rude because he apologized to everyone, “I didn’t know any of your hero names and there's no merchandise for all of you yet… My mom traveled all the way across the city to get these!”</p>
<p>Bakugo smirked at the kid's dedication and hit Deku in the arm, “got a marker in that shitty bag of yours.”</p>
<p>He immediately started digging until he pulled out a black permanent. Bakugo uncapped it and turned to the kid, “want it signed?”</p>
<p>“OH HELL YES!”</p>
<p>There was mass jealous groaning, which just made Bakugo’s smirk widen, “hero name or real one.”</p>
<p>The kid thought about it for a while, “both?”</p>
<p>Katsuki snorted amused before signing his name twice. Kirishima had a proud look on his face as he watched the blonde chuck the marker back at a giddy Deku, “that was really cool of you Kacchan!”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” he scoffed before glancing around the room of quiet gaping idiots, “where the fuck is bug boy!?”</p>
<p>	“Here,” a bored voice called from past the group of standing idiots and toward the couches. Bakugo shoved Kirishima in front of him and they both left the still pacing kid to join Kamakiri on the couch. He looked them up and down before smirking, “saw the kids jacket. Guess the brat took a liking to you.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo sighed as he crashed on the opposite couch, “thats cause I’m fucking awesome!”</p>
<p>	“Or because he is just crazy good at Among Heroes.”</p>
<p>	The blonde gave him a scathing expression, “what the hell did you just call it?”</p>
<p>	“That's what Kaminari is calling it. A mixture of the game's real title and us.”</p>
<p>	“Hmph. I actually like that,” Kamakiri commented before playing with a knife sticking out of his arm. </p>
<p>	The talking became ridiculously loud and he was starting to get a headache. Then Kendo shouted into the crowd, “alright everyone split up to your rooms! You’re making too much noise!”</p>
<p>	“I would agree.”</p>
<p>	Class A all froze in fear and slowly turned toward the entrance door. Deku stuttered, “A-Aizawa!?”</p>
<p>	Aizawa glared at the green haired boy until he cowered, “I should expel you all.”</p>
<p>	“Vlad is our teacher,” Monoma countered.</p>
<p>	“Do you think he would approve of this!?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, absolutely,” Tetsu argued, “he would probably want in!”</p>
<p>	“WAIT!” Kaminari energetically pushed through, “that's perfect!”</p>
<p>	Everyone gave him a concerned look before Mina got it and laughed, “YES! Let’s have the teachers join us!”</p>
<p>	“Your one way ticket out of the school is growing closer.”</p>
<p>	“Come on Shota,” the kid whined, “it's a lot of fun! They’re not in any danger, you should see how much fun they have!”</p>
<p>	“You are overusing your quirk.”</p>
<p>	“No, it’s getting stronger! They’re closer together for me too, I can go longer and probably do more people!”</p>
<p>	“Are you positive.”</p>
<p>	“Dead! They’re all really cool, look!” he turned around to show his cousin the signed jacket, “your class is great, they both are!”</p>
<p>	“Is that why my entire class is here instead of in their own rooms..”</p>
<p>	“Yes sir,” Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck, “we were all staying the night here so it's easier on the kid to send us in.”</p>
<p>	No one mentioned they already did this once, and it was for the best because Aizawa wouldn’t have handled it well. He glanced between them and frowned, “this is reckless.”</p>
<p>	“It’s totally safe!” the kid argued, “if I lost grip for some reason they’ll just wake up. My quirk is just like a dream they can control, it doesn't’ affect them at all!”</p>
<p>	“Come on, pleassseee,” Kaminari whined.</p>
<p>	He glared at them all before turning back to the kid, “is this why your mother brought you here again.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, I wanted to play with them again!”</p>
<p>	They visibly watched the man cringe before he turned away, “if anything happens you are all expelled, class B included.”</p>
<p>	He started to leave but Mina grabbed his arm, “PLEASE play with us! It is a lot of fun!”</p>
<p>	“No.”</p>
<p>	Then he left without another word. She hung her head defeated but trotted after her room buddy and out of sight. He noticed Shoda lead Deku and Aoyama away as well. Then Tetsutetsu was dragging Kirishima toward the elevators, so he begrudgingly turned toward Kamakiri who was still sprawled out on the couch. </p>
<p>They met eyes and the guy sighed, “guess it's you and me, Nitro.”</p>
<p>He followed the bug into their elevator to the second floor to the first room. He slid the door open revealing a pitch black room with green LED lights. There was already a pallet made, obviously Class B prepared for them. The bug turned on metal music on huge speakers and crashed on his bed. Bakugo smirked at him, their tastes were extremely similar. Kirisima hadn’t been lying when comparing the two. The blonde could also remember how competitive and viscous the bug was fighting. Something he respected.</p>
<p>“This is so fucking stupid.”</p>
<p>“Considering we’re about to graduate and have little to no fun? I think I can handle this once or twice a year.”</p>
<p>“Kids a prodigy or whatever.”</p>
<p>Bakugo dropped on the pallet and covered his eyes with a pillow to keep the bright ass neon lights from glaring into him. The whole confession shit with Kirishima wore him out, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t fall asleep. Then his phone took off buzzing. He tried to ignore it but it continued to go off and he groaned loudly. Kamakiri was extremely quiet, which just made it all the more annoying. He pulled it out of his front pocket and slid it open. It was Kirishima calling him on repeat, he accepted it.</p>
<p>“What the hell do you want.”</p>
<p>“DUDE! Aizawa IS joining us and he brought FRIENDS!”</p>
<p>Bakugo sat up, “what?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Vlad, Midnight, and Present! They’re staying in a couple of the extra bedrooms!”</p>
<p>“You’re shitting me.”</p>
<p>“No dude, I’m so excited! The kid says he’s going to do four games again but with eleven people. We all get to play with them once I think! I swear if they get killed first..”</p>
<p>“How do you know this.”</p>
<p>“Monoma called Tetsutetsu, and we are both spreading the news. The kid apparently is making them all purple and changing Shinso, Jiro, and Kodai’s colors. Kodai is going to be red, Shinso is going to be green, and Jiro is cyan.”</p>
<p>“Why do I care?”</p>
<p>“So you know who is who in the game?”</p>
<p>“I barely remember our own classes names! You don’t really expect me to remember the b-listers!”</p>
<p>“Ahem.”</p>
<p>Bakugo shot Kamakiri a testy look before going on, “so we’re only playing one game with each other again.”</p>
<p>“Seems that way. Hey, let's team up this time?”</p>
<p>Bakugo stared at his hand boredly, “what if one of us is the imposter.”</p>
<p>“Cross that bridge when we get there?”</p>
<p>“Ight.”</p>
<p>“Well I should go so I can call everyone else, see you there Katsuki!”</p>
<p>Bakugo heard Tetsu spit out something and shout, “did you just call him by his given name!?”</p>
<p>Bakugo hung up before he had to hear about that shitshow. Kamakiri heard every word and was smirking at him, “first name basis huh? Lots changed in a month.”</p>
<p>“Tch, so maybe the idiot did like me.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit! Are you two?”</p>
<p>“Just today. That's all I’m going to say so shut your damn mouth!”</p>
<p>“Alright man, congratulations. Oh, If I'm an imposter I’ll be hunting you.”</p>
<p>“Hah! Bring it on, I’ll smoke your ass into next week!”</p>
<p>Kamakiri gave him a dry laugh before the green lights turned off in the room. Thank fuck because it was irratating the shit out of him. He forced his eyes closed, thoughts of Kirishima circling around his head until he drifted off. Again he had no idea how long he slept, but was more than aware when he was standing in the capsule surrounded by people. He did a head count. A curious Midnight in purple, Tokoyami in black, Aoyama in yellow, Awase in blue, Komori in brown, Rin in green, Shoda in cyan, Ashido in pink and- Bakugo smirked evilly as he crossed over to Kamakiri.</p>
<p>“Prepare to die asshole.”</p>
<p>He fist bumped Bakugo as he returned the smirk, “hope you can run as fast as your mouth moves.”</p>
<p>“OH SHIT, SNAP!” Mina burst out laughing, trotting over to them, “hey Blasty!”</p>
<p>“Raccoon Eyes,” he nodded before rounding back to bug, “I’ll crush you like the fucking bug you are!”</p>
<p>“I thought the Imposters were randomly generated?” Awase asked, just now hearing the death threats.</p>
<p>Shoda added, “they are to us at least.”</p>
<p>“So there is a decent chance neither of you will be,” Awase answered, frowning slightly at the two who were slamming their helmets together aggressively.</p>
<p>“I love it when he gets worked up,” Mina giggled at the pair.</p>
<p>“Now, now!” Midnight walked over to them, still frowning at her outfit. As someone who wears inappropriate outfits, the thick unflattering space suit had to be a downgrade in her eyes, “save it for the game!”</p>
<p>“So um,” Shoda approached her slowly, “Aizawa was totally against this. Why did he change his mind?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t,” she laughed loudly, “but he made the mistake of telling Present Mic about it!”</p>
<p>There were collective ‘oh’s’ before Tetsutetsu noticed and tackled Bakugo, “DUDE!”</p>
<p>“GET THE HELL OFF ME!”</p>
<p>“DID HE TELL YOU ALL!?”</p>
<p>Mina looked between them scandalized, “what? Why are you jumping on him, you two aren’t even friends!”</p>
<p>“DAMN RIGHT!” Bakugo hissed at him while trying to dislodge the white idiot.</p>
<p>Kamakiri was smirking and Bakugo wanted to blast it off his face, not that he could. Tetsu turned to her ecstatic, “but Kiri is!”</p>
<p>“Well they are BOTH my best friends, so what is going on,” she narrowed her eyes on him. She looked annoyed until Bakugo managed to drop him on his ass. </p>
<p>Tetsutetsu barked with laughter and before Bakugo could bribe him to keep his mouth shut, screamed, “Kirishima and Bakugo are together!”</p>
<p>She gave him a confused look, “huh?”</p>
<p>“They’re a couple! As of today, literally right before this!”</p>
<p>Realization dawned on her before pure joy, then she was also jumping on him screaming. What little respect she just earned from him quickly burned up, “dammit Pinky, get off me!”</p>
<p>“Noooooooo! Are you serious, is it true!? That's so cute!!”</p>
<p>“Oooo, that's steamy,” Midnight hummed before walking off to check out her surroundings again.</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” Tokoyami nodded. </p>
<p>“I’m happy for you mon ami!”</p>
<p>“I always liked Kirishima, he’s a good guy,” Awase agreed.</p>
<p>There was mass agreement from the rest of class B before Tetsu added, “don’t know what he saw in Bakugo but-”</p>
<p>Bakugo was quiet and level, but now his fury was unbridled again. Mina barely held him back from punching the knock off, “FUCK OFF!”</p>
<p>Even though she was pulling him back, she was just as unchecked, “hey! That's not nice Tetsu! Blasty is awesome and we all love him!”</p>
<p>“Only class A can pick on Bakugo,” Tokoyami added.</p>
<p>“YEAH!” she bristled.</p>
<p>“Bakugo has a lot of redeeming qualities,” Aoyama nodded.</p>
<p>He pretended to hate them, he did push them away, but when it came down to it? They were family. That much was obvious. Tetsu shifted uncomfortably, “I’m sorry, that was rude of me.”</p>
<p>“Alright children simmer down,” Midnight hummed again although she made no motive to stop them, “the game should start soon.”</p>
<p>Sure enough moments later the kid came on their devices, “your first game is with Midnight as you know! Go easy on her, it's her first match! Game starts in ten.”</p>
<p>“HAH!” Bakugo laughed, “try to keep up old lady!”</p>
<p>Midnight gave him a killer glare, “do you have a death wish?”</p>
<p>Everyone suppressed giggles, leaving Bakugo to shoot back, “everyday.”</p>
<p>Mina lost herself completely giggling and he smirked just as they disappeared. They were in the map he could now identify as Skeld. It had the giant cafeteria. He checked his device and was almost relieved to see he wasn’t the imposter. He glanced up to meet two pairs of killer eyes. One from Kamakiri and the other Midnight. Maybe it wasn’t the best thing in the world to make enemies with two people that completely could be the imposters. He grabbed the pink idiots hand as she tried to dart right and pulled her south. He could still feel their eyes on his back. Suspicious as fuck. She waved and gave him a weak smile as he pulled her into Admin.</p>
<p>Shoda, Aoyama, and Tokoyami came in with them, and they all waited to do the card swipe. Then he watched Rin walk in and do the task by the door. Once he and Mina finished, he followed her to Electrical. They walked inside but immediately paused. Komori was there with Midnight, and it looked like the young brown space suit was showing her how to do the tasks. Bakugo grunted and started his right to the left of her. He felt her killer look, but did not fear anything as Mina was right behind him. Then Komori left, leaving the three together. If she had played before he would think she would kill and blame Mina, but she wasn’t that smart. </p>
<p>Not at least until she got a better understanding. That was until he watched the doors slide close and fear gripped him. Mina looked terrified and reached for his hand. He backed up with her before realizing Mina could frame her with him! He glanced at her suspiciously but she shook her head frantically. Then Midnight took a step toward them and Mina pulled him completely back against the door. It eventually opened as Mina pulled him to the right, running past the engine and into Security. There they basically tripped over Rin’s body. Mina quietly shrieked as Bakugo hit the report button. They were pulled back to the cafeteria again and everyone was staring at him.</p>
<p>Stupid ass megaphone. Thankfully Mina stammered out, “it was green! Rin I think? He was in security!”</p>
<p>“That's awful suspicious as Orange is the one who reported,” Shoda furrowed his eyebrows at her.</p>
<p>“She was with me dipshit, we were together the whole match!”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he nodded.</p>
<p>“Anyone around?” Tetsutetsu asked.</p>
<p>“Not sure,” she breathed out, “we were stuck in Electrical with Midnight when the doors closed.”</p>
<p>“Someone I was pretty sure was going to kill us,” he snapped out at her.</p>
<p>She had a deranged smile on her face, “trust me. If I was the Imposter I wouldn’t have hesitated.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Kamakiri laughed, “I like her more now.”</p>
<p>“Shut up Cockroach!”</p>
<p>“Lets focus on the task at hand?” Shoda tried.</p>
<p>“I say skip,” Tetsu grunted, “the doors being closed meant it was a vent kill.”</p>
<p>They all nodded and hit skip. Before Bakugo hit his, he shot a testy look at Midnight. He didn’t trust her at all. Mina must have agreed because she was also staring at her pointedly. They were released and the pair of them dipped right. He watched her back as she shot asteroids then switched. Tokoyami walked past before pausing to nod at them and walk on. Bakugo frowned at him as he slid out of the chair and they went to O2 so Bakugo could drop the leaves out. They started to head into Navigation when the alarms went off and they were sucked back to the table again. This time it was Komori and Shoda dead.</p>
<p>The remaining three class B students started pointing fingers at them. Tetsutetsu bellowed, “only our class has died! This has to be one of them!”</p>
<p>Awase glanced between them before deciding, “I bet it is Ashido and Bakugo. They’ve been together this whole game from the very beginning. The perfect Imposter duo.”</p>
<p>Tokoyami shook his head, “where was the body Kamakiri?”</p>
<p>“Shoda was in Electrical.”</p>
<p>“Then it for sure isn’t Bakugo and Mina. They both were doing asteroids that entire time on the other side of the map.”</p>
<p>“I also saw them on the cameras before I left for Electrical with Tetsutetsu,” Kamakiri added.</p>
<p>“Then if it isn’t them, who else has paired up?”</p>
<p>“What makes you so sure it is a team?” Midnight asked.</p>
<p>“Yea,” Ashido reasoned, “we don’t even know where the other body is! As for the class A vs B crap, that could be just a ploy to frame us!”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Bakugo snorted, “get your head out of your asses and stop blaming people for no reason!”</p>
<p>“Where was Tetsutetsu when you went south from the cameras?” Tokoyami asked, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“I was in Reactor doing Simon says!”</p>
<p>“Suspicious,” Aoyama hummed, “there is a vent in there.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think about that,” Kamakiri’s voice dropped.</p>
<p>Tetsutetsu rounded on him, “I could say the same thing about you dude! There’s also a vent in Security and you were the only one in there!”</p>
<p>“Where was yellow and purple?” Ashido added.</p>
<p>“Moi was in Cafeteria and purple in Admin.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” Bakugo rounded on him.</p>
<p>“I passed her of course!”</p>
<p>“That is right,” Midnight nodded.</p>
<p>“So every fucking one of you is suspicious but bird, pinky, and me!”</p>
<p>“Hold up,” Tetsutetsu rounded on him, “we don’t know where the second body is! It could be on your side for all we know!”</p>
<p>“Let's just skip!” Ashido whined, “I’m getting a headache!”</p>
<p>“I agree, lets gather more evidence,” Awase nodded.</p>
<p>They were released and Mina nodded at Bakugo. After that double kill they for sure knew they other was safe. Mina led him south to cut right back up to Navigation. They wanted to not look obvious where they were going. They barely managed to get to Shields before the lights went out. Mina gripped onto his arm and he led her in the very corner and they ducked. Someone ran past and north but they didn’t bother to look up to see who it was. He nudged her and they ran left instead. Whoever it was ran the opposite direction of electrical, so it was for sure a damn imposter.</p>
<p>He led her through Storage, down the hall, and into Electrical. Tokoyami was already there and flipped the lights on just as they stopped behind him. He turned and nodded, but then Mina hit his arm and pointed terrified. In front of them was the mangled body of Midnight. Tokoyami frowned at it, realizing that he was the next to be accused. The body was near the vent though. The imposter probably hit the lights, killed, and then vented back before anyone showed up. Technically the bird could have just walked south and waited for someone to show up to turn the lights off like he just got there… It was all peculiar. As he was thinking, Mina hit report and they were ripped away.</p>
<p>	“Where?” Tetsutetsu asked.</p>
<p>	“Electrical near the vent!”</p>
<p>	“Anyone around?” Aoyama hummed.</p>
<p>	Bakugo frowned at him. Could the imposter have known that Tokoyami was there? She frowned at the bird before adding, “Tokoyami was doing lights but it looked like a vent kill.”</p>
<p>	“Was Bakugo with you?” Kamakiri asked.</p>
<p>	She nodded, “still the whole game!”</p>
<p>	“Then let's just vote Black to be safe,” Tetsu nodded.</p>
<p>	Kamakiri and him hit the black button at the same time. Mina and him exchanged looks and shook their heads. It obviously wasn’t Tokoyami. Bakugo spoke up, “I don’t think it was bird brain.”</p>
<p>	Then Aoyama also hit the black button, “sorry mon ami.”</p>
<p>	Tokoyami looked upfronted and stared at them. Ashido thought about it and frowned, “I think it is Sparkle Boy!”</p>
<p>	“Why?” Bakugo asked, Tokoyami turned to face her just as the French boy whined in dismay.</p>
<p>	“He was nearby all the deaths, he’s been really quiet, and he just voted for Tokoyami even though Bakugo just said it couldn’t have been him! That's not like him at all!”</p>
<p>	The blonde snorted, “where were you, Frenchie?”</p>
<p>	Aoyama glanced between everyone, “in Navigation on the other side!”</p>
<p>	“Wait,” Tetsu’s eyes widened, “I was in Navigation!”</p>
<p>	“I was in Weapons and I didn’t see you either,” Kamakiri added, “it has to be him!”</p>
<p>	The boy started cursing in French whereas Bakugo smirked victoriously, “GOTCHA!”</p>
<p>	At the same time the three all voted for Aoyama, tying it. </p>
<p>	Mina yelled right before they were muted, “stay away from him, if they get a double kill it's over!”</p>
<p>	They were released and the five ran to the opposite side of Aoyama, who started to pace uncomfortably. Just when they were about to hit the report button the reactors went off. Mina and him exchanged looks and beligned for them. The other four ran after them but they were quicker. They immediately split up in the room, Bakugo going top left and Ashido bottom. They scanned just in time. Bakugo whipped around horrified to see Aoyama standing over the bloody pink corpse. NO! DAMMIT, NO! He just lost the only support he had to vote out the other dumbasses. </p>
<p>Tetsu reported and they were all glaring at yellow, “I’m not going to say a word.”</p>
<p>Then he voted, and everyone did likewise, even Aoyama. He watched as the yellow dude drifted off in space and said:</p>
<p>*Aoyama was The Imposter. One Imposter remains.*</p>
<p>He glanced up and met Kamakiri’s eyes before the bug deflected to stare at Tetsutetsu uncomfortably. Bakugo wasted no time getting himself good and lost. He had a task in storage, but he was too smart to get absolutely lost in filling the canisters with fuel. After filling the first can, he carried it toward the top reactor. It was one versus four and they knew he was clean. That meant whoever it was would target him. In their eyes it could be Tokoyami too, but Bakugo knew he was clean. Mina and him heard someone run the opposite direction of Electrical. That meant it was either Tetsutetsu or Kamakiri. </p>
<p>	He was inclined to believe it was Tetsutetsu as Kamakiri surely would have targeted him first but- Shit! The person who ran right was hunting Mina and him! He must have been following them which meant.. Bakugo dropped the canister and ran for the report button. Just as he sprinted past Medbay he saw Kamakiri jump out after him smiling unhinged. Fuck, fuck, fuck! It was so obvious! He kept asking where Bakugo was and tried to kill him in the dark, how stupid! He ran faster as Kamakiri gained and reached his arm out to jump on the button. Just before he did, his device went off and to his horror Communications was sabotaged. He darted right last minute and skated into Weapons. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye he watched Kamakiri vent, and turned around last minute. Sprinting back into Cafeteria he ran back the way he came and slid in the hallway between bottom engine and Security. Tokoyami came out of the cameras to probably go fix the sabotage. The bird gave him a strange look so he started mimicking a mohawk on his helmet. Tokoyami nodded and gave him a thumbs up before passing him. The bird disappeared and Bakugo barely had time to process the strange occurrence because Kamakiri jumped out of Reactor with a knife drawn. Bakugo cussed under his breath and ran for it. The lime bastard was right on his heels and he barely kept in front of him long enough to avoid being splattered. </p>
<p>He ended up running in a circle around the table playing keep away. Kamakiri got an even crazier grin, knowing that he could outpace Bakugo eventually. Just as Kamakiri was about to catch him, Tokoyami fixed the coms and he slammed the button down. He collapsed on the button exhausted as he watched Tokoyami and ONLY Tokoyami transport back. FUCK. If he would have caught- He glared at the defeated bug and slammed the lime button down the same time Kamakiri voted for him. Then, with bigger balls than Bakugo would ever give him credit for, Kamakiri turned to Tokoyami heatedly.</p>
<p>“Bakugo fooled you all! He has been chasing me all over the map trying to kill me! Tetsu is missing, he must have killed him first! I tried to find the body but it took all I had to avoid him stabbing me! You saved my life by fixing coms!”</p>
<p>“I’m the one who hit the button, dumbass!” Bakugo snapped before turning to Tokoyami, “Everything this Imposter said but with his name instead of mine!”</p>
<p>Tokoyami glanced between them before deflecting his device away from eyesight and hitting a color. Kamakiri tried, “just because he cleared you doesn’t mean he is innocent!”</p>
<p>“Actually it does considering I helped get the other imposter-”</p>
<p>Bakugo faltered as it revealed the votes. Smirking, he rounded on Kamakiri, “HAH! I fucking destroyed you just like I said I would!”</p>
<p>“I want a rematch you slippery little eel!”</p>
<p>Then they were all transported away and Bakugo was looking at a victory screen in the capsule with everyone else. Once everyone was settled, he gave the bug the most cocky smile he could muster, “idiot! I told Tokoyami it was you in the hall before you jumped out of Reactor by mimicking your dumbass mohawk! He knew you were after me!”</p>
<p>“Thats cheating!”</p>
<p>“You lost FAIR AND SQUARE LOSER!”</p>
<p>“That was quite clever Bakugo,” Midnight smiled at him, apparently forgiving him, “it was a good game as well.”</p>
<p>“I almost had you in Reactor when yellow killed pink!” Kamakiri saltedly snapped, “I was feet away from you but Tetsu called it before I could reach you!”</p>
<p>“That's what you get for targeting a particular person instead of just taking the closest!” Tetsu riled on him.</p>
<p>They continued to argue to the point it irritated Bakugo. He nodded curtly at Ashido and Tokoyami just before being sucked out of the lobby and into what was apparently Present Mics. He glanced around for another head count. Black Kaibara, white Yanagi, yellow Kaminari who was actively talking to a green Shinso and brown Uraraka. Then there was a Blue Shoji, a lime Tokage, and a cyan Honenuki. Then he caught sight of red and energetically walked over to it before being disappointed. It was just Yaoyorozu. She waved at him and he tsked and stalked away. Kaminari was too distracted by Shinso to talk to him, and Uraraka was now talking to Ponytail so he leaned against a wall for the game to start. </p>
<p>That was until he overheard Present Mic beaming about his last game, “yes! Young Kirishima was the killer! He sure did get me good!”</p>
<p>Bakugo perked up and smirked to himself just as the kid came on the intercom, “game starts in ten! Oh, for an added bonus. Congratulations, Orange! I just heard about you and Red!”</p>
<p>The blonde's jaw dropped as yellow, green, and brown turned to face him slack jawed. Yaoyorozu however, looked put out, “I have no idea what he means!”</p>
<p>	Tokage and Honenuki smirked, and the girl laughed harshly, “not you! He’s talking about the hardening boy right? The one like Tetsu!?”</p>
<p>	Kaminari made a long crying sound out of his throat and took a step toward him. His jaw clenched and he did his best to not cuss them all. However, the low ball insult of comparing KIRISHIMA to TETSUTETSU was a crime itself! He rounded on the lime scumball immediately screaming.</p>
<p>“Kirishima is LEAGUES above that copyrighted asshole!”</p>
<p>“Dude..” Kaminari stepped forward again confused before the words sunk in fully, “NO WAY!!!!”</p>
<p>He bolted to tackle Bakugo but they disappeared before it was possible. As soon as they dropped, Bakugo ran full speed from the launch pad and down the long hallway. They were on Mira and he wanted to put as much distance as possible from Kaminari. He snuck into Storage next to Cafeteria before he looked at his device. Shit. He had a task just south of here on the balcony. He slipped out after gaining his bearings until Kaminari located him. He ran in circles around Bakugo excited, and it irritated him to no end. After finishing his task he walked over to the table and slammed the report button.</p>
<p>Everyone transported back and Bakugo stuck a finger out at the yellow dumbass, “me or him. I don’t give a fuck but one of us is going right now!”</p>
<p>“No,” Shinso frowned, “you’ll just be making it easier on the Imposters!”</p>
<p>“KATSUKI BAKUGO! WHAT THE HELL!” Kaminari unleashed every word he wanted to say for the past few minutes in one giant gulp of air, “YOU ARE DATING MY BEST FRIEND, YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US! WE FOUND OUT BY A DAMN KID, WHAT THE HELL!? I THOUGHT WE WERE CLOSE, KACCHAN! SINCE WHEN, WHO CONFESSED FIRST!?”</p>
<p>He took a large breath to yell again but everyone slammed the yellow button down without a word, including Shinso. Kaminari faltered before staring at him depressed, “WHY Hitoshi!?”</p>
<p>“You need to cool off,” he dryly replied before the yellow idiot disappeared. </p>
<p>	He deliciously watched the idiot fall from the sky on the map before it read:</p>
<p>	*Kaminari was The Imposter. One Imposter remains.*</p>
<p>	WHAT THE FUCK!?</p>
<p>	They all exchanged puzzled looks and parted ways. He knew the idiot was probably following him around in ghost form, so when everyone left he flipped off the air in a circle. Once satisfied that he got all angles, he stormed off to Office for his tasks. It was quite a quiet game after that. Uraraka and Shinso didn’t have the balls to question him about Kirishima after he got Kaminari kicked out. The killer managed to bag two one round, and another the next. It was Tokage, Yaoyorozu, and Kaibara who dropped. Leaving Present Mic, Yanagi, Shoji, Uraraka, Shinso, Honenuki, and himself. </p>
<p>	Uraraka frowned at him, “unless Bakugo literally sold out his teammate, I still say it’s not him.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t give him the clear at all,” Shinso frowned, “it is totally like Bakugo to kill someone just for annoying him. Although he did look surprised to see he was the imposter..”</p>
<p>	Shoji added, “we all were surprised, so that theory is dead.”</p>
<p>	Yanagi stared off into space, “I think it is Present Mic.”</p>
<p>	“What, WHY ME!?” their teacher yelled.</p>
<p>	“You reported one body and was around the last kill.”</p>
<p>	She said it so quietly and matter of factly that they had a hard time arguing with her. Bakugo shook his head annoyed and voted purple. Uraraka stared at him curiously before following suit. However Shinso voted for Bakugo. Probably out of pure spite than anything else. Bakugo looked at the vote on him and rounded on the purple headed knock off Aizawa.</p>
<p>	“You idiot, why are you fucking with me for! You voted your little boyfriend off too, and he WAS the imposter!”</p>
<p>	Shinso shrugged, “I haven’t seen you do any tasks and have also hardly seen you this whole game.”</p>
<p>	“Why, have you been hunting me!?”</p>
<p>	“Oh snap,” Uraraka laughed briskly, “he just threw you under the bus!”</p>
<p>	It didn’t matter however, because purple was dropped and revealed to be innocent. They still had six in. Bakugo stretched before strutting out of Cafeteria before heading back to Launchpad. To avoid Kaminari before he ran past his task, now it was the last one he had left. Idiot said he hadn’t done any tasks but that's because Bakugo wasn’t running around like a chicken with its head cut off! He finished an entire room and surrounding ones before moving to another area. Like a smart person would! He finished his task on the left side and thought about seriously hanging back here until the end of the game. An Imposter would seriously have to check the vent or physically walk back here to find him right?</p>
<p>	He miscalculated, bad. He heard the vent drop just as the white girl pulled out a gun and shot him point blank. Bakugo was pissed. This was the second time he has died on the Launchpad on this stupid ass map! Thank shit Kaminari didn’t follow him back here, and he sat cross legged next to his body until someone came to find him. The assholes never did, and the next time he was called to a meeting it was over Shoji’s death. This was quite possibly the worst thing that's ever happened to him because Kaminari had a fire in his eyes that he had never seen before and didn’t have the energy to deal with. He listened to the idiots all point blame on Shinso, but at the last minute Honenuki placed Uraraka near the body and they watched her disappear instead. </p>
<p>	They were released and thank FUCK Uraraka distracted Kaminari enough for him to escape. He ran energetically all the way back to Launchpad and once again sat on the ground and waited for the horrible game to finish. Normally he was supposed to do his own tasks, but as they were done and ghosts could talk to each other? This was by far the best bet. Kaminari seemed to make it his life mission to hunt him down but was failing, because he didn’t catch Bakugo until the next meeting. This time it was an emergency meeting, and Shinso was pointing at Honenuki and vice versa. Meanwhile the actual killer was quiet and let the idiots kill each other off. </p>
<p>	After they voted each other, Honenuki begged Yanagi and got the second vote. Shinso dropped and Bakugo was glad. Now the game was over and he didn’t have to avoid the blonde any longer. He wasn’t scared, but the idiot was loud and obnoxious. He didn’t have the energy for such stupid ass shit. After Shinso was revealed to be a crewmate they were transported back to the capsule to stare at the defeat sign. Honenuki turned toward Yanagi surprised, and she gave him a small amused smile in response. No one had suspected her once, total silent killer. Bakugo was stupid for hanging around Launchpad. It was good for avoiding idiots when you were dead, but not when you’re alive.</p>
<p>	Once again Kaminari rushed to talk to him, but the kid saved his life by transporting him away. He dropped in a half full lobby with Aizawa at the very center. He nodded curtly at Bakugo who paid the same respect before glancing around at his newest teammates. Sero was there in black, Koda in white, Bondo in yellow, and Shishida in brown. Then blue dropped in revealing Iida. Iida waved at him before starting a conversation with Bondo of all people. Moments later Shiozaki in green and Jiro in cyan dropped. Jiro walked over to him, smirking.</p>
<p>	“Sup, Blasty.”</p>
<p>	“Ears.”</p>
<p>	“I feel like this is always our greeting.”</p>
<p>	“Fine. What the fuck do you want Lobes!”</p>
<p>	“Take it back, I prefer the stoic Ears,” she laughed lightly before glancing at the crew, “have you played with Kirishima yet?”</p>
<p>	He tensed up and answered coldly, “no.”</p>
<p>	“Cool, maybe we will get him!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo breathed out in relief. He was afraid she knew about them being together like all the other assholes were figuring out. Or maybe she did but was a better person to make a big deal about it. Yeah girls and Kaminari made a huge deal about that kind of shit, but Bakugo could care fucking less and he was pretty sure Kirishima felt the same. A pink Tsunotori dropped, and then someone in red. He glanced harder at it, not nearly as excited as he was the first time. He remembered some b-lister could now be red so he couldn’t just assume it was Kirishima. That was until Sero threw an arm around the idiot and pointed directly at Bakugo. He barely saw that wide toothy smile before Kirishima tackled him in an energetic hug.</p>
<p>	“Hey man! Have you been imposter yet?”</p>
<p>	“No, but I heard you have been.”</p>
<p>	His face flushed slightly, “you were asking about me?”</p>
<p>	“No, Present Mic was bragging about you before our game started.”</p>
<p>	“Oh-” Kirishima huskily laughed, “yea I carried the team on that one, started off strong!”</p>
<p>	“I did too. Fucking Cockroach chased me all over the map but Birdbrain and I outsmarted him last minute.”</p>
<p>	“Whhha? I’ll need the full story later, okay?” he smiled, “what about the last game?”</p>
<p>	“Died pretty early,” Bakugo shrugged, “I got Drooly kicked off as soon as the game started. He was actually the imposter, funny shit.”</p>
<p>	“Yea, I’m going to need BOTH of those stories!” he laughed, “I was with Midoriya the better half of the last game. It was pretty boring until we caught the imposter vent.”</p>
<p>	“Of course it was boring, you were with De-”</p>
<p>	“Game starts in ten!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo let that die and instead asked, “has any dickheads bothered you.”</p>
<p>	“Bothered me? Why would they- OH! No, I mean… it might have been mentioned once? But no one like attacked me or anything. We should probably tell our friends before it gets out and becomes a shit house.”</p>
<p>	“It already has.”</p>
<p>	“Wh-”</p>
<p>	Kirishima was cut off as they were dropped in Polus. He immediately reached for Bakugo’s hand but he pulled it away last minute when he caught Jiro staring. Bakugo and him immediately drifted off left toward electrical. Only when they were in the building did they both check their devices. Kirishima made a c with his hand and Bakugo silently laughed before nodding as well. They drifted down to O2 to the tree, and watched passively as yellow and white ran past them. He should have guessed that Koda and Bondo would team up. Kirishima finished his task and flashed the blonde a toothy smile before they headed to the water jugs. After they both completed the tasks there they slipped off toward Weapons. At least, Bakugo was following Kirishima there. </p>
<p>	He felt someone staring at them and stopped at the door to glance around. When he was sure it was safe he slipped inside with Kirishima, who was already actively working on the task. A couple minutes passed until the alarms sounded. They were transported to the small ugly Office to see Jiro with the microphone. She glanced around at everyone suspiciously, her eyes falling on Kirishima and Bakugo. He flipped her off for good measure until Kirishima's elbow dug into his side harshly. He barely managed to give the idiot a heated glare until everyone started talking all at once. It was going to be one of THOSE it seemed. He quickly glanced around to notice green and pink were both dead. If he had to guess they were together.</p>
<p>	“It was a double kill in Specimen,” Jiro replied, still glaring at Bakugo, “which means a team did it.”</p>
<p>	“Not necessarily,” Aizawa dryly replied, “it is possible one was with them and the other vented in. They even could have vented out.”</p>
<p>	Jiro argued back, “that's a small chance. More than likely a group stumbled on them and seized their chance. Which is why I think it is Bakugo and Kirishima!”</p>
<p>	“WHAT!” Bakugo spat.</p>
<p>	Kirishima frowned, “but we aren’t the only team!”</p>
<p>	That got them a few startled looks until Bondo raised his hand, “Koda and I were together as well.”</p>
<p>	Koda nervously nodded and Bakugo rounded on them, “I saw those two ditched O2 and ran south long before we left. They could have easily crossed the map in that time!”</p>
<p>	“So you’re saying you were in O2?” Aizawa asked.</p>
<p>	Bakugo snorted, “for the better half. We both were in Weapons when the alarm went off!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima nodded before looking suspiciously at Jiro, “you know you’re just as suspicious as any of us right?”</p>
<p>	“Wait, what?” </p>
<p>	“Yea, you could have totally double killed and self reported! How do we know your partner wasn’t in the room with you when you called it?”</p>
<p>	“Damn, I didn’t think of that,” Sero nodded.</p>
<p>	Shishida looked annoyed, “I was in storage doing the fuel task, I didn’t see anyone.”</p>
<p>	“So you say,” Bakugo snapped.</p>
<p>	The arguing got really heated until Aizawa demanded silence and snapped, “just skip until there's more evidence! You’re acting like children!”</p>
<p>	They all seemed relatively annoyed, but they all hit skip besides Bakugo and Jiro. He looked Jiro in the eye when he voted for her and likewise. Kirishima turned toward him surprised but he didn’t turn away to meet his eyes. She pursed her lips just as they were cut off. Kirishima drug him off toward storage for the fuel task, and he begrudgingly agreed. Again Bakugo felt like they were being watched and glanced around quickly. He saw a dark color in the shadows but couldn’t identify it. By the time he hit Kirishima to make him look, the person was gone. Fuck. That left four of them to choose from. Also, if a darker color was imposter, that meant that Koda and Bondo were safe. Which left potentially Jiro as a second, if not another dark color. His mind was working in overdrive trying to connect the dots until he realized something.</p>
<p>	Aizawa and Iida didn’t bother to tell anyone where they were. He assumed Aizawa was in O2 given how he reacted, but Iida? Wait.. Iida didn’t even talk. He worked that over in his head before pulling Kirishima by the arm and back to the table. Bakugo slammed the button down, gaining a surprised look from Kirishima. Everyone transported back and Bakugo took time to glare at each and every one of them individually before he bothered to explain why he called the meeting. Kirishima was still standing next to him confused, he had no idea what the blonde either saw or believed. What did Bakugo really expect?</p>
<p>	“I don’t fucking know for sure, but I have new information.”</p>
<p>	“Go on?” Jiro raised an eyebrow at him curiously.</p>
<p>	“I felt someone staring at us last game but didn’t see anyone. This time I saw someone hiding in the shadows but it was too dark to identify their color. For sure it wasn't either yellow, white, or cyan. Then I fucking remembered something.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima seemed to slowly be processing those words before Bakugo turned on Iida, “you LOVE sticking your damn nose in everything but you didn’t talk ONCE last meeting!”</p>
<p>	Jiro gasped and turned to the startled Iida, “I didn’t have anything to add I’m afraid. I was in Medbay.”</p>
<p>	“Conveniently close to the deaths,” Bakugo snarled.</p>
<p>	Shishida seemed unsure, “how do we know that you are not just making this up to pull suspicion away from yourself? Cyan has already accused you once.”</p>
<p>	“Yea, the chick that reported the bodies! Double killed and waited for Glasses to head north before reporting!”</p>
<p>	There was more whispering amongst each other before Kirishima cleared his throat, “hey, don’t you think it’s still kind of early to be pointing blame? If we’re wrong everyone will think it's us!”</p>
<p>	Sero nodded, “he has a point Bakubro. You could be setting yourself up.”</p>
<p>	“Whatever,” the blonde snorted, “I didn’t say kill anyone!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima nodded in understanding, “I think he just wanted everyone to know his suspicions just in case.”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded and Aizawa smirked creepily at him, “it still appalls me to see you work on a team.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo WANTED to flip him off, but thought better and instead turned away to silently brood. He felt Kirishima’s supportive hand on his shoulder before he suggested skipping for now. This time he voted Iida instead of voting Jiro, so low and behold, he was surprised to see her vote Iida too instead of him like before. Kirishima startled at that before they were muted and released. They headed down to contamination, and before entering  Bakugo turned around to see both Iida and Shishida staring at him. Feeling uncomfortable, they entered decomp and waited. Kirishima left to go to the other end, but Bakugo pulled him back. The door they just entered opened and he pulled him away. Thankful the idiots were all gone. </p>
<p>	They stopped at vitals and Kirishima gave him a strange look. He pointed backwards and made an eye motion. The redhead slowly nodded, kind of understanding but not really. When it came to fighting villains he was an absolute fucking beast, but puzzle games weren’t his strong suit most times. There was a flash of red to their right and they turned to see Koda and Bondo’s vitals flatline at the same time. Bakugo froze and ran to report it but before he could hit the button the alarm went off and they were all transported back. Jiro glanced between them terrified, the megaphone light in her hand.</p>
<p>	“I know how this looks, but it couldn’t have been me! I was just with Sero!”</p>
<p>	Sero frowned, “technically they could just blame us both.”</p>
<p>	Shishida frowned, “where were the bodies?”</p>
<p>	“Both in medbay by decomp! They must have been trying to go south to Specimen and were caught.”</p>
<p>	“There's a vent right to the left of there,” Kirishima nodded before turning to Bakugo. Waiting for him to play the card he knew he had. </p>
<p>	“Wait,” Iida noted, “I saw Kirishima and Bakugo head toward Specimen when the game kicked off!”</p>
<p>	Everyone turned toward them and Bakugo snapped at him, “we fucking tricked your ass! I saw you and brown here staring us down as we entered, so we came right back out and straight to vitals!”</p>
<p>	“We’ve been there the entire time,” Kirishima nodded before turning to Bakugo, “wait, Iida and Shishida were watching us?”</p>
<p>	“Because I thought you could be the killers!” Shishida argued.</p>
<p>	“SUSPICIOUS!” Bakugo riled.</p>
<p>	Iida added, “there's no proof that they both came back out and didn’t travel through Specimen.”</p>
<p>	Jiro frowned at him, “that's true but where were you and Shishida? Bakugo seems pretty confident-”</p>
<p>	“I AM!”</p>
<p>	Shishida snorted, “I was heading to Security but the alarm went off before I could get there.”</p>
<p>	“I was in Communications.”</p>
<p>	“Wait,” Jiro paused, “you went right not left, why would you backtrack?”</p>
<p>	“I-I was originally going to head to Medbay as well for my task but after I saw Bakugo and Kirishima head in that direction I became nervous and decided to avoid everyone entirely.”</p>
<p>	“I wasn’t with Jiro when she reported, but I was in the rocket room stabilizing it so I was near. No one came in from the left side so they either vented or came from Specimen.”</p>
<p>	“It all comes back to Bakugo and Kirishima then.”</p>
<p>	“NO, it does NOT. One or both of them is fucking lying! I told you I saw someone staring at me before and I caught BOTH of them following me this time!”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo has been with me the whole game,” Kirishima argued, “it was weird that he pulled us back out of decomp, but he just explained why!”</p>
<p>	“Suspicious,” Iida nodded.</p>
<p>	“What do you think, Aizawa?”</p>
<p>	Aizawa stared hard at the glaring blonde, “it seems this round Shishida is clear and I was also on the left side so it makes sense that it is either Jiro and Sero, or Kirishima and Bakugo.”</p>
<p>	“Jiro has been caught with the bodies more than once,” Shishida commented, although his eyes were still trained on Bakugo, “but his story about decomp is sketchy.”</p>
<p>	“Agreed,” Iida argued, “we both watched them go in.”</p>
<p>	Jiro glanced unsure at both of them, “I still think it's Iida but..”</p>
<p>	“It won’t hurt to vote one person off,” Sero argued, “and like I said, It’s either a vent or someone from Specimen and Bakugo was there-”</p>
<p>	“WE WERE IN VITALS YOU IDIOTS!”</p>
<p>	“So you say,” Shishida counted back with a victorious smirk. He hated getting a taste of his own medicine. </p>
<p>	“Why Bakugo and not me!?” Kirishima snapped.</p>
<p>	“Trust me, If Bakugo is it you’re next,” Sero laughed.</p>
<p>	“You’re throwing the damn game! Someone could have EASILY vented! Aizawa didn’t even tell you where he was!”</p>
<p>	He continued to argue his innocence as everyone voted for him. Before he could be kicked out, he turned to face Iida, Aizawa, and Shishida, “It’s one of these assholes if not two! Don’t be fooled Ears!”</p>
<p>	Jiro paused over the button confused just as Bakugo slammed Iida’s color, “I’m voting Glasses, Shithair.”</p>
<p>	“On it,” he hummed. Before he hit the button he stared at Bakugo, “I’m pretty sure they’re voting you man so..”</p>
<p>	“Whatever,” he scoffed, “they’re fucking idiots.”</p>
<p>	He leaned against the redhead pointedly. Kirishima gave him a warm toothy smile before voting Iida. Jiro looked between Iida and Bakugo confused, not knowing who to vote for. When Kirishima put his arm around Bakugo’s fuming shoulders she smiled, remembering that Bakugo called a meeting just to report suspicious activity and hit the blue button. Iida made a choking sound as he realized she voted for him and made robotic moves with his arms as if wanting an explanation. Unfortunately, it was still four against three and Bakugo disappeared under Kirishima’s arm. The redhead frowned at where he was before giving Jiro a sad look. Kirishima refused to look at his device as the orange dude fell into the lava, but it did say:</p>
<p>	*Bakugo was Not The Imposter. Two Imposters remain*</p>
<p>	Jiro immediately crossed the table and grabbed Kirishima by the arm and out of the room. Sero chased after them and was back to back with them. They ended up hiding in a corner where there were no vents and waited it out. Just enough time passed so they backtracked up to the button. Bakugo followed behind them indifferently, but smirked when Sero hit the button calling them all back. Aizawa gave them a pointed look, but Bakugo immediately realized that Shishida was missing. Holy shit! They got them! Iida pretended to look around surprised, but Jiro was on him like a hawk with accusations. </p>
<p>	“We know Kirishima is safe, and Sero was also with us! Which means it's either Aizawa or you, and Bakugo thought it was you! Your stories are half assed and Bakugo caught you watching him! Honestly, I thought you would be a terrible killer since you’re such a stickler for the rules, but-”</p>
<p>	“But he gets way too in character when asked to be a villain!” Kirishima realized, smiling excitedly before voting him, “I can’t believe you got Katsuki kicked out! Screw you man!”</p>
<p>	Iida blubbered like a fish. Bakugo wasn’t sure if it was because he was caught or because Kirishima, like an idiot, just called him Katsuki in front of everyone. Jiro gave him a strange look before both her and Sero voted for Iida. Aizawa frowned at the blue suit and then also voted for Iida. Defeated entirely, Iida voted for himself and disappeared. Bakugo glanced over Kirishima’s shoulder savagely as he watched the blue dude drop into the lava and read:</p>
<p>	*Iida was The Imposter. One Imposter remains.*</p>
<p>	Kirishima frowned between Sero and Aizawa. He knew there was a chance that Jiro could be it, but she seemed hell bent to kick the imposters out and Bakugo had trusted her at the last minute. So ghost Bakugo and him followed her out of the room and to the left. Half hoping the other two would be stupid enough to kill each other. They split up just outside of the building, Kirishima going west and Jiro east. Bakugo frowned as they separated. The smart thing would be to stay together, but they also had to finish their tasks. Which was kind of ignorant because the other ghosts weren’t even trying to finish there's. They all were circling around Aizawa for some… SHIT!</p>
<p>	Then before Bakugo could ever process how stupid he was, the reactors went off. He was making his move now. The blonde should have known something was up when no one was using sabotage! They were allowing everyone to blame another and kick each other out. How fucking smart, he should have KNOWN it was the two smartest in the group besides him. No wonder they were trying to kill and kick him out, he was their worst nightmare! Iida barely managed to save the situation when he probably vented into Specimen and Kirishima and him wasn’t there. What absolute BULLSHIT. What a good game, they took this way too seriously! Kirishima headed up to the left reactor and waited for a partner but no one came. </p>
<p>	Curious he glanced around but then the alarm blared and he was pulled back aggressively. Bakugo crossed his arms as he was staring at Sero and Aizawa. Fucking asshole! Sero pointed at Aizawa heatedly, “he just killed Jiro right in front of me!”</p>
<p>	Aizawa held up the microphone boredly, “yet I have the report.”</p>
<p>	“He self reported! You have to trust me Ei!”</p>
<p>	Kirishima frowned and looked between them. This was exactly what he was afraid was going to happen, “wait.. But Sero was with us when the last body was reported?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, but only one person died and it was Iida. Just because he didn’t kill you that round doesn’t make him innocent. He was trying to get your support for a situation like this.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima glanced down at his feet confused, it made so much sense to him. Jiro was there in ghost form and tsked, “what a brutal move. He knew Kirishima would vouch for me.”</p>
<p>	“It worked out better than he could have hoped for. If Soy Sauce had gone to Kirishima’s side it would have failed.”</p>
<p>	Iida shook his head, “no, because he wouldn’t have killed her then. He would have waited to try again.”</p>
<p>	“Your teacher is very intelligent,” Shiozaki aired. </p>
<p>	Bakugo clenched his jaw as he watched his boyfriend struggle between the options. The other two had already voted for each other, but he couldn’t bring himself to vote. The time was running out so Aizawa stressed, “you have to vote or we lose.”</p>
<p>	Sero turned on him, “you would want that wouldn’t you! Whether he chooses me or lets the time run out, we’re screwed!”</p>
<p>	“Whether it is me or you, if he lets it tie the killer will just sabotage and kill the first person he catches.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima nodded and glanced unsure at them. Sero seemed safe but Aizawa made more sense. It was strange that Sero had followed them and hit the report button. He was also around the other kills… Kiri sighed and replied, “I’m sorry man. This is probably a mistake but.. but I’m just not sure!”</p>
<p>	Sero’s face fell as Kiri hit the black button. Bakugo scoffed loudly, “fucking idiot!”</p>
<p>	Aizawa then smirked evilly as they all disappeared at once. After transporting back to the capsule, Bakugo wasted no time to wrap his arm around Kirishima’s abnormally large helmet and straddle him toward the ground, “DUMBASS!”</p>
<p>	Everyone whined with dismay as it read:</p>
<p>	*DEFEAT: AIZAWA AND IIDA!*</p>
<p>	Their teacher smirked at them further and commented, “never blindly trust teachers. This is not the first or last time I have lied to you.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima whined under Bakugo’s crushing grip, “MANNN, I messed up! Sorry guys!”</p>
<p>	Everyone assured him it was fine but Bakugo wasn’t done, “dammit, Eijiro!”</p>
<p>	Sero and Jiro heard it and immediately rushed him, “wait- you just called him Eijiro!”</p>
<p>	Jiro nodded, “and earlier Kirishima called Bakugo by his given name. I’ve never heard anyone live after trying that.”</p>
<p>	“Wait…” Sero thought about it, “does that mean-”</p>
<p>	The two never had to deal with the consequences of another friend figuring it out because they were both transported away. Bakugo dropped in another room and the only one there was Deku. He waved energetically at him and ran to greet him properly. </p>
<p>	“Hey Kacchan!”</p>
<p>	“Sup, nerd.”</p>
<p>	“I guess we are playing with Vlad this round, right?”</p>
<p>	Bakugo thought about it for a second before snorting, “yeah.”</p>
<p>	“I wonder who else is going to show up..”</p>
<p>	The blonde stared at him hard, as if one was obvious, “IcyHot.”</p>
<p>	“OH NO!” he laughed heartily, “I can’t believe I forgot about him!”</p>
<p>	“Forget about who?” the familiar dry voice answered. </p>
<p>	Todoroki and Sato were approaching them. Bakugo crossed his arms as both the brown and white spacesuits started conversation with Deku. He tuned them out as he watched Vlad, a lime Asui, black Kurorio, blue Fukidashi, red Kodai, a yellow Monoma, and a cyan Hagakure appear. Monoma was giving him a pointed look so he raised one middle finger toward him, smirking. Monoma bristled and started trash talking him to a more than less receptive Kurorio before his thoughts were ripped away by Deku pulling on his arm needily. With a look of death, Bakugo turned to glare at him.</p>
<p>	“Are you listening, Kacchan?”</p>
<p>	He scoffed and ripped his arm away, “what do you want.”</p>
<p>	“I think the three of us should team up!”</p>
<p>	Three? Wasn’t Sato- Bakugo glanced around quickly but the guy had already moved on to another group. Todoroki smirked at his surprise slightly, pissing him off worse, “what the hell are you looking at!?”</p>
<p>	“Do you always tune everyone out, or just when it benefits you?”</p>
<p>	“Tch, I didn’t know you assholes were talking to me.”</p>
<p>	“Of course we were! Why would we ignore you?”</p>
<p>	“Whatever. That's just a ploy to knock me out early!”</p>
<p>	Todoroki gave him a strange hand gesture, “We are being genuine. There's eleven of us, we can afford to pair up for a round or two until the numbers diminish.”</p>
<p>	“Then when we split up it will be easier to find the imposters since we know we’re clear!”</p>
<p>	“Seems like cheating.”</p>
<p>	“It's no different than Kirishima following you everywhere,” Todoroki smirked.</p>
<p>	“Theres a high fucking chance one of us will be an imposter!”</p>
<p>	Deku startled, “right.. that would be an issue.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo scoffed and started to walk off, “exactly.”</p>
<p>	“W-wait, Kacchan!”</p>
<p>	“Final game guys, lets see some drama! It starts in ten!”</p>
<p>	Bakugo walked to the corner of the capsule by himself and waited for it to start. They were dropped in Skeld and it made Bakugo wonder if he just randomly generated maps for them. Everyone started trotting off, leaving him to stare at his device curiously. What the hell were the chances he would get imposter on the last round. Then the name in the corner caught his attention and he had to physically bite his cheek from laughing hysterically. He spun on his heel and ran to Navigation. There was always some idiot hanging around there. Bakugo passed Fukidashi on the asteroids and carefully timed his device to where he entered Navigation primed and ready to kill.</p>
<p>	Sato was there at the window. Bakugo glanced back to make sure the coast was clear before he snuck up behind his classmate and stabbed him. He smirked to himself before jumping in the nearest vent, riding it down to Shields. He jumped out and belined left into Communications. He pretended to download, ignoring Todoroki and Deku inside. He waited the appropriate time before dipping left again to storage. He passed Hagakure and Asui, who seemed to be teaming up. How unfortunate. The time was quickly ticking away and none of the assholes found the body yet. He trotted into electrical to find Vlad by himself calibrating the distributor. </p>
<p>	He let out a unhinged silent laugh before approaching Class B’s homeroom teacher. Vlad turned around curiously. He barely saw the wide eyed expression in his face before he was free to kill once more. Bakugo dropped Vlad like he was nothing and darted out and ran right, hitting the doors for good measure. Now the body was locked in and he had time to put distance between them. The blonde ran and by the time he got to the Cafeteria, the doors were open. Moments later there was a blaring alarm and he was pulled away to stand at the table properly with the rest of them. Monoma frowned at them all while doing a quick head count. </p>
<p>	Deku was holding the report button and looked shaken, “Shoto and I ran into Navigation and found Sato.”</p>
<p>	Todoroki added, “Hagakure and Tsuyu ran past us, but that's the only people we saw.”</p>
<p>	“Which direction did you come from?” Monoma jumped in interestedly.</p>
<p>	“From Communications. We stopped in Shields for Shoto to do the task there, then headed straight into Nav. The girls passed us in the hallway just outside.”</p>
<p>	“I SWEAR we didn’t go in there!” Hagakure cried, “we were in O2!”</p>
<p>Kuroiro frowned, “was there two bodies or one?” </p>
<p>“Just one,” Deku frowned, “who is all in pairs?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been with Monoma,” the black suit answered.</p>
<p>“I’ve been with Hagakure the whole match, ribbet.”</p>
<p>“So that leaves Hot head, and Fuki,” Monoma sneered.</p>
<p>“Bakugo came into communications a while back and did a task right in front of us, he didn’t even notice us,” Todoroki argued.</p>
<p>Bakugo gave him a surprised look, which the idiots just ate up and then bristled, “well fuck. Assholes could have killed me.”</p>
<p>“Which direction did he run,” Asui asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Toward storage.”</p>
<p>They all nodded before sighing defeatedly. Then Fukidashi waved his hand and pointed at his helmet. Monoma glanced inside and read, “I got into Security just as the doors closed. I saw Bakugo run past the Security camera to top engine, so I can also vouch for him.”</p>
<p>Deku shot in hopefully, “Did you see anything on the right side?” </p>
<p>The blue suit paced uncomfortably, before Monoma continued, “I saw quite a few flashes of color. I’m pretty sure I saw Monoma leaving Admin, and I did see a flash of neon colors on the right side but It was too quick to trace-”</p>
<p>“Then lets just fucking skip!”</p>
<p>He hit his skip and crossed his arms annoyed. Deku and Todoroki followed suit, before the rest did. Once released he headed into Admin and faked the card swipe. He watched the girls do the tasks near the door, and walked past them confidently. Asui nodded at him before he headed south. He snuck into Electrical while the cameras were still off and was blown away that no one bothered to come in there yet. He vented immediately and jumped between the access points until Kuroiro walked into Medbay alone. What an idiot! Bakugo jumped out and stabbed him before he even had the chance to turn. Then he hit the doors and sat quietly while his cool off ticked away. Just before the door was supposed to open, he jumped into the vent. </p>
<p>Switching back to Electrical immediately. There were two people in there, Asui and Hagakure. Good. He waited them out. They both left when the door opened, so he vented out and pretended to do the same task Vlad had. Eventually Todoroki and Deku walked in, and he startled slightly when he noticed a flash of green. Deku jumped back equally as startled, and Bakugo pointed an accusing finger at him glaring. He immediately started gesturing quickly with his hands, but Bakugo wasn’t fucking having it. He backed up slowly, keeping a trained eye on a highly amused Todoroki and stressed out Midoriya. Once he was clear of the door, he ran back east through Storage and Shields. </p>
<p>He just turned the corner of Shields up toward Nav when he ran straight into Monoma. They bounced off each other with a large thud, and Bakugo quickly picked himself up off the ground and glared at him. Monoma gave him the same hateful glare before they side stepped around each other and left another. That's when he noticed the cameras were on and he couldn’t risk being traced. So instead he disappeared in Navigation and simply waited.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed before his device buzzed to tell him the lights went off. Bakugo hesitantly walked outside and was blown away to see the cameras were off. About fucking time he did something! Just in time to, because he was just in the little hall between Navigation and the main hallway, and Kodai was running toward him. He waited until she was right on him before jumping out and butchering her, then he himself ducked left and belined for Electrical to fix the lights. He met up with Fukidashi in storage, and the pair of them just entered Electrical when the alarm blared. Once again he was pulled away and he wondered if it was Medbay, Security, or the random ass hallway. For his sake he hoped it wasn’t red.</p>
<p>Hagakure was holding the mic looking frazzled, “TSUYU SHE-”</p>
<p>“Self report!” Monoma shouted, looking agitated.</p>
<p>“What! No!”</p>
<p>“It has to be. The lights go out and then the person you’ve been with all game dies? Do you think we are idiots!?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t me, I swear! I wouldn’t do that-”</p>
<p>Monoma rolled his eyes before adding, “then who was it. You were hand to hand all game, you have to have seen the killer!”</p>
<p>“I-I- we split up! I went into Reactor for Simon says and she went to watch cameras! I finished my task in the dark, and then immediately went to check on her! There was no one around either.. I’m so confused!”</p>
<p>Everyone paused for a moment to take that in. It didn’t seem like she was lying, but at the same time, it was incredibly suspicious. Then Todoroki turned toward Monoma annoyed. </p>
<p>“What about you. Your partner is also dead.”</p>
<p>The blonde tsked and shot him a challenging look, “we split up after the first round! After there were two kills the first round we knew we could vouch for each other and split to finish our tasks.”</p>
<p>“Now THAT'S suspicious,” Deku frowned, “especially considering there's been enough time lapsing on both rounds that a killer could easily kill twice. Take this one for example!”</p>
<p>They glanced around horrified as they realized they were already down to six. Hagakure whined, “then let's eliminate rooms! Where were all of you?”</p>
<p>“Izuku and I were both in Electrical fixing the lights. Bakugo and Fukidashi ran in at the last minute before the alarm went off. I can hard pass Bakugo because his behavior earlier makes me believe he is crew.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yea!” Bakugo snapped, “you two fucking snuck up on me and scared the shit out of me! You’re the suspicious ones! Blue and I came from right, which direction did you two run from!?”</p>
<p>“Ah, left,” Deku sighed, “but we ran right past Security! I bet it was a vent kill, maybe they came out at Medbay?”</p>
<p>“That's possible,” Monoma thought about it, “but that would incriminate me as I was in Cafeteria doing the task up top.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate your honesty,” Hagakure’s soft voice answered. Of course they couldn’t see it, but she was smiling.</p>
<p>“Wait. Blue ran from north!” Bakugo rounded on the twitching manga dude.</p>
<p>Monoma frowned at him, “I didn’t see him in Cafeteria. He was probably in Admin.”</p>
<p>“So NO one was on the right side?”</p>
<p>“Fuck no. I was doing trash in Storage,” Bakugo snorted.</p>
<p>“We can’t skip again,” Deku shook his head, “if we do, this game is over!”</p>
<p>Monoma frowned, “I will say one thing. Whoever is the killer is fucking good at it. Which means it can’t be Fuki despite how guilty he looks. He sucks at it.”</p>
<p>“You’re just incriminating yourself worse!” Bakugo growled, “because I fucking know how shifty you are, we all do!”</p>
<p>“You did say you ‘left’ your partner and then he turned up dead!” Deku frowned.</p>
<p>“Bear with me,” Monoma said directly to Hagakure and Fukidashi, “I’m hard clearing both of you and instead turning the blame toward green and orange.”</p>
<p>“WHAT!?”</p>
<p>“Who says you were really doing trash and didn’t just run from a kill on the right side?” Monoma detested.</p>
<p>“Izuku has been with me the whole game,” Todoroki frowned.</p>
<p>“Let’s think.. Two killers, one team left..? Pretty fucking convenient!” Monoma argued. Then his eyes widened, “wait a minute.. didn’t white clear orange!? That's suspicious!”</p>
<p>“How is that?” Deku popped in heatedly, “you should have seen how suspicious he was of us when we startled him in Electrical. We also saw him do a task in Com!”</p>
<p>“Com, close to the kill that round wasn’t it!?”</p>
<p>Deku faltered as he thought about it, “you’re grasping at straws here! If we vote the wrong person the game will be thrown that much quicker!”</p>
<p>Hagakure whined, “so what are you suggesting?”</p>
<p>“Too many fucking people are suspicious,” Bakugo nodded, “skip and pair off!”</p>
<p>“We’re splitting you two,” Monoma snarled at Todoroki and Deku, “white go with blue, green go with cyan, and I’m going with orange! If I die, you know who it is!”</p>
<p>“And vise versa,” Bakugo snarled back, glaring at Monoma with every ounce of hatred in his soul.</p>
<p>They all skipped and Bakugo crossed his arms as everyone split up. Once they were gone, Monoma gestured to the south and he followed him through storage and into Communications. Bakugo still had his arms crossed, but in the mess he still managed to hit the reactors with a finger. Monoma immediately started to abandon his task, but Bakugo had already cut him down with a knife. Smirking, he ran left and paced just outside the Reactor door after watching Deku enter with his groupie. Then he dipped his head in and met eyes with his partner. Todoroki and Fukidashi were on one end, and Deku and Hagakure were on the other. The three innocents caught Bakugo’s unhinged smirk and jumped terrified. </p>
<p>Then Todoroki shot blue point blank. Deku and Hagakure barely had time to silently shriek before they were pulled out of the game and into the capsule once more. The kid was laughing hysterically through their devices as it announced their victory, “see, this is why Orange is so much fun! He killed all of you and you didn’t suspect him until the very end! He is merciless! Killing, venting, and sabotaging! Holy crap he is too good at this!”</p>
<p>Todoroki frowned, “he wasn’t the only imposter.”</p>
<p>“No, you did good too white! But you gotta admit, Orange was the MVP here!”</p>
<p>Bakugo turned away shyly. Usually he cockily agreed when people praised him, but this was different. This kid was genuinely a fan and he couldn’t process how he was supposed to deal with it. Bakugo was used to kids being little brats around him, or pointing out his failures like the little assholes they were. This was the first one that liked him. Todoroki smirked at him while the rest of the group groaned annoyed. Monoma looked beside himself pissed.</p>
<p>“I knew it was you! We should have voted you off!”</p>
<p>Bakugo sneered at him, “but you didn’t, like the idiot you are!”</p>
<p>Todoroki then frowned, “there wasn’t enough evidence on Bakugo anyways. We had more on you and Hagakure.”</p>
<p>“That's true,” Deku added, smiling sheepishly.</p>
<p>The confident grin on his face grew, “just for the record, there was a body in Medbay and in the middle of the hall on the right side. The medbay one was there forever!”</p>
<p>Kuroiro sighed, “he’s right. No one bothered to check in there for me.”</p>
<p>They were all quiet, dipping their heads ashamed. Then the kid cackled again, “good game guys!”</p>
<p>That brought a few smiles back, and Bakugo didn’t even jolt awake when they were released from the quirk. He woke up early the next morning and stretched. Kamakiri was still fast asleep, so he paid the same favor as before by cleaning up. Bakugo had no clue which room was Tetsutetsu’s, so he instead went downstairs to leave. That was until he ran into the short brown haired girl from B. He was pretty sure her name was Komori, but he wasn’t positive. He was sure her quirk had something to do with killer mushrooms. She smiled weakly at him before gesturing at the kitchen. </p>
<p>With an annoyed huff he strutted in to see her in the middle of cooking a giant breakfast. There was a giant mess and she looked stressed out. She turned to him and quietly asked, “I was told you are formidable in the kitchen.. I’m kind of behind.”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you trying to do.”</p>
<p>“Cook breakfast for everyone? Last time we did this the whole class was starved after waking up and-”</p>
<p>He threw a hand up to shush her and took over the stove. She sighed with relief as she started cutting up vegetables. About half an hour later, he heard people stirring outside but he was too focused on not burning the eggs. He just flipped an omelet when two hands enclosed around his eyes teasingly. Bakugo stiffened, but he made no attempt to accuse anyone as the simple truth was there was a ton of idiots stupid enough to fuck with him next to a hot skillet. After they didn’t get the reaction they wanted, the voice whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Kacchan!”</p>
<p>Without even shrugging him off, Bakugo elbowed Kaminari right in the ribs. The blonde fell off him with a pained cry, causing Komori to snicker, “touch me again Drooly and I’ll fucking kill you!”</p>
<p>Through his strangled breaths, Kaminari snorted out, “I thought you would attack me immediately but.. You wanted to make sure I wasn’t Ei, huh? How cute!”</p>
<p>Bakugo put down the utensil he was using carefully, before slowly turning. His entire face was shrewd up in the most unfathomable way as he hissed, “prepare to die.”</p>
<p>Kaminari gulped and tried to run for it. Bakugo caught him just outside the kitchen and tackled him to the ground, exploding his face. A bunch of people rushed forward. He felt two strong arms grab him around the waist and lift him up. Then he watched Tetsutetsu and Sero drag the whining Kaminari away. It was amusing to Bakugo considering Shinso just stood back and watched, arms crossed annoyed. Even he had known better than to get between Bakugo and his prey. That and he was well aware how insufferable Kaminari could be. Kirishima lifted him higher as he continued to struggle and shouted in his ear.</p>
<p>“Chill out! It’s too early to kill him, take it out on each other later! We all just woke up for fucks sake..”</p>
<p>Komori glanced outside the kitchen and frowned, “the other one started it. Can I have him back now? The food is about to burn.”</p>
<p>Bakugo shoved Kirishima’s arms off him and stormed back into the kitchen obediently. Kirishima almost immediately followed him in, and leaned against a counter as he watched the blonde cook. The redhead was impressed that Bakugo had managed to calm down that fast, much less willingly cooking without being forced. Or was he being forced? Kirishima glanced at the smaller girl, but she was focusing on her own tasks indifferent to them both. Bakugo noticed his useless boyfriend just hanging around and turned to snap at him.</p>
<p>“If you’re just going to fucking watch me, come help!”</p>
<p>Kirishima didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped off the counter and rushed to the blondes side. Instead of helping the blonde however, he was gestured toward the girl who looked ecstatic to have another slave. It wasn’t what he wanted, but he would happily take it because he was still able to watch Bakugo greedily as he pulled plates and other dishes out for everyone. Bakugo knew he was watching, but never commented on it. After eating, the rest of class B rushed to wash the dishes. Apparently they had an unspoken rule that whoever didn’t help had to clean. It worked out for them because Bakugo’s patience was bare thin. Kirishima energetically pulled him away from their dormitory and led him straight to his own room in the next building over.</p>
<p>After succeeding at locking his door, his phone went off:</p>
<p>‘Dude! Where did you go!? I gave Bakugo space after he attacked me, but I want answers! We all do!’</p>
<p>Kirishima grit his teeth and texted back:</p>
<p>‘I’ll explain later. This literally just happened before the game, give us some space?’</p>
<p>‘Whatever you say man, but all eighteen of us plus some of B are detail starved!’</p>
<p>	The redhead chucked his phone on his desk with an aggravated huff before turning toward the brooding Bakugo, “hey~”</p>
<p>	“Don’t hey me, what the shit was that,” the blonde gestured toward the phone. Then his own phone went off and he cringed at it:</p>
<p>	‘Congratulations, Kacchan! I just heard from the others! They are asking me questions, should I answer them?’</p>
<p>	He quickly texted back, ‘better you than me.’</p>
<p>	“Oh, Kaminari’s bugging me about us. I guess everyone knows now?”</p>
<p>	“I told you shit hit the fan last night.”</p>
<p>	“Ah,” he nervously rubbed the back of his head, “after how you reacted to everything, I kind of wanted to keep it a secret for a bit.. but I guess I can’t even give you that.”</p>
<p>	“I’m not some fragile extra!”</p>
<p>	“I know that I just.. wanted to give us some privacy before you were subjected to Kaminari’s craziness?”</p>
<p>	“Remember when I said I got him kicked off at the beginning of the game?”</p>
<p>	“Holy SHIT. That’s brutal!” Kirishima laughed harshly, before sitting down next to the blonde and reaching for his hand. </p>
<p>	Bakugo accepted it hesitantly, glad they were alone. He tried to hide the red tint forming on his cheeks, but nothing could stop Kirishima from noticing. He noticed everything when it came to Bakugo. The blonde tensed as he cupped his face with his rough hand and turned it to face him. Kirishima’s eyes were so wide, warm, and inviting. It was like looking directly into the sun, painful but beautiful. How far he had fallen since realizing where he stood and the emotions he had been suppressing. Fuck, what was wrong with him!?</p>
<p>	“I have so much to say, but I know it will just piss you off.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo couldn’t help but stare at his lips as they moved, then he deflected away embarrassed at the notion, “just get it over with.”</p>
<p>	“For starters look at me.”</p>
<p>	“It's hard to.”</p>
<p>	“Why?” Kirishima asked, almost hurt.</p>
<p>	He squeezed Bakugo’s cheeks inwards, causing the blonde to mumble, “too ‘ucking bright.”</p>
<p>	The grip relaxed and Kirishima beamed, “please look at me?”</p>
<p>	Bakugo huffed out annoyed, getting an amused chuckle from the other. He slowly glanced into Kirishima’s eyes, once again getting sucked up into their hypnotising force. Kirishima leaned in forward slightly, causing Bakugo’s heart to stop. He couldn’t move away but his breath had caught, and he was struggling to breath. Kirishima leaned in closer, loosening the hold entirely to the point he was only caressing the blondes jawline. Giving him all of the opportunities to move away or voice a complaint. Instead Bakugo continued to gaze into those melting eyes, not physically able to move away, or mentally process a rejection in any form. </p>
<p>	Then Kirishima was barely an inch away, their noses nearly touching. He smiled at him before softly humming, “your eyes are just so piercing. They drive me absolutely crazy! I could stare into them all day, I swear. They’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>	“They’re just red, like yours.”</p>
<p>	“But they aren’t the same at all though,” Kirishima aired, “and you know that or you wouldn’t have turned away from me.”</p>
<p>	“Yea,” Bakugo barely breathed. Hyper aware how their noses were now grazing, “yours are warm and stupidly inviting.”</p>
<p>	“Good,” he whispered before glancing down longingly at Bakugo’s lips, “can I kiss you Katsuki?”</p>
<p>	“Why are you asking,” he nearly whined. The sound sounded foreign out of his throat, and caused something dark to flash momentarily in Kirishima’s eyes. </p>
<p>It was gone as quick as it came, and the redhead huskily laughed, “because you’re setting the pace remember?”</p>
<p>“I’ll fucking tell you if I don’t want something, okay?” he ended up saying. His mind skipped like a broken record over the feeling of the redhead's breath against his lips.</p>
<p>He didn’t have long to ponder what they would feel or taste like, because Kirishima wasted no time to close the distance between them and capture them fully. They were warm and inviting, and he actually liked it, quite a lot. Kirishima slowly took control and pushed him down into the mattress. Being pinned under the redhead both felt right and wrong, and it stressed him out. Just as Kirishima’s hand curled behind his head affectionately, Bakugo panicked and pulled his lips away. Pinching his eyes closed and trying his best to figure out what these damn feelings were! He didn’t push him away, but Kirishima pulled back anyway.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Katsuki-”</p>
<p>Bakugo forced his breathing to steady before he glared into the worried red above him, “I’m fucking fine. Just.. needed a minute.”</p>
<p>“This is too much for you,” Kirishima frowned and fully pulled away, “I went too fast, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t even do anything, shut up!”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Stop apologizing for my bullshit!”</p>
<p>The redhead's eyes widened before he smiled softly, “alright man.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare start asking me psychologist bullshit like, ‘how did that feel’ either, I’ll fucking kill you!”</p>
<p>The man snorted with laughter before hauling Bakugo up. They sat next to each other on the bed again before he tried, “then just tell me? I want to know Katsuki, this affects me now too.”</p>
<p>He growled lowly. Annoyed that he had to talk about his feelings again, “I don’t fucking know. I liked it, then it got weird and I was confused.. I don’t like this sappy ass shit like you do. Or.. I’m not used to it, I don’t fucking know.”</p>
<p>He laughed warmly, “as someone who has been your friend for nearly three years, you just hate physical contact. Why do you think I’ve been slowly accustoming you to me for the past couple years? That has nothing to do with being demi at all.”</p>
<p>Bakugo slowly nodded, that made a lot of sense. He hated people touching him. In fact he cursed anyone who dared, and attacked others who knew better. Kirishima was the only idiot he didn’t kill for touching him. The one person that he allowed to, no matter what he tried or did. Which is why this didn’t make sense to him at all. He was just cool with it, he LIKED it, “but I was fine until a few seconds ago..”</p>
<p>Kirishima thought about it before his face flooded red, “Uh- I know what it was. I kind of pinned you.. that was a stupid idea. Sorry man!”</p>
<p>He buried his head in his hands annoyed, “how fucking pathetic.”</p>
<p>“Hey, we’ll work on it! Don’t sweat it.”</p>
<p>“Right now.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m not some fucking pansy! I won’t accept that, I’m not weak!”</p>
<p>“Wait- You’re taking this the wrong wa-”</p>
<p>Bakugo pulled the idiot to face him and kissed him on the lips heatedly. Kirishima immediately relaxed against him and one arm snaked behind Bakugo’s waist to hold him. He felt warm.. Happy. His hand clutched Kirishima’s shirt and he pulled him down forcefully. The redhead gave him a startled look as he crashed on top of him, before smirking at the blonde. His eyes were determined and focused, and were staring straight at Kirishima’s lips. How could he ever deny the blonde when he was so sure. It wasn’t exactly like he could ask for confirmation, Bakugo would probably just explodo-kill him for striking a nerve. </p>
<p>He slid his arm out from beneath the blonde and instead planted them in the mattress on either side. Taking special care not to crowd him too badly. He could see the private relief in the blondes face before he pulled back and gazed deeply into his burning eyes, “I love you, Katsuki.”</p>
<p>“Eijiro..”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say it back,” he smiled warmly, “I just wanted you to know.”</p>
<p>“Thats not fucking fair.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I haven't already told you.”</p>
<p>“This is literally the second day!”</p>
<p>	“Dude, I’ve known you for three years though! It’s not like we just met, I know more about you than anyone but yourself.. Even Midoriya!”</p>
<p>	“Tch, that's a given,” the blonde smirked before his face flushed, “dammit!”</p>
<p>	“Ha! You’re cute when you're flushed. Seriously though, It doesn’t matter how I feel. You liking me is enough,” he hummed before dipping down to steal another soft kiss.</p>
<p>	“Why the fuck are you so damn perfect..”</p>
<p>	Kirishima flushed, “w-what?”</p>
<p>	“You’ve been dealing with my shit for years and now you’re just going to accept a complicated relationship like this as if it’s nothing!?”</p>
<p>	“You idiot,” he laughed, “do you think I’m lying when I say I care about you? I really do! It’s not like you're asking me to do something I hate or manipulate me to use me! This is just who you are, and I’ve always known that! From the very beginning!”</p>
<p>	His hand slowly slid up to rub the pink out of the blondes cheeks, before rubbing harder when they flushed worse. Bakugo everted his eyes and spat, “dammit! Stop that!”</p>
<p>	“Hah, I know the difference between you panicking and just being a brat. Nice try though!”</p>
<p>	“Eijiro, I’ll-”</p>
<p>	He cut off, “you’ll what?”</p>
<p>	“You’re an asshole.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima laughed again before pulling his hand away, “so what do you want to do today?”</p>
<p>	Bakugo looked past him to Kirishima’s backpack, “study.”</p>
<p>	“Okay!”</p>
<p>	He immediately gave the redhead a sour expression, “who the hell are you and what did you do to my Shithair.”</p>
<p>	His ears turned slightly pink as he pulled the blonde up off the mattress and glanced away, “honestly.. I’m cool with doing anything as long as I get to spend time with you.”</p>
<p>	Bakugo bit his cheek to stop his face from heating up again, “holy shit never say that again.”</p>
<p>	They ended up spending the rest of the day together, grateful the kid came before their day off again. Eventually Kirishima left to settle the tide that was their classmates. He just got off on the ground floor when he was tackled by Uraraka and Ashido. They pulled him toward the couches and to his horror he was surrounded by the entirety of class A. This was such a stupid idea, honestly he should have hid in their rooms for a week and let them all forget. That was the best plan right? I mean after all, it's not like the pair would act any differently in public than before! His thoughts were interrupted by Mina shoving him down into a recliner.</p>
<p>	“Alright Ei, SPILL!”</p>
<p>	“Spill what exactly?” he frowned.</p>
<p>	Kaminari came out of nowhere and aggressively shook his shoulders, “let's start with Bakugo! Like, what the hell man!?”</p>
<p>	“Is this because he got you voted out in the first round?”</p>
<p>	Shinso shook his head, “no he deserved that.”</p>
<p>	“Then-?”</p>
<p>	“Midoriya said something about Bakugo not knowing what he was.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima’s eyes widened as they locked on a frowning Todoroki. Kaminari added, “yea what's with that dude! How does someone not know if they like dick or vagina!? Or both!”</p>
<p>	“It’s not that simple Kaminari,” Deku tried, “I’ve been trying to tell you that!”</p>
<p>	He quickly became aggravated and snapped, “Katsuki would be pissed if he knew you were talking about this behind his back, and you know it!”</p>
<p>	Then Sero approached him hesitantly, “it’s not like that man. We actually do care, this isn’t just idle gossip we’re worried.”</p>
<p>	“There’s nothing to worry about,” he argued back, “it's my relationship, not yours. It doesn’t affect you!”</p>
<p>	Mina whined in response, “it still kind of does Ei. You’re our best friend, and he is too! Whether he thinks that way or not..”</p>
<p>	“Yea he still pretends to hate us most days,” Kaminari laughed.</p>
<p>	“This isn’t about your friendships at all,” Kirishima frowned, “this only impacts Katsuki and me.”</p>
<p>	“I’m just saying,” she tried harder, “that maybe not understanding and suppressing his emotions caused him to be so reclusive and hateful?”</p>
<p>	“If it did or not, we still don’t owe you every detail about our private lives,” Kirishima crossed his arms at her.</p>
<p>	Shinso shook his head, “you misunderstand. We don’t care about what you do in your relationship or anything like that. We just want to know how we can help Bakugo.”</p>
<p>	He startled and glanced around. Was he being too harsh.. What did they mean? “This isn’t something you can fix, it’s just how he is! That’s like trying to say you’re going to cure me from being gay!”</p>
<p>	“Again you missed the point dude,” Kaminari weakly smiled, “if Bakugo needs a strong bond to feel close to people, that's fine! We just want to know how we can get that connection with him dude.”</p>
<p>	“Platonically of course,” Mina beamed at him.</p>
<p>	Suddenly the room stopped spinning and he sighed out with relief. Everyone around also relaxed, and he smiled at them, “do you guys really mean that?”</p>
<p>	“Bakugo is family to all of us,” Sero smiled while gesturing at everyone.</p>
<p>	“I mean, I still don’t understand how he didn’t know what his SEXUALITY was, but I won’t judge!” Kaminari beamed.</p>
<p>	Shinso pushed him away and frowned, “ignore him.”</p>
<p>	“I actually get it I think,” Mina frowned slightly as she thought, “he’s never experienced attraction to anyone before because of his demi status, and since he didn’t know he even was demi, it was impossible for him to know which way he swung?”</p>
<p>	“There's also the fact that Kacchan only really cares about becoming a hero. He considers anything and everything else a useless distraction. He’s never had a reason to explore it before.”</p>
<p>	“Then Ei turned out to be the right kind of distraction,” Kaminari sneered from behind Shinso, earning him another shove away from the conversation.</p>
<p>	“That’s enough out of you.”</p>
<p>	“Hitoooshiiiii.”</p>
<p>	“No.”</p>
<p>	Kirishima flashed a short amused smile in their direction before sighing again, “man I feel like tearing my hair out right now.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry Ei,” Mina frowned more, “we weren’t trying to stress you out!”</p>
<p>	“It’s my fault, I misunderstood.”</p>
<p>	“No, we get it,” she tried, “it has to be a headache to be surrounded by nearly twenty people about a relationship you’re still figuring out.”</p>
<p>	“Coming from the single girl,” Sero sneered.</p>
<p>	She hit him harshly, “oh stuff it, you’re single too!”</p>
<p>	“Just know we are here and support you both,” Tokoyami drawled before getting up to leave. Over half the class followed him out, waving goodbye. </p>
<p>	After they left Todoroki smirked, “I do expect you to share your Bakugo-taming skills.”</p>
<p>	Deku sighed with relief, “even I could use some advice. Questioning him was painful..”</p>
<p>	“Thanks for that though bro,” Kirishima smiled at him, “I honestly don’t think he would have trusted anyone else. Speaking of trust.. How much did you tell these idiots?”</p>
<p>	He gestured at the remaining group and Deku’s eyes widened before he stammered, “not much I swear! The bare minimum really! I knew Kacchan wouldn’t want me to talk about him extensively so-”</p>
<p>	“Wait, Bakugo KNEW!? I was seriously thinking of ways to blame myself so he wouldn’t kill you!”</p>
<p>	“N-no, he told me to! I asked him if he wanted me to answer the questions and he said ‘better you than me.’ So I took that as a green light?”</p>
<p>	Kirishima sunk deeper in his recliner, both content and relieved. One of them changed the subject and they spent the rest of the afternoon chatting happily. Their finals came and went, they graduated, and then were released out into the world as official heroes. Even after only a few months, Kirishima already lost contact with a couple of his friends from high school. However the majority of them still got together monthly, and a few exceptions weekly. Now that his closer friends understood the blonde, they all became closer than Bakugo would ever care to admit. Kaminari, Shinso, Sero, Ashido, Todoroki, and Midoriya would always meet up at least once a week with them. Bakugo’s dream for starting his own hero agency was also coming along nicely, and Kirishima and him were working day and night to get it started. It was exhausting but rewarding, and he couldn’t ask for a better partner. </p>
<p>Slowly, Bakugo even became used to their relationship until his switch flipped entirely. They were hanging out in Bakugo’s apartment when the blonde randomly asked him to move in with him. Kirishima had gaped at him for a solid minute before rushing to hug the blonde smiling like a mad man. Bakugo accepted him in his arms immediately, not able to suppress his own smile. Kirishima couldn’t be happier. He was elated that Bakugo cared that deeply for him to feel what he already felt for him, and to want him as badly as he wanted the blonde. They stayed hugging for perhaps too long, Kirishima digging his head in the blonde's warm neck. Bakugo wrapped tightly around him before leaning his head casually on the red head. He couldn’t remember a time when he had ever been this happy. He no longer felt like a burden to the relationship, now he felt complete.</p>
<p>	“I love you, Eijiro.”</p>
<p>	The redhead jolted harshly against him, and when he pulled away there were a few tears of joy leaking out of his eyes. Bakugo flicked them away blankly, “don’t fucking cry!”</p>
<p>	“How can I not, man,” he blubbered before leaning forward to energetically catch his lips. </p>
<p>	Bakugo kissed him back heatedly before pulling Kirishima’s head closer by the neck, deepening the kiss for the first time on his own. Kirishima grunted needily, and they both wrapped around each other naturally. Bakugo’s heart was pumping fast, and he felt heat head straight south. It was an unnerving feeling at first, but it felt so right. This was something new and unworldly, and Kirishima was the one causing it. The redhead grounded him by his hips and pressed against him fully. Causing Bakugo to let out a strangled gasp. </p>
<p>Kiri had been so careful to never show his sexual desires before, but now it nearly drowned Bakugo. It was too much, and it felt so good it should’ve been illegal. A heated smirk replaced the usual toothy smile he cared for so much, before the darkness in his boyfriends eyes completely undid him. Slowly Kirishima backed him up to his couch, and aggressively shoved him down on it. Bakugo huffed when he fell, and rose to challenge the redhead but Kirishima had already caught his mouth and shoved him back down with one hand on his beating chest. He struggled under him, but Kirishima’s tongue slipped into his mouth and it was too much to fight at once. Kirishima was too much, he was useless against him.</p>
<p>Kirishima growled so low that it caused goosebumps to shoot down his body, “stay down.”</p>
<p>“Eijiro-”</p>
<p>“Dammit Katsuki,” he snarled at his name, crawling on top fully before grinding against him hard.</p>
<p>“FUCK!” Bakugo groaned, throwing his head back, “is this what I’ve missed!?”</p>
<p>Kirishima smirked at him darkly, “this and more, so much more.”</p>
<p>Then the redhead's teeth caught on the nape of his neck, and he once again fought another groan, “t-too much.”</p>
<p>He immediately pulled back worried, “I’m sorry! I just-”</p>
<p>“Fuck no, don’t stop!”</p>
<p>Kirishima smiled warmly at him before catching his lips, “make up your mind.”</p>
<p>Bakugo flashed him a needy dark look, “I have no fucking idea whats happening, but I fucking LOVE it. Don’t you DARE fucking stop!”</p>
<p>“You’ve.. You’ve at least mastrubated before right?”</p>
<p>“Fuck yea but it felt empty compared to this, so shut up and come here!”</p>
<p>Kirishima shortly breathed out in relief before running his hands teasingly up Bakugo’s chest, tracing his muscles. Then he went back to sucking on his neck heatedly. Bakugo jerked underneath him as he bit a little harder into the collar bone, causing him to smirk, “I asked because you’ll never forget getting off with me today.”</p>
<p>“Hot fucking damn, Eijiro-” he grunted.</p>
<p>Kirishima growled, “dammit, keep whining my name and I’ll come unhinged..”</p>
<p>Bakugo’s eyes flashed from fear to pure challenge, “Eijiro~”</p>
<p>Kirishima barely suppressed himself, “this isn’t a joke Katsuki, you have no idea how hot your voice sounds saying my name like that-”</p>
<p>A playful smirk crossed the blonde's face as he innocently asked, “what's wrong with me saying your name? Don’t you want me to moan it?”</p>
<p>“Thats fucking it!” Kirishima groaned loudly before ripping off both of their shirts, and biting that smirk right off the expectant blonde's face. </p>
<p>Bakugo regretted nothing. He laid on the couch with Kirishima sprawled out over him fast asleep. He playfully ran a hand into the red fallen spikes, still smirking to himself. The idiot really thought he would back down to the challenge, no he rose up all in just as always. He hadn’t understood it at first, but when he woke up after a lewd dream involving Kirishima, he suddenly knew he was fucked. All he did post was undress his boyfriend with his eyes, and only then did he know that the ‘switch’ had flipped. He wasn’t even sure what caused it, but he had been planning this evening over and over in his head about asking the idiot to move in with him. Taken, he hadn't expected this, but he wasn’t about to deny it. Kirishima stirred on top of him, and Bakugo immediately went to wrap an arm around his bare waist to keep him from falling off.</p>
<p>Kirishima drozily smiled against his skin at the sudden support, “I love you so damn much, Orange.”</p>
<p>He cracked one sparkling red eye open to stare into Bakugo’s saited. The blonde smiled at him warmly, “Hah. You’re not so bad yourself, Red.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Among Us with plot? </p>
<p>Whaaaaa?</p>
<p>I kind of like the Bakugo/Kamakiri friendship, not gonna lie.</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoyed, leave a comment if you so please!</p>
<p>~Hansee &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>